The Digital Record: Realized
by Atsora Asayoma
Summary: Takeru has always protected Hikari throughout his life, but he always wanted to know what she meant to him and what he meant to her. When a powerful digimon calls Hikari 'The Oracle' and attacks her both Takeru and Hikari will have to force themselves to find out what they mean to each other as they adventure with the other digidestined to save the digital world. But at what cost?
1. The Herald

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters and any new digimon created is not my own either.

This is a story centered around relationships between Takeru and Hikari with moments of Yamato/Sora, and Koushiro/Mimi, but don't worry, their is still the feeling of Digimon Adventure. As a side note, I attempted to make sense of all three of the digimon adventures stories of Season1, 02, and Tri into this story which will compromise of three stories of Digimon the Digital Record: Realized, Personified, and Finalized, completed into one cohesive plot once the stories are all published online. It is attempted to be written in a similar vein as Tri. I ask for all reviewers to take this into consideration when judging each individual story, but, they may also be judged on their own merit as well.

I hope you enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. Once you get going these things end up taking a life of their own. So, here it is, The Digital Record: Realized.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Herald

The sunlight started to fade away eventually being swallowed by the rain clouds. They whispered out a chilling wind as if to remind Takeru that even though this was the digital world he had to treat it as if it was the real world. He took a deep breath as he stood on the unstable branch of a tree and scanned the horizon around him watching to see if anything extraordinary had taken place ever since the incident with Meiko and Meicoomon.

"Takeru..." a familiar voice said flying over ahead and landing right beside him, "...I didn't see anything above the trees. How about you?"

He merely smiled and rubbed his best digital friend's head, Patamon smiling and flattening his winged ears like a dog. He had not seen anything as of yet that was strangely amiss. Ever since the whole unfortunate incident with Ordinemon and the chaos that warped everything, the digidestined had taken it upon themselves to inspect the digital world and see if their was anything wrong or if their were any affected digimon left over from the incident.

No one protested returning there, and so, for the last three weeks they had all been committed to this task. For Takeru, he himself did not mind it so much. His life at home was tenuous at best with his mother rarely home, and whenever she was home she seemed to be in a world of her own. He remembered seeing a couple of wine bottles lining up on the kitchen counter, their contents emptied every night and replaced. If she ever asked about how he was doing, Takeru would merely reply fine with a smile that that could be as seen as either sincere or faking and went about either listening to music or, as he was lately doing, writing a story in a notebook.

"Takeru? Takeru?" Patamon said shaking his forearm.

Takeru snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Sorry Patamon. Kind of was lost in thought there."

His friend only looked at him, a puzzled look on his face. "Hikari's been shouting your name for the last five minutes," he scolded.

Mildly surprised, Takeru literally ran over to the edge of the tree branch and stared down to see his best friend staring over at him with an annoyed expression; The 'dang it Takeru, I bet you were spacing out again' scolding kind of face.

"Takeru, are you ok?" her voice yelled out.

"We're good!" Takeru replied. "Hold on for a second!" he said as he quickly climbed down from the tree. It had been a couple hours since he saw her, but even still Hikari always looked amazingly kept together, not one strand of her brown hair out of place thanks to her clip of course and Tailmon's care. She had lately seemed concerned for him what with how he had isolated himself from contact with the other digidestined except for Yamato for the last couple weeks. Not to mention Hikari had, well, been on his mind a lot lately. She had always been in the back of his mind somewhere always in his memories from all the adventures and just day to day events. He grew fonder of every time he looked back at them.

Takeru landed from the tree on the ground effortlessly. "How did your search go?" he said walking over to her.

Her eyes seemed to lighten up a little bit as if she was very happy to see him. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the search. It's also gotten a bit cold,' she said rubbing her arm.

Takeru said nothing and took off his green and gray sweater and draped it over her shoulder. He just smiled as if to say 'You could have just asked if you wanted to borrow my clothes.'

She looked at him slightly embarrassed and also smiled shyly as if to say thank you.

To Takeru it was amazing they knew each other so well. They had a language of their own just by being together that no one but them seemed to figure out. He quickly frowned and looked at her a bit more seriously.

"Have you had anymore black outs?" he asked. Ever since Homeostasis possessed her, and, even more recently when darkness over came her, he had felt so powerless to help her. All he could do was stand there, holding her.

He stared at her directly in the eyes firmly, but with a certain gentleness to them.

Her eyes did not betray him.

"No. But lately I have this incredible heavy feeling burdening me," she said, placing her hand on her forehead as if she had a fever. "Like I have to sleep more because I'm so tired. I get plenty of rest and everything, but even still I'm exhausted," she sighed.

Takeru put a hand on her shoulder and just stared at her. He had no idea how it would feel to be possessed, but he knew it must put a heavy burden on her shoulders, and strain her both mentally and physically. He never dared though to let her know about this. The last thing he wanted is for Hikari to feel like she was a burden.

He smiled offhandedly wondering if she knew what he was thinking.

"You still haven't put on the sweater," he chided.

Hikari grinned back. "If I catch a cold you'll be buying me green tea for a week."

She pushed his arm away, took his sweater and pushed it over her head and slim figure. Takeru could only adore her as she had to roll up the sleeves a bit.

"Looks better on you than me," he said

"Maybe I should let you borrow some of my outfits then," she laughed, a hand to her mouth stifling her laughter. She seemed pleased with the sweater the way she kept staring at it.

"Hikari," a cat-like voice said climbing onto her back. "Nice sweater. Did you tell him about the clouds?"

"I was just getting to that," she said one finger stroking Tailmon's chin like a kitty, Tailmon purring slightly

"Hey," Tailmon said slightly embarrassed snapping out of it. "We talked about this Hikari! Don't do that in public!"

Hikari giggled a little more.

Takeru could not help chuckling either. He felt partially responsible anyway. Whenever Tailmon was down or needed affection he had recommended for her to do that because she would also do that to Miko. He wondered how she had never thought about that before.

Just then all around them the other digidestined and their digimon waved and started to trickle over. First Taichi and Agumon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, Koushiro and Tentomon and then the others would arrive soon except the other digidestined of late. They still had not been released from the hospital, rehabilitating, but seemingly empty, as if they had returned physically, but their souls had not, but at least they were alive... Well, all except for Meiko. Ever since her digimon was put down by Omegamon she had stopped going on the adventures with them. Probably because it was too painful thinking about her digimon. She still stayed in touch every now and then.

He saw Taichi approach him, laughing at the antics of Agumon who no doubt was communicating something about food. "Takeru, Hikari..." Taichi said adjusting the goggles on his head, "...How did the search go?"

"Uneventful," they both said at the same time smiling.

"O...k..." Taichi said, his voice slightly agitated as if not directly accusing them of not having worked at all. "What were you doing all this time? And Hikari where did you get that sweater?!" he scolded.

Hikari touched the sweater and slightly smiled. "It was a present."

Taichi's eyes glared at her as if inspecting his sister. "That's funny, you weren't wearing a sweater when we got to the digital world." His eyes then shifted to Takeru.

Takeru only smiled the way he could.

"I almost forgot Taichi," Hikari said as if taking Taichi's attention away from Takeru, "That cloud above us seemed really ominous, and I was thinking we should check it out."

"That's an excellent suggestion," Koushiro said who, unbeknownst to them had already sat down and started slamming into his computer. "The composition of that cloud is of a different code than this area. I'd say you guys hit the nail on the head."

Mimi put her arms on Koushiro's head and stared down smiling at him. "Can you still concentrate?"

Koushiro looked as if he was having a nuclear melt down but kept his composure.

"They seem to be awfully chummy nowadays," Takeru overheard Tentomon whispering to Palmon.

"Yeah, lately Mimi even got herself a pair of fashionable glasses so it would look like they matched well together in public so she would look smarter," Palmon explained.

"Mimi is VERY smart thank you very much," Koushiro stammered as he hit the enter button. "I am running a data comparison of this cloud and the chaos that happened nearly a month ago. If they match we know something is up."

"Oh that's just terrific," Joe said, Gomamon looking at him like a laughing seal pup with claws. "I was hoping this would be over so I could get back to my studies. It's only been one day but I tell you it's murder on the academics," he said his hand on his face shaking his head.

"Cheer up Joe. At least you don't need to find the murderer since we all pulled you into this," Gomamon consoled.

Everyone had a laugh at his expense.

Last to arrive was Yamato and Gabumon, Sora and Piyomon.

"What kept you?" Taichi said turning around.

Takeru could not help but chuckle inside his head as Yamato walked over coolly, the wolf-like digimon with a unicorn horn on his head Gabumon nipping at his heels. "Well...you know stuff happened," he said confidently.

Sora put her hand over Yamato's mouth. "Don't tell them about anything," she scolded. "Don't you want to at least look like your being responsible? We don't have time to goof off." Her face had turned a slightly reddish hue.

"Is that why your faces touched?" Piyomon said obliviously.

"Yeah I saw so to from the bushes," Gabumon added.

Yamato put his hand over the back of his head like he was trying to think of an excuse.

Sora stammered, emotionally lost between the responsibilities and probably just how digimon don't understand human relationships or emotions.

"Hey, you need to take this more seriously," Taichi said flustered. "Just 'cause you both are in a relationship now does not mean you can slack off."

Takeru enjoyed the drama unfolding. At least the attention was a hundred percent off of him now. But Taichi seemed just a tad jealous...

"Whose slacking off?" Yamato said, his hand curling into a fist. "Just cause we made out does not mean we're not working hard to! We needed a little break!"

"Is that why you stopped for five minutes?" Gabumon asked.

"Well," Sora stammered, "It was more like ten minutes," she barely made audible.

Takeru had developed such a skill listening to others he could hear all of it. Everyone seemed to get a good laugh out of it. Even Taichi.

While he enjoyed himself, he suddenly felt a familiar petite hand pull his sleeve, not unlike how it used to be when they were kids. It made him feel somewhat brave being her protector.

"Ta...keru?" Hikari's voice, said instantly pulling his full attention.

He turned to Hikari who stood frozen staring up at the sky as if something dangerous was approaching. He glanced over at Tailmon who seemed on edge to hissing at something he couldn't see. The other digimon also seemed to sense a disturbance.

"It's not a good digimon," Agumon said.

"Better get ready then," Yamato added taking out his digivice.

Takeru put one hand in front of Hikari like he always had as if shielding her from any danger.

Everyone seemed prepared for it.

A sound that sounded like flashing wisped from behind Takeru and Hikari.

"There!" he heard Tailmon cry, as she turned around.

A single harsh voice cried out "Shaded Strike!" as a black surge of power emitted from the bushes nearby them. "Lightning Paw!" she screamed as she pushed her paw in front of it, but the attack was too much for Tailmon and the attack knocked her away from him by the recoil, the tree down, and the impact knocking the other digidestined out of commission,completely taken off guard as they were focused on the cloud before.

Takeru felt the ground beneath his back, as he fought back dizziness. Somehow he had survived. He slowly got off the ground taken aback by the sudden force of power. Immediately his attention focused back on Hikari. He bent down to help Hikari up who also seemed to be a bit dazed. He saw that Tailmon had taken the brunt of the attack and the other digimon seemed fazed out. Yet, he knew no one had seen a digimon attack them.

"Hikari," he said helping her stand wincing from the impact.

Shifting in front of them out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy presence manifest and make it's presence known.

"What digimon is that?" Patamon said getting flustered. "I have never seen it before!"

The digimon seemed to be dressed head to toe all in black armor with a mask around it's mouth and a sharp blade at it's side.

"My name is of no importance," it said coldly. "Just know I come as the herald of your demise oracle."

Takeru felt his head pound and shift slightly as he tried to get his bearings back still. He knew that whatever this digimon was that it was quick, efficient, and ruthless. The way it said oracle and looked at Hikari brought him to realize she had been his target. He knew that with the speed of the attack that came at them he had to do something, anything to protect Hikari.

The being shouted out "Shaded Strike!" once more, as a dark shadowy sharp blade wave came straight at Hikari.

Takeru desperately reached down to the ground at the nearest object he could find and held up a large chunk of the broken tree that had been nearly pulverized. He held it back, having no idea what would happen to him, standing in front of Hikari as if he was the only thing separating her from a painful death. "Hikari!" he shouted, afraid, but determined as he brought the large chunk of the tree back and swung at it with all his might. He felt the branch crack as he swung it, the branch splintering chunks away his his face and torso shuddered from the pain of being cut. The impact of the large tree branch and the blade sent him flying, his head spinning, aching all over his body as he started to feel his body numb up and go cold. The last thing he he heard was Hikari's voice crying out as if it would cost her her life just conveying the emotion:

'Takeru!"

It was his send off into the darkness.


	2. The Intervention

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Digimon or any it's characters or creations.

On a side note, I've watched Digimon since Fox Kids was on television. I was nine years old. It's amazing how it's stuck with me, and the digimon passion was reborn when Tri came out. I was a Takari shipper then as a kid. Wish that ship sailed, but hopefully it will one day. Until then we have our fan fiction. The story digivolves as we go.

* * *

Chapter Two: Intervention

A muffled water-flow slowly seeped into Takeru's ears. As his vision opened, the darkness dispelling, it grew louder and louder, gushing out it's noise. A faint hint of antiseptic hung in the air, the white room around him indicative of his location in a hospital. He sat up in bed a little and looked down to see Hikari crying her eyes out, her head soaking his blanket. He said nothing and marveled at her, not quite knowing how to react.

He placed his hand on the back of her head. She immediate stopped sobbing and stared up at him her face a complete mess her eyes red from crying.

"Why are YOU crying?" he said unsure of himself. "I'm the one who got hurt Hikari. I should be the one who is-"

"-You're mean you know that?" she said frustrated trying to dry her eyes.

Takeru froze in motion having no frame of reference of what she was talking about.

"Why, Takeru, why?" She said covering her eyes with her hands. "Why do you make me worry like this and try to pile on my worries on top of your own? You always try to make me feel better by lightening things up and you only make your life harder. It's not fair."

Takeru grimaced a smile and tried to say something but he couldn't.

"And now your smiling, covering up the pain," she said looking at him again. "You may think you know me really well Takeru, but don't think for an instant I can't see through you either."

Takeru found his face turning slightly red.

"You know...we have our digimon that protect us," Hikari's voice sputtered. "When you lay down your life for me like that...I...Oh god I don't know what to think."

Takeru sighed. This wasn't the kind of greeting he thought he would get from her. He just thought she would tell him he would be ok and she's there if he needs anything, but this was nearly too much for him.

"You know Hikari, to be perfectly honest I don't either," he sighed. "Something might be wrong with me after all. I'm just not right. I...I don't understand myself at all right now," he smiled slightly. "I don't know who you are to me. All I know is you've always been there every time since I met you and...I am grateful...for that."

He knew his words might affect her, but if he did not get them out he felt like he would pass out. No, he would probably pass out anyway.

As if on cue Takeru felt an incredible pain in his side and bowled over, the pain overwhelming him.

"Takeru! Takeru!" Hikari screamed.

The next thing Takeru knew he was being assaulted by two women with needles and medicine. He did not have the strength to resist.

Hikari struggled against the immense power of the nurse. She wanted to see Takeru so much;To Console him, To tell him everything would be ok, but she was scared for the worst. The nurse slammed the door and left her to herself outside of the room, where her best friend had been suffering. She clutched her fist over her heart more tears streaming from her eyes .

Yamato and Taichi entered the room, their digimon not with them.

"Hikari..." her brother said his eyes unsure of how to comfort her.

She was glad to see his familiar face. "Oh, brother," she said relieved.

Yamato explained to her in detail of what the doctor's had told him. Aside from the cuts on his body and the bruising he was fine. Their was no internal bleeding or anything life threatening going on; Just a whole lot of pain.

After his explanation the other digidestined showed up, but Hikari found herself slumped in a corner blaming herself. She was ignoring them, lost in her own little world.

_How could something like this have happened? _She thought. _Why does he go so far for me each and every time but he does not ask for anything in return? He's always giving himself, and this time it's cost him so much. I just don't know what to do. And what he said...really really bothers me. How can he not know? That I am..._ she did not know how to describe the emotions she was feeling. It pained her chest to even think about it.

"Hikari," her brother said, his phone going off as if all the other digidestined were texting they were on their way, "There's something I need tell you. Something really important." His eyes glanced to the side. "Before the others arrive I want you to know..."

Hikari swallowed her heart. She had already been on an emotional roller coaster all day. She could not take much more of this.

"...That, well..."

"What is it?" Hikari asked weakly.

"Well, after the battle with the dark masters and Apocalymon and the world was at peace, both me and Yamato met with Takeru. We...well, we both felt we could trust him with something very important to us."

She looked at Yamato who seemed annoyed. "Quit beating around the bush Mr. Crest of Courage! Stop being a coward!"

"I am not!" Taichi shouted back. "I am just trying to put this gently and be sensitive you clod! I am not the one who spent ten minutes making out with his girlfriend while we were suppose to be investigating the digital world!"

"It's called a break you gogglehead! If you weren't always trying to yank everyone around you then you could take it easy for once and see that!"

Hikari did not know where the conversation had trailed off, but this ridiculous fighting had to stop.

"Tell me what happened!" she shouted angrily.

Taichi and Yamato both hung their heads.

"Sorry," they said together.

"The truth is Taichi was really impressed with Takeru," Yamato said. "So he asked him something. And my little brother, well, he said yes.

Hikari was confused. "Taichi, just what did you ask him?"

Taichi rubbed the back of his head as if anticipating her anger. "Well, I asked Takeru if he would protect you always and forever even if I am around or not. Takeru said yes, but, then I said in a joking way, good you are a man now Takeru and if you say you are going to protect someone you gotta be able to lay down your life for someone.'"

Yamato stepped in. "But my brother was so excited and proud of himself. He said 'I would lay down my life for Hikari' and then proceeded to play on the monkey bars at the park. He was just a little kid."

"But he certainly has kept his end of the deal," Taichi said. "I just feel bad and responsible for what happened."

Hikari's heart sunk. Her rationale went out the window. Today had been all to much. She let everything pour our in one torrential flood of disappointment:

"So you're telling me Takeru did all of this just because you made him promise you to? That's it?" She smiled tears pouring down her incredibly heart broken face. She couldn't hide it. Now it all made sense. Why Takeru said what he said. He must have been wanting to back out the whole time but felt bound by this bond, this oath to both of their brothers.

"I am such a fool," Hikari sobbed. "I hate you both-especially you Taichi!" she cried as she ran out of the hospital room. "Hikari, wait!" she heard Taichi call, but she was already gone. Nothing would stop her from running home and ruining her pillow with tears that night until she got them all out.

The next day Hikari did not go to school. She lay huddled in her room, not even Tailmon keeping her company. She refused to even touch the digital world.

Around the afternoon she heard a knock on her door. "If that's you Taichi, don't forget I am still very mad at you. Don't you dare come in!" she said throwing a pillow.

"But what if it's just us?" she heard Mimi's voice say.

Hikari certainly did not expect Mimi of all people.

The next thing she knew she was sitting on her bed, both Sora and Mimi sitting in chairs opposite to her as if they were having an intervention.

Hikari felt too embarrassed to even talk to anyone. She could not believe she blew up at both Taichi and Yamato yesterday. It was so unlike her. She merely covered her face with her hands and did not want to face them.

"Hikari, would you at least say something?" Sora said concerned for her.

She reminded Hikari a lot like her mom, giving her the space she needed but knowing when the silence was unbearable.

"We want to help you feel better," Mimi added. "I might just have a solution for you."

Hikari sighed slowly lowering her hands from her face. "My best friend is in the hospital. My brother and I are on bad terms, and I have not spoken to Tailmon or went to school today. I honestly don't know what to think or how to respond. I am kind of paralyzed," she said sniffling. "I don't need to burden you with my problems."

"Hello, crest of sincerity!" Mimi said standing up her hands on her hips slightly annoyed. "If I can't help you it won't do you a lot of good to rely on anyone else."

"She's right," Sora added. "Hikari we are here because we care about you just like Takeru does."

Just hearing Takeru's name gave Hikari a headache.

"He...he does not care about me at all," she sighed. "He only cares about obeying Taichi's and his brother's orders. It was all an obligation," she said sadly as if she was about to huddle in a corner.

"Then why..." Sora said her arm on Hikari's shoulder, "...Why does this upset you? Do you want him to care?"

"It doesn't matter if I want him to care or not. It still will not change anything."

Yes, to her, Takeru was a constant in her life. Whenever she needed an ear Takeru was always there, no matter what. No matter even if he was hurting. Hikari felt bad for him. She never wanted to be a nuisance. And it would destroy her if Takeru truly felt that way about her.

"Well," Mimi said thinking about it, "From what I have heard Takeru has a lot of friends who are girls. He's such a play boy."

Hikari could not let that slide. "No, I know him. He is-"

"-Not!" Mimi interrupted before she could finish. "I was just kidding. But even still don't you find it weird that he has all these friends who are girls but has no girlfriend? He always seems to have them at an arms length even though they pine for him."

"He is a bit of an enigma," Sora added. "You just never know with him. He could really lead a girl on."

"Yeah," Hikari said feeling herself open up a bit more. "He is a bit of a masochist. But," she smiled holding her pillow as if she was cherishing it, "It's how he copes with his pain. I don't blame him."

Sora clapped her hands together. "That's great Hikari."

Mimi grinned mischievously. "Oh, and while he is on the subject I must say he has become quite the looker. Maybe I should stop seeing Koushiro and see him instead."

Hikari nearly fell off the bed when she heard this. "How could you-"

"-Say that?" Mimi said interrupting her finishing her sentence. "Well you know I am never one to really hold back especially concerning matters of the heart," she said touching her cheek.

"My my my Sora," she said. "Have you noticed Taichi's dear sister's cheek?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "My it's quite rosy. Whatever could this mean?"

Hikari did not know how to react or which one of them was playing mind games with her. She could only listen to their jabbering taunts.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Hikari asked.

Sora and Mimi looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, I've got to go," Mimi said winking at Hikari.

"Before I go though Hikari, a word of advice," she said closing her eyes.

She put a finger to Hikari's lips. "If you stay silent you will never know not only how you feel...but how he feels. So just have fun!" she added playfully slapping her cheek.

She waved 'bye bye' and went on her way.

Sora smiled looking down at Hikari. "And you know, don't feel pressured at all. Don't even worry about it right now. The moment will come when you will have the clarity for your feelings. Whether it's just a childish fancy or if it's really blossomed into loving tenderness you will know."

Hikari felt herself biting her lip. The two of them Sora and Mimi were equally ferocious when it came to matters of the heart each in their own way!

"Sora," she said swallowing. "What if I am scared to know? I want to, but then I think about what happened with you and my brother before. You were very close as children, but when you got older your heart found refuge somewhere else- With Takeru's older brother. It...it terrifies me to think that one day Takeru could do the same thing."

Sora smiled and put both shoulders on Hikari's shoulders staring down at her. "If that's how you feel Hikari then maybe you have your answer already. I know it's scary and you're afraid, but think of the alternative: A lifetime of regret," she said her hand over her heart as if she was thinking about someone.

"That's how it was with your older brother. There was a time I really did like him, but when he never responded to me or showed me that he cared, I found myself slowly growing to care for Yamato. And before I knew it I was smitten with him," she said placing her hand on her cheek as if recalling her infatuation. "For being such a hard headed guy, he has his sweet side to," she beamed. "I'll never understand it Hikari. Why we both could fall for such ice cold lone wolfers. Then again that's just a part of their charm. Makes them seem, I don't know, strong."

"Yeah..." Hikari replied, Sora's words sinking in. She recalled Takeru's coldness back when he had fought the digimon emperor and laid him out good. Or whenever she saw from the corner of her eye other girls trying to make a move on him, but he would casually shoot them down as friends. He seemed, in a way, indestructible to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts unable to comprehend her realization of what this implied.

"Wait!" she startled herself standing up her cheeks feeling hot and warm. "I never said I fell for Takeru!"

Sora's eyes caught hers as they closed reflecting on them.

"Hikari," she said her eyes happy, nearly tearing. "Don't you see? It's by your words you like someone, but it's by your actions you show that you love someone. Liking someone will pass. As just a fancy. Like you like eating a chocolate Sunday, but loving someone will either etch itself into your heart forever, or leave it scarred until a greater love can heal it." Her hand went down to her heart and she smiled nearly a painful smile. "You know, like a parfait."

Hikari smiled. Ah, comparing affection and sweets. Nothing compares to a parfait to her. And the parfait of her heart..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"If you ever want to talk," she said, "you have my number. And tell Taichi Sora says hi." With a wave she exited the room leaving Hikari alone to her thoughts.

She turned off the lights and locked her door. Holding her pillow she kept thinking about everything that happened. Flashes of Takeru's blue eyes and disarming smile danced across her memory. From their first meeting, to him protecting her from Piedmon. From their time reunited and then this closeness she could not describe. Sweet, kind, caring and so protective of her. She honestly could not remember a time where Takeru was not protecting her...except that one time she got lost in the digital world. That was one of the few times Takeru dropped his guard and showed his emotions. But now they were sealed tight as if no one could know his heart.

She placed her hand over her own heart feeling it beat rapidly. She smiled sadly to herself unable to believe it. "Could he really risk his life like that for me if he did not care?" she asked herself, afraid to know the answer. It seemed unbearable waiting for her own response. She sighed, falling down on her bed her energy spent. "Oh Takeru Takaishi...how you torment me so," she said covering her eyes in the dark as if to shield her mind from her heart.


	3. The Overturned Promise

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Digimon or any of it's creations.

On a side note if it was not for Takeru, Hikari, and the Digimon Emperor 02 would have been a complete waste. Davis is a cheap knock off of Tai and only has a few good moments, Miyako is just plain annoying, and Kody has as much personality as a wet paper towel, but out of the three remaining is the most interesting. Also, the fact these three new digidestined just got Digi eggs of already existing crests, it seemed even more like recycling. I think their personalities would have fleshed out more two with their own crests and I might have liked them more, but I digress.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Overturned Promise

Takeru felt his chest heave up and down as he woke up in a cold sweat in the hospital. He turned to the left and to the right but no one was there. Not his brother, or his dad or his mom. Not Patamon. Not even Hikari. He smiled to himself and laughed like he was pathetic.

_Some protector I turned out to be,_ he thought, recalling the terrifying moment he almost had been destroyed by that digimon that had attacked Hikari.

He sat up in his bed, curling his knees up to his chest and folded his arms across his knees covering his eyes. He hated to admit it but he hated to be alone, yet, in a way it felt surprisingly good; Like he deserved it. He had broken so many hearts in his life just by the reactions on his fan's faces when he told them to just be friends. Sure he could be nice to them, but he never ever let them get close to him like the group of girls that he invited to his brother Yamato's concert nearly a month ago. In a way, he felt regret because he even did that to the girl who was crying over his bedside earlier that day. The one who probably truly cared for him. No one else had showed him that kind of affection before. No one had even come close.

He could imagine her face upset from before for what happened to him and he smiled, tears falling down his face.. "Maybe I don't deserve to be alive after what I've done," he said painfully. His mind swarmed itself with images of the wine bottles at his Mom's place, his dad whom he rarely ever saw and Yamato standing coldly by himself. Takeru had tried to imitate him and his style, but it just wasn't him. It did keep others from getting close to him though. Sometimes even Patamon. He missed his large winged pillow right now.

He put his hand over his heart not knowing what to do with himself. "It's ironic. Why am I the crest of Hope when I see everything around me falling apart because of me?" He said wiping his pouring tears with the hospital gown sleeve disgusted with himself.

"I'm not strong enough. Not to protect Hikari, not to keep my promises, not even to keep my family together or watch them fall apart before my eyes."

He closed his eyes in the dark as if he was enveloping himself in his doubts. "How long," he sniffed, "How long Hikari before you fall apart because of me?" He felt like he had fallen into a nightmare and would wake up in an even more terrifying one.

Staring down at his phone he heard a strange buzzing sound and saw a text from Koushiro. It said he was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow and that they would be meeting at his office.

Takeru could only laugh to himself. "I can barely walk with any support," he said. "How much more shameful can I get?"

* * *

Takeru found himself laboring his breathing as he walked closer to Koushiro's office. He felt so grateful for the elevator, as each step felt like he was being punched in his gut. The bandages held firmly in place, but still he did not realize it would be so hard.

Takeru felt the floor rise and got off on the top floor, where he found the room. Inside he found that he was the last of all of them to arrive.

_Oh great_, he thought.

He was hoping at least Mimi who arrived fashionably late or Joe so busy with his studies would have been the last to enter. But now he felt very foolish.

Everyone stared at him as he entered. "Hi," he winced winking, and then losing his balance and falling on the ground.

"Bro!"

"Takeru!"

Both Patamon and Yamato rushed to his aid and lifted him up. Well, Yamato lifted him up and Patamon grabbed his hat that fell on the ground.

He found himself zoning in and out until he was sitting down comfortably.

"Takeru, you look exhausted," Hikari said, her voice slightly trembling with concern. She offered him a glass of chilling cold water. "Here."

Takeru had no chance to be cool or aloof. He felt so grateful as he drank the glass of water down.

"Th-thank you," he said, smiling a little adoring her soft gentle amber eyes. It really did feel good seeing her be so caring and compassionate towards him.

He felt eyes piercing into him as he looked on towards Taichi who tapped his hand on his knee.

"Taichi, what's the matter?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing Agumon," he said. "Just a feeling."

Takeru did not even feel like smiling, but sat their with a stone cold face staring at him and his Bro. His older brother seemed a bit confused and Taichi looked at him as if he knew something was wrong.

"Now that we are all here," Koushiro said turning around his computer so they could all see, "I think I have figured out what's been going on."

Everyone tuned in attentively to his every word.

"Last night I was searching through the data files on the digital world trying to find patterns or equations that seemed disconnected or threw the digital world into chaos, and, oddly enough, I spent the whole evening and I came across these specific bits of data."

"Data?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Yes," he nodded. "This data jumbled itself all up and I had to translate it."

"That must have been hard," Joe acknowledged.

"You should just think of it like one giant Sudoku challenge," Tentomon buzzed. "Continue Koushiro."

He nodded. "When I got done translating it, starting with the one some of you had noticed as an ominous cloud, it read as an odd message."

"What did it say sweetheart?" Mimi asked, everyone just staring at her still in shock they were together.

Koushiro laughed slightly. "Mimi we talked about calling me that," he said.

"I know," she replied beaming. "But it was just so cute I could not help myself."

"At any rate," Yamato said leaning against the wall, Sora at his side with one hand in his pocket. "What did the message say?"

"The message translates as follows: 'The Digital Record is in peril. Summon the oracle at once to strengthen the seal and protect it.'

"Oracle, who is that?" Taichi asked.

"I remember," Takeru said, "When that digimon attacked Hikari he called her that before I got hurt."

"Exactly," Koushiro agreed. "I figured that as well. And if you recall Hikari you have been possessed by Homeostasis a few times. I think Homeostasis made this message for us and that it means to possess you to protect the Digital Record, though I am not quite sure of what that is."

"Neither do I," Hikari said. "I don't know when that influence takes over, but when it does I don't even notice."

"You don't even notice a lot of things Hikari," Taichi sulked. "But I think it's better that way. It sort of shields you from getting hurt."

"Don't know what you mean," Hikari said looking away.

Takeru tried his best to ignore them and pay attention. He wondered if by chance Taichi had said this in regards to both him and Hikari.

He listened as Koushiro explained their plan; How they were to go to the digital world and find this so called Digital Record.

Everyone seemed excited to go; All except Yamato of course.

"I don't like this," he said. "What if this is all some kind of trap by that one digimon? It could have made this message so we would drop our guard and bring your sister there."

"I realize that," Taichi said as if contemplating the plan. "We all have to be ready to safeguard her if that does happen. We have to escort her to wherever it is."

Takeru felt that Taichi was looking at him, even though he was turned away from him.

"But that being said," Taichi said clenching his fist, "We can't have your brother come with us Yamato. He is too much of a liability right now."

"What?" Yamato said slightly outraged. "You can't just leave one of our own behind! What if we need him! Seraphimon could be a great ally to us."

"Yes Taichi," Sora added. "His power is strong against especially dark digimon."

Taichi got up and slammed his foot in the ground. "That is not the point! You all know how Takeru is hurt right now. He would only slow us down."

Takeru felt Taichi's words sting, but he played it off with a smile.

"What are you smiling about," Hikari said nervously like he was going to snap.

"Oh, well, I always wanted to have a lazy day," he replied, hoping that was the worst of it. But truly his stomach was in knots worried for her safety.

She smiled back as if entertained by him. "You don't try to work that hard anyway."

"Ouch, thanks Hikari," he said, the yelling around him growing a bit more intense.

"Slow us down? I thought we are supposed to help our friends in their times of weakness, not abandon them!" Yamato yelled back his hand gripped into a fist.

"You still don't get it," Taichi growled. "I am saying I don't want him to protect Hikari anymore!"

Takeru felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. His smile froze and then vanished. He could no longer keep up appearances. This sounded...final. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but held them back, his face crestfallen.

"You what?!" Yamato said walking over to Taichi yelling in his face.

"You heard me. I don't trust him. My sister nearly had to the go the hospital herself for worrying about him so much. I can't count on someone as unstable as him to watch over her."

Taichi seemed almost determined to block him out of Hikari's life. He had never done this before. Taichi had always trusted him ever since he was a kid. He could not believe what he was hearing. All he could do was listen to this drama play out.

"But Taichi," he saved her life!" Sora exclaimed. "If he had not done that your sister would be dead!"

"And a lot of good that did him didn't it?!" he said, his voice rising in an even more aggressive tone, like it was back when he was a kid. "And Sora why don't you say anything before Yamato says something?! Don't you have a voice of your own or do you only stay in his shadow?!"

"Taichi that's uncalled for!" Koushiro said.

"Your being so mean!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Taichi, what's gotten into you?" Agumon questioned.

"I..."

Takeru noticed his teeth gritted start to relax and his fists relax as he calmed down.

"...I'm sorry guys," he said his voice calm and normal, but focused. "I just feel so angry. Their are a lot of things that need to be resolved, but right now the most important one is this digital record. I only ask that you respect my decision for now. Once this is done, let's talk about it some more. But leave it as it is. I don't want to risk their being any casualties."

Takeru saw everyone's head hang down as if they were agreeing with him for the time being.

"Let's go then," Gabumon said.

"Yeah," Patamon added. "You guys go back to the digital world."

Takeru hung his head as one by one the other digidestined and their partners vanished into the digiport; a few of them looking back at him as if concerned for him. He could feel their stares. He could barely hide the embarrassment and shame when Taichi had exposed him like that. In a way, it felt as almost he had been kicked off the team, even if it was just for a little awhile. The only one's who had not vanished were Taichi, hanging around waiting for Hikari. She seemed slightly traumatized like he was.

She slowly got up from the couch, Tailmon climbing up her back. "Well...I'm going now," she stammered, Takeru hearing her voice break. It broke his heart. She walked over to the digital port, but he had to say something.

"Hikari!" he exclaimed grabbing her left hand with both of his. "I...I'm sorry," he choked trying to keep himself together. "I'm sorry I am not the man that can take care of you." He could not stop shaking his hand no matter how hard he tried. He truly felt scared of losing her.

Her voice broke even more. "Takeru, that's not it," she said choking up tears, "I-"... But Taichi's voice interrupted hers.

"-Hikari, save it for later. You will need your strength."

She hung her head and stared back at him as she entered the digital port.

Takeru grasped his fist and gritted his teeth. His blood boiled staring at the digidestined leader. He had never felt so angry at him in his life.

Takeru saw Taichi approach him looking less irritated than before.

"I want you to understand something Takeru Takaishi," he said for the first time using his full name. "Hikari is a sensitive girl. I can't ever entrust her to you or anyone in your family," he said frustrated. "I will not lose her or cause her long term suffering. Even if she does end up hating me. I am grateful you saved her life, but at what cost? You made her worry so much about you," he said his voice remaining calm and level.

"When you were injured Hikari never left your side. She would not eat. She would barely sleep. Her health had really deteriorated so much I thought she would need to go to the hospital herself. I don't trust you. You going and almost getting yourself killed would have also killed her. That's when you broke my trust. And if I can't trust you I will not allow you to see my sister anymore."

"But..." Takeru swallowed, pain pouring down his throat. "...Why Taichi? There's got to be more to it than that. So, why?"

Taichi straightened up as if he was looking down at him. "Like I said, because you have broken my sister's heart and I can't forgive you. All these years you were doing fine," he said starting to smirk as if they held a sadness to them. "She always talked about you. Always. Everything eventually somehow got retraced back to you and her. It felt irritating, but I put up with it. And yet..." he said as if he was holding himself back from lashing out, even at himself, "...You don't even know what she has gone through, how she has suffered because of you. One day she would be ecstatic and cheerful, but the next dismal and depressed. I wondered why her mood could change so quickly.

He sighed and took out his cell phone and showed it to him. "This is why," he said showing the picture to Takeru.

Takeru stared at the picture. It was at school. He was talking with a couple first and second years who were casually talking to him, but some of them were looking at him just smitten, but he remembered playing it off coolly, leaving them alone. To his surprise there, in the background he saw Hikari staring at him, her eyes brimming with sadness.

Takeru looked up at Taichi who focused in on him like a lion having cornered it's prey. "I thought to myself this was all a misunderstanding," he said, "but, one day, before we met Meiko last year I will not forget it. Hikari had come home in the afternoon seeming more chipper than ever. She seemed early so I asked her why she had come back so soon. She said she wanted some time to herself and that she was not going to Yamato's concert. I did not know what she meant by that, so I hit up your brother. He said you had received six tickets and that you had given it to other girls. I was going to talk to Hikari about it, but when I got to her door I could not bare to open it. She had been crying really hard. The next day though she seemed fine like normal."

"Taichi," Takeru said, scarcely able to breathe, let alone defend himself.

"That's when I distrusted you," he said as if he stared right through him. "You toy with her so playfully like she just exists for your amusement and I will not stand for it. I will not allow you to break her heart anymore," he smirked confidently as if knowing he had won this war for her. "At least you can still see each other in your classes."

Takeru sighed, every single word Taichi said to him throttling his conscience. He had no idea Hikari felt that way. But why would she? She was his best friend. He had a lot of friends who were girls. He did not have a girlfriend, and he would not allow himself to because the only girl he had affection for was Hikari, no matter how many others were interested. He closed his eyes tightly, unable to believe how Hikari suffered because of him. What a fool he had been!

"Well," Taichi smirked as Takeru opened his eyes. "Anything you need to get off your chest before I go?"

"Why bother," he sighed. He stared up and smiled at Taichi. "I don't have anything left to give anymore. Their is nothing I can say to defend myself," he said admitting the hopeless truth. He wanted to justify himself, but this was Hikari's brother. He would come off as just being weak no matter what he did. "Can I just ask one request from you? One last selfish request?"

"Depends," he replied arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Can you let her keep the sweater?"

Taichi smiled at him as if he had attained victory. "What that's it? Knowing Hikari she probably has that on her bed right now waiting for a cold night so she has an excuse to wear it. Anyways, got to get going."

Takeru watched helplessly as Taichi vanished taking with him the only person he truly had ever cared for outside of his family. As he vanished Takeru found himself alone with Patamon unable to even look his friend in the eye. He could hear Patamon call out his name concerned for him, but he could only feel his guilty conscience weighing him down, lifelessly unable to continue fighting. "This...this is my punishment," he said watching as the room around him dimmed with the sun starting to set, and the shadows starting to grow on the walls.


	4. The Hidden Realm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.

On a side note, season one had the best villain which was Myotismon. You did not see character depth among the villains, but at least he had a goal and his fights and minion fights were epic against the digidestined. He is the only villain to actually return twice, but it was kind of ridiculous how hopes and dreams defeated him in 02.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hidden Realm

In a bright shining light all of them had appeared. Hikari, followed by her brother, were the last ones to arrive. She stood for a moment as all of the digidestined conversed together talking about where they were going to go. It felt so odd not to see Takeru there. She put her hand over her heart, feeling it quiver.

"Don't worry Hikari," Taichi said smiling. "Your brother will protect you if anything happens."

Hikari stared at her brother, her heart trembling in frustration. She couldn't do anything to stop Takeru from being hurt, and it was her brother's fault he had caused all of this in the first place. Hikari ignored him as he tried to be there for her. She approached Sora, the closest person she could empathize with.

"Can I walk with you Sora?" she said trying not to sound so pitiful.

"Sure of course," Sora replied understandably.

She felt Taichi's shadow as he followed her from behind as if tracking her every movement.

"So where exactly are we going Koushiro?" Yamato asked. "We can't just be sitting targets for that nameless digimon."

"I thought about that to Yamato," Koushiro responded. "I am sure that Homeostasis will make her move really soon. Until then just keep an eye out on Hikari."

Hikari hated to have everyone watch over her. Taichi was a stalker. Yamato seemed awkward. Sora seemed like a worried mother watching over her baby chick. Mimi seemed like she just found the latest fashionable accessory and would not let anyone touch it. And Koushiro like she was some art exhibit at the museum protected by a cage. Of all people, the one person there she felt ok with was Joe! She felt like she was one of his patients!

Joe slowed his walk and walked back towards her. "Hikari," he said, "You don't look well. Maybe we should sit down and rest?"

Sora put an arm on her shoulder and nodded her head.

Hikari completely agreed. Not that she needed to sit down and rest, but that she needed to lay down and pass out for several hours.

"Hikari," Tailmon said holding her hand. "Come on, just this way. There is a lake we can sit down by. If you want you can wash up."

The comment seemed off to Hikari. Was something wrong with her? Did she really look that upset?

She could feel Yamato leering at her almost as if he was discontent with her.

_What in the world is going on_? She thought. It felt like her whole world was collapsing.

"Hey Tailmon!" Gabumon said. "I think I found the pool you were talking about!"

She watched as all of them ran over to a pond near the edge of a forest they had been traveling by. They all started to drink, some played, and some teased the others. It was very precious to watch like they were little children.

"Hey!" she heard Taichi yell frustrated. "You can't do that Agumon. We can't let down our guard. We have to protect Hikari so don't slack off all right?"

"Don't worry Taichi, I am not," the friendly dinosaur said his claws ready. "I can digivolve to Wargreymon anytime and get the bad guy!"

"We can also become Omegamon," Gabumon added. "Relax. You to Yamato," he said his head turning his way. "Everything will be ok."

Taichi's hand and teeth gritted so ferociously Hikari thought he was going to have a brain aneurysm.

"What are you so angry for?" she asked plainly, letting down her emotions. "What are-" a shimmering light seemed to greet from sunlight reflecting on the water.

"Hello?" is anyone there?" she said zoning out, all of the other digidestined slowly fading from her view. Ah, yes she recognized this presence. "It's certainly been awhile," she said almost smiling.

"And you as well chosen child of light,"a familiar voice answered.. Now be still my oracle. It is my turn to take over..."

* * *

Taichi stared at his sister worried, but also concerned for her safety. "It's you," he said anxiously watching her realizing she had been controlled again. Every time this happened he wondered if one day she would never come back.

"Are you Homeostasis?" Koushiro asked

The being possessing Hikari nodded. "You have done well to bring my oracle here," she said. "For their is much we need to discuss."

Taichi remembered the last time Homeostasis had possessed her when him and Yamato were fighting. And then after that with the threat of Meicoomon. He wondered who the enemy could be this time. Yggdrasil? The evil Gennai?

"Tell me," he said. "The enemy this time. Who is it?"

The being turned towards him as if looking into him.

"Fear itself."

"Fear?" Taichi said swallowing. He did not understand.

"Each and every one of you," the being said, "has gone through the darkness to attain incredible power. However...be warned. That same power that has helped you is the same power that can destroy you."

He heard Koushiro jamming into his computer typing like a madman. "What do you mean?" he asked, Taichi going over to him seeing what he was looking at. Once more it was the previous message sent regarding going through the darkness to attain incredible power.

"Come with me and I will show you," she said.

Taichi placed his hand on Agumon's head as he walked by, knowing well the kinds of power that could be wielded. He had no idea where they were going.

"Your strengths are the crests wherein lies the power your hearts wield," she said as they seemed to venture off a path leading into the woods. "But when you faced the darkness and overcame it, you were also exposed to it and it's influences."

The being stared directly at Taichi making him freeze in his tracks. "You know exactly what I mean..."

Taichi glanced down at Agumon who seemed oblivious to everything. Yeah he knew. When Agumon digivolved into Skullgreymon and caused a world of havoc.

"...Or also," she said, "when Tailmon digivolved into Ophanimon. You digidestined faced the darkness and sometimes you failed. But it was by your bond together you were able to fight out of it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mimi asked. "We all can have good days and bad days right? It's just part of being human."

"And therein," Homeostasis said, her eyes zeroing on Mimi, "is your greatest strength and your greatest flaw."

Around them suddenly the digital world seemed to blur, the forest around them slowly separating away until their was but a path twisting ahead from where they were.

_What in the world is going on?_ Taichi thought. _Why does this place seem so familiar?_

As the digidestined walked towards a towering familiar structure Taichi heard Homeostasis guide them towards what only seemed like an unreachable far off destination.

"Wait a minute!" he heard Koushiro exclaim. "I recognize this place, but why are we here?"

"Just where exactly are we?" he heard Yamato glaring around.

"This is Myotismon's castle!" he exclaimed.

Taichi stopped moving forward suddenly catching a slight chill. That digimon had certainly caused nightmares for all of them, especially little Hikari.

"That is correct," Homeostasis said. "We are in the darkest place of the digital world."

The stench of death and decay littered the empty halls of Myotismon's castle. That vampire freak had really given them a ride for their money nearly ending their journey numerous times. And just like a vampire, well, he never really stayed dead until that Giga Crusher move laid him down for the count.

Homeostasis lifted up her hand and the door to the castle lifted. They all ventured forward walking deep into the darkness.

"Why are we even here?" Sora asked. "This place still really creeps me out."

"There are various layers of darkness," Homeostasis said as they waded their way through it. A little bit of darkness makes the light dim. A lot of darkness completely blocks out sight. And in ultimate darkness our own shadow becomes one with it and can't escape..."

Taichi swallowed, his burden as the leader of his group heavy. He knew the burdens they carried, but his seemed the biggest out of them all to him. After all, even with all the problems, fights, and worries they all faced he had to bring them together somehow to face the darkness.

"But then why did you take us into the darkness?" Taichi asked curiously. "Unless something is here?"

"That is correct," Homeostasis said putting one hand up in the deepest darkness in one dark hall. "Though darkness is evil, the shadows can conceal the truth, or be so very deep shield it from the outside world, just as it is with the human heart. Lies will warp around it to protect it, and so darkness expands around it into more layers like the universe constantly expanding. Darkness breeds more darkness and it's thirst is insatiable."

Taichi could not see anyone anymore, but only Hikari, pale and brightly shining with the influence of Homeostasis. The being seemed to grab an invisible doorknob and opened a door. "Enter...into my realm," she said, a twinkling brilliance enveloping the darkness into an archway.

Helost his footing as they all stumbled into a wondrous light.

Around them glittering silvery chains and a vast whiteness covered everything. Faint images of zero's and ones danced around.

Hey, I recognize this place," Yamato said. "This is where we disappeared in the battle with Apocalymon."

"Yes, that is correct," Homeostasis said. "This is my realm; An in-between between the digital world and death. It is a purgatory until digimon can reappear and be refashioned. Some in the image of darkness. Many in the image of light. In your battle your hearts which remained refashioned your bodies into stronger forms. You prevailed then against that deep darkness known as Apocalymon. And also many similar darkness's."

"Yeah," Agumon said staring around. "War Greymon certainly has a put a lot of dark digimon here."

"Don't be foolish," Homeostasis said her eyes lighting up seriously. "Don't think you yourself can do something like this. Digimon and humans together are powerful. But individually they are weak and fall apart easy. Come this way," she said leading the way.

On the right and left sides were chains of zeros and ones like strands of DNA in greater length and detail as they progressed. Taichi knew Koushiro would be enamored by the place. He turned to see him his eyes sparkling in wonder.

He said nothing as they approached an altar with a pedestal on it, a giant scroll bound in it's place with seals over them; One seal each, with each crest sealing it to prevent it for being opened. It was enchanting to behold, but the crests seemed to be faintly dim as if the seal was about to break.

It looked like a record book of somekind, the scroll thick and heavy as if it stored a vast amount of data. More so than even the history books at his old school. It had to be a record...a digital record.

"Just...what is this digital record?" he asked.

He watched as Homeostasis lifted herself up hovering over it staring down at them all, wondrous, but fierce some to behold .

"It is the key," she revealed.. "The key...to everything."


	5. Lord Fiermon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters or digital creations.

On a side note, digimon Tri was quite enjoyable because it broke the formula. I loved the character growth amongst all the characters and their mega forms being achieved. Even if the story did take awhile to develop, I did enjoy the Takari moments interspersed between the whole story. You could rarely find Takeru without Hikari and them supporting each other. Hopefully this leads up to something when they are adults. Don't rain on my parade, just rain.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lord Fiermon

The light seemed to absorb her brilliance and then separate as Hikari felt she had been torn in two. A being in Hikari's likeness stood in front of her, looking like Hikari herself, like an after image that would not go away. There could be no doubt in her mind the entity only could be Homeostasis. She could not believe it; the strange apparition-like entity appearing in front of the others. Hikari felt glad the other digidestined could be there for her though.

"Hikari, chosen child of light," she said touching her cheek, "I have absorbed much of the light you possess in order to strengthen the seal over the Digital Record," she said, the seals on the crests of the scroll growing brilliantly, the cracks healing like wounds in the skin. "You are more susceptible to the darkness now. But should you prevail against it, like a grievous wound you will be stronger, your light ever more brilliant than before."

She felt Taichi's hand on her shoulders and thought for a moment it was Takeru. "Takeru!" she exclaimed turning around seeing Taichi.

"Hikari..." Taichi said staring at her as if he knew her confusion.

She did not know what to think or how to respond. She wished Homeostasis still possessed her so that she would not have to face reality. The pain of not having Takeru there hurt too much. He looked incredibly heart broken when they had left him. Even after he had saved her life, she felt frustrated like he had been cast off. She watched as Koushiro approached her and Homeostasis as if bewildered by the new revelation.

"Homeostasis, just what is the digital record?" he asked.

"It is not something for you to know," she answered. "Should the data contained even be mentioned the seals would crack again. Just as all of your crests have. Through the darkness their are cracks in your hearts as you see the crests on the seal. But with this light seal from Hikari they can heal and be kept safe. Your hearts should feel less inclined to stress as well."

Hikari looked at the others who seemed slightly confused, but they looked as if they felt a bit light. A little more relieved and relaxed.

If only she felt that way.

"And now digidestined, with the seal intact, you can all now go ho-"

Strangely Homeostasis paused as if deeply concerned.

"-It cannot be," she said impartial, but fearful. "This is not possible."

"What are you talking about?" Taichi said looking to where Homeostasis was staring.

Hikari squinted and shuddered. A digimon covered in black armor wielding a shadowy sword stood in their path near the entrance.

"The herald has once more returned..." the voice said. "...Guided by the darkness."

"Guided by the darkness?" Hikari wondered aloud. "But this is a place of light!" she exclaimed fearfully having no sense of the danger nearby her.

"It is impossible for you to be here," Homeostasis said, her eyes brimming with fierce yellow light. "Begone you impure soul."

The digimon held out both of it's arms as a relentless attack in a blazing light struck him from overhead.

"Let the trumpets signaling his emissary's arrival blow!" he exclaimed as he was annihilated in a severe light.

She was relieved that it was gone.

"I guess we did not need to digivolve after all," Agumon said lightheartedly.

"DON'T BE SO SURE," a surprisingly dark voice echoed out from where the evil digimon was destroyed.

Everyone watched in horror as a terrible rift of darkness appeared and out of it a dark figure came forward warping around the light, filling everything around it's immediate radius in shadow.

"This cannot be," Homeostasis shuddered. "Their is no way you can come back. I watched as you were annihilated data bit by data bit!" Homeostasis exclaimed. "I annihilated you with my own bare hands."

"Oh, but did you?" the voice said taking form.

The being was harsh to behold. Like the digimon before it he was covered head to toe, but in tight fitting black armor, two incredible dark angel wings penetrating from it's back and two wings which served as horrendous claws also making him hover in midair. It's loathing yellow eyes looked down on them, jagged mesh teeth snarling their direction in disdain. For all of it's ferocity, the Digimon looked well kept and composed, humanoid, and even having a charming demeanor.

"Just as you hid the Digital Record in the Light so did I hide myself, knowing you would not notice anything outside of it's brilliance. I allowed myself to be destroyed only for this moment," he said staring at Hikari. "Thanks to your tainted oracle I was able to find the fracture in your defenses. It is my turn...to attack," he said leering as he lunged towards the Digital Record.

Homeostasis shot out a bunch of lights from the seal guarding the Digital Record and relentless vectors of light lashed out at him. One touched one of his wings dissolving it instantly, but he merely shrugged it off.

"You will not sully this place! Be annihilated in the light of judgment!" she commanded, more rays shining out of nowhere. The digimon dodged and weaved through them.

"You will not escape!" Homeostasis yelled as strands of the world wrapped him in chains one by one until he could not move.

"This time your destruction will be assured."

The digimon only cackled. From behind it in the rift a swarm of digimon came out of nowhere to defend him.

"How could it be Fiermon?!" Homeostasis exclaimed.

"You will address me as Lord Fiermon," he said breaking a chain around him with his clenched claw. "The place of ultimate light concealing the engine of the digital world...shall succumb to darkness forever."

With that said he snapped his fingers and an army of evil digimon emerged swarming the place and attacking everything and everyone in sight.

Most of them were Devidramon.

"Then we shall commence this battle, digimon against digimon!" Homeostasis exclaimed, shining lights entering into the digidestined partners.

Hikari also could not help but feel a surge of power.

Their Digimon all came forward in their champion forms and attacked the dark guardian dragon-like digimon.

"Tailmon go get them!" Hikari yelled as her lightning paws went in all directions swarming the digimon. Some of them went flying. Others crashed into the ground.

Greymon's fires burned away some of them, but others bit with powerful fangs hurting Birdramon and Ikkakumon.

Garurumon and Kabuterimon unleashed powerful blue blaster and electro shocker attacks.

Needle spray from Togemon seemed to irritate the digimon and enraged them.

"Chosen Children," Homeostasis said staring at Fiermon. "The Child of Hope. Where is he?"

"You mean Takeru?" Yamato asked. "He got injured during our last fight with the digimon you destroyed. "What of it?"

Homeostasis's glance met with Hikari's, her eyes wavering She then looked at the shield fighting frantically to protect the Digital Record, swarms of devidramon clashing with the barrier, some being destroyed.

"Was this your plan all along Fiermon?" she asked looking at them all.

Hikari noticed him close his eyes as if he was not proud or totally consumed by evil.

"The Digital Record holds my secrets..." Fiermon said. "...The data I need to be restored. I care not for anything else," he said, a surge of dark brilliance emanating from his claw.

"Digidestined!" Homeostasis cried out, "You must digivolve and destroy him! If he touches the Digital Record he will obtain ultimate power!"

"Then we can't let him get away with it," Mimi said. "Togemon, time to blossom!"

In a sparkling greenish light Togemon transformed into Lilymon. "Flower cannon!" she cried out launching a savage attack.

Fiermon merely tilted his head and a Devidramon took the brunt of the attack disintegrating it.

"Their is a difference," he said, "Between digimon made of darkness and digimon that use the darkness."

With that he said very calmly 'Winged Fury' and all of his wings launched over to the barrier protecting the Digital Record, and while all the vectors were busy, it cracked the foundation.

"My light cannot be broken!" Homeostasis shrieked.

"But whose light is broken?" Fiermon asked, but not in a taunting way. "Yours? Or the child''s?"

"Enough of this!" Taichi scoffed. "We are not going to be able to beat you unless we all can fight together. Your up! Digivolve Greymon!"

"You got it!"

In an orangish light Greymon digivolved to Metal Greymon.

"Now, while his guard is down, finish him!"

"Giga Blaster!" he shouted, two digital warheads flying out from his metal plated chest.

Two more Devidramon flew over and were blown up by the attacks.

"There are just too many Devidramon!" Yamato said cautiously eyeing his friend. "Gabumon, you and the others are needed right away!"

One by by one all the digimon achieved their ultimate forms except for Hikari herself. She watched them all take on the Devidramon, Homeostasis also unleashing incredible beams of light.

"Hikari I need to help them!" Tailmon cried tugging at her side.

She barely could feel Tailmon's paw. What was wrong with her? She seemed so calm and indifferent to everything.

A Devidramon approached Tailmon and she knocked it away with a lightning paw attack.

"It's so...dark," Hikari said, feeling as if her whole body was sinking into a familiar darkness. She could not put a finger on it. Homeostasis said she had taken most of her light, but she knew she still had some at least. But where was it? She kept thinking about what Taichi said earlier; Of how Takeru should stay behind. Images swarmed her mind regarding the digimon that attacked her and Takeru doing his best and getting hurt badly. She could feel hot tears brimming in her eyes.

Around her the other digimon viciously attacked the devidramon. Homeostasis seemed to be losing against Fiermon and she knew it would only be a matter of time.

"This is my fault," she said the side of her face going numb. "If I did not bear the crest of light like this Takeru would never have got hurt. He would have never had to go through any of this. If I wasn't so..." she said giving into despair.

She heard Tailmon's voice quiver. "Hi...kari?:

In a burst of darkness Tailmon digivolved into Ophanimon.

Hikari barely recognized her. "Did...I do this to you?" she said her eyes tearing as she touched her face.

Ophanimon seemed indifferent. Hikari noticed the air had frozen still as all the other digimon stopped fighting and gawked at the transformation.

"Hikari," she heard Taichi's voice crack. He looked speechless and terrified for her.

She stared at her brother as if he was not there. All these people were watching out for her self interest right? Why did it seem like they were only trying to help themselves? She could literally feel darkness seeping out of her.

Ophanimon lifted up her hand and let out a savage attack at Metal Greymon.

"No darkness shall corrupt my domain!" Homeostasis yelled lifting up a hand towards Hikari. "Where is your protector child of light? The crest of Hope is not here?"

"If there is no hope..." Fiermon said floating over to the barrier. "...Then the light is dispelled. 'Focus Night','' he stated as a surge of darkness swirled in his hand and he pushed it into the barrier completely shattering it vectors and all.

"No!" Koushiro exclaimed. "Tentomon we cannot let Fiermon have the Digital Record! We need your mega form!"

"Koushiro, I can't," Mega Kabuterimon grunted. "I can't go any higher!"

\

"But it should just be like riding a bike," he said as if unsure what for them to do.

"I don't want the Digital Record," Fiermon said approaching it. "I only want..." he said walking over to it, and stretching his claw over merely touching it with his claw...

...To know what's inside it."

Fiermon lit up in an eerie light as data from the Digital Record translated over to him.

The digidestined stared at him helplessly.

"My servant Ophanimon, you have done well," he said as Ophanimon glided over to him. "Though you are dyed in darkness I am not your master, for she stands in the way of your return to the heavens," he stated as both of them looked at Hikari.

She knew this could not be good, but she didn't care.

"I...I don't care about anything," she said, more darkness emanating from her. "My light is fragile and weak. And I am to the point where I don't think anyone would matter if I were gone."

She felt Fiermon leer at her.

"You are correct. Your existence is only a hindrance," he said, his wings spread ready to attack her. "You have no hope, so succumb to your own destruction," he declared unleashing a devastating 'Winged Fury' attack at her.

In an instant she looked up in silent shock as Ophanimon took all four blows from Fiermon.

"How is that possible?! You dark digivolved! Your heart should be cold and uncaring!" Fiermon hollered, surprised.

Ophanimon cried out and dedigivolved back into Salamon.

Hikari watched helplessly as she fell back into her arms.

"Salamon," she teared for her friend. "I am so sorry I did this to you."

Oh Hikari," she heard her puppy whisper. "You aren't so weak after all. Even with all the darkness coming out of you I knew you were still there shining light like a lantern in the darkness. I just had to whisper to you," she whimpered.

Hikari held Salamon close, her hot tears pouring down her face.

"I don't want to lose you Salamon! Salamooon!" she screamed, her digital puppy dog losing consciousness.

She felt an insane amount of light radiate from her towards the other digimon.

"Taichi, I can do it now!" Metal Greymon exclaimed.

"Then show him what you got!" Taichi said throwing a fist in the air.

In a brilliant flash of orange Metalgreymon digivolved to War Greymon.

Yamato also felt power emanating from WerGarurumon. "You got this!" he said pounding his fist in his hand.

"Then here I go!" Wergarurumon exclaimed. In a cold blue light he digivolved into Metal Garurumon.

Fiermon merely smirked as they came at him. "So this is your power," he noticed.

.

A powerful Gaia Force and Ice Wolf Claw shot over to him. He placed all four wings in front of him and they held together defending against the attacks.

"I am disappointed," he said as if he was let down.

"It's not over yet!" Koushiro said. "Megakabuterimon it's your turn!"

"Time to get buzzed!" Megakabuterimon exclaimed. In a purplish hue he changed into HerculesKabuterimon. "Mega Shocker!" He called out, Fiermon effortlessly batting the attack away.

"So together this is how you have overcome all odds," he said as if contemplating them.

One by one the rest of the digimon digivolved to mega forms but Fiermon seemed like he was merely toying with them.

"Vikemon, Rosemon, Phoenixmon. For mega level digimon I expected so much more from you."

With a flap of his wings, calling out "Shrieking Terror!" Fiermon beat them back savagely.

"But this worked before!" Sora exclaimed. "Why is this not working now?!"

"I don't know," Mimi said startled. "Something feels different!"

Fiermon clapped his hands laughing as if he was enjoying all of this. "Tell me, what do you call a light with no sustaining power behind it?" he asked.

Hikari stared up at him, not quite sure what was going on. She felt surprisingly hot, burning with a fever. "It's so hot," she said holding onto Salamon. "Salamon, hang in their," she said falling to her knees.

"Hikari!" Taichi called out.

She could barely concentrate as he called out. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Yamato! We have to finish him NOW!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Let's go Omegamon, it's your chance!" Yamato cried.

With that the two mega digimon combined their strength to form Omegamon.

He held up his arm towards Fiermon. "You're not dodging this one," he exclaimed. "Supreme Cannon!"

With that Fiermon, with little fear tilted himself as the attack came by him. His arm had a big chunk taken from him.

"I detest this arm," he said watching it slowly dissolved and ripped it from his body.

"You've got him on the ropes Omegamon! Finish him off!" Yamato cried.

Fiermon jumped back and unleashed his winged fury upon him.

"Transcending Sword!" he lashed out, severing the wings causing Fiermon to shriek.

He then proceeded to rush forward and stab him.

Fiermon covered himself with his arms and closed his eyes. "Shadow Feint!" he cried, a similar attack Hikari had seen before striking Omegamon. But where had she seen it?

Omegamon cried out and fell back hitting the ground.

"What happened? Omegamon had him on the ropes!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yes he did," Mimi agreed, "But he just as soon got the upper hand."

"I know I have seen that somewhere," Taichi said, "But where?"

Homeostasis walked over towards all of them having observed it all. "Piedmon. Attack: Clown Trick. An effective powerful blast that rendered Wargreymon down for the count until Metal Garurumon's friendship revived him."

"But where did he learn such an attack?" Sora asked. "He never used it before."

"This is why he went after the Digital Record," Homeostasis explained. "Fiermon has become the most powerful and wisest of digimon ever. He knows the entire History of the Digital World."

"Does that mean you will tell us what's exactly in the Digital Record?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes," Homeostasis said. "But not here." She then lifted up her hand brimming with light and all the chains of the domain came over to Fiermon and wrapped him up in them rendering him unable to move.

Fiermon did not fight against the attack, but merely took it.

With that in a swirling white light all the digimon got sucked into a portal including Hikari. She saw that digimon leer, but not menacingly as they all vanished inside of it.


	6. Bond of Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon or any of the characters. They are just that memorable whether you're five or a grown adult.

On another note I just realized the page breaks so far did not carry over from the doc manager. We all make mistakes. Another mistake I did not make is making Taichi seem like a jerk. What you don't understand now you have to take into context throughout this story. I might be hard on him, but I always saw him as a stubborn hard headed leader. who always came through in the end. That only makes his redemption more noteworthy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bond of Brothers

Hikari awoke sometime later, but it was at her home. She looked so surprised to see she was back so soon, but realized the stress must have gotten to her and she had passed out. She realized she was in bed, her digital friend beside her. She felt Salamon's fur, Salamon's chest inhaling and exhaling as she rested comfortably in her arms healing up from the battle before. Hikari felt relieved to have her with her still, but she felt her own forehead and it felt incredibly hot still.

She opened her eyes barely and in the hallway saw her Mom slap her brother.

_Why...is Mom hitting Taichi?_" she thought. _He did not do anything wrong_.

She could barely keep her eyes open as she passed out again.

* * *

Takeru glanced at the clock on his phone as he himself could not bring himself to open the door to the Yagami residence. Yamato had told him before about what happened to Hikari. Even though he was banned by her brother from seeing her their was no way he could just ignore her.

"Hikari," he said finding the strength to ring the doorbell.

A lady answered the door, similar to Hikari, with a sad smile. He always thought Hikari's mom looked pretty and wondered if one day Hikari would look like her,, but Takeru believed Hikari was even more beautiful.

"Oh, hi Takeru," Hikari's mom said.

"Hi," he said taking off his hat. "I heard about what happened to Hikari. No one has told me anything about her current condition. Is she ok?"

Her mom looked at Takeru in frustration, much to his surprise, then she smiled. "She has a terrible fever. But I don't ever want to see your face again or hear you stopped on by. Understood?"

Takeru literally stumbled when she said those words. She sounded like Taichi.

"But why?"

"Because you will be the death of my child," she said slapping him in the face.

Takeru stared stunned at his cheek vibrating in pain. "I did not do any-"

"-Why didn't you protect her?!" she yelled grabbing onto his shirt. "I know about you digidestined! Aren't you supposed to be the Crest of Hope? Why weren't you there?! You are always with her!"

Takeru felt the tears welling up in her eyes and tilted his head down. His side ached out of emotional pain, the physical pain slowly going away. How could he explain himself after everything Taichi told him? No matter what he did, he knew this was all his fault.

"Why is this so hard?" he said talking to himself, tears brimming down his face, smiling.

"What is the matter with you?!" he heard Hikari's mom exclaim retreating in the house slamming the door.

Takeru honestly felt he could not explain anymore. His heart. The pain. Hikari's trouble. In a way he felt entirely guilty and gladly accepted any punishment with a smile.

"Hikari," he swallowed thinking about her. "Even if everyone ends up hating me, I will not betray you," he said weighing heavily. "Even if you hate me for the rest of your life I will never stop...being their for you," he said closing his eyes enveloping himself in the cold, quiet air.

* * *

Takeru tried to pick himself up after the horrible encounter eventually retreating down into the city beneath the subway lights. There he found Yamato's band's bar area, Yamato's band practicing in the background more than likely for a concert. The air felt cool, the lights dim, but relaxing.

Takeru found himself having a nice fizzy soda, much to the chagrin of his fat stuffed animal flying preangel. He gladly shared the drink with Patamon to his delight.

"You know Takeru," he said, fizz dripping down to his belly, "You don't have to smile if you don't feel like it."

Those words made Takeru twitch slightly. "I don't know what I will do with myself if I don't," he said. "Tell me Patamon, do you think that makes me a dishonest person?"

"Well to be frank with you Takeru," his pudgy friend belched, "I'd say more or less incapable. You never risk anything putting your heart on your sleeve so you can feel safe."

Takeru chuckled slightly. "You know me Patamon. And what's wrong with that? I'm just trying to protect myself," he said drinking his fizzy drink. "I don't ever want to rely on anyone else to protect me anymore. I have to be the one to protect," he said slamming his drink down on the counter.

Just then a familiar face looked at him overhead.

"You're looking less than chipper today Bro," Yamato said.

"Nah," he replied with a curt smile. "I just like listening to your band when they get into arguments. Oh, and the drinks are not bad either."

He could feel the heat from his brother's smile press against him.

"That's good to hear. You're developing into quite a masochist aren't you?"

"Hikari tells me that all the time," Takeru said. "Frankly I don't know myself."

His brother grabbed a fizzy drink and sat down next to him. "Actually I am glad I caught you. I was about to text you but then I saw you sitting down here."

Takeru knew where this was going. He knew that Yamato was going to tell him Hikari was worried about him or that she had gotten better or-

"-I don't want you to spend any time with Hikari Yagami anymore," he said, Takeru's hand freezing on the table where his drink was.

This was the last thing he expected. He started to laugh. It felt like a cosmic joke as if the whole world was conspiring against him.

"First Taichi tells me I don't need to protect Hikari anymore and now you are doing the same thing. Have I ever treated Hikari badly?" he asked. "I've risked my life for her. Just because you are my older brother does not give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do," he said coldly with a smile.

The next thing he knew he was laid out on the ground, his drink dancing across the floor like a skipping stone. He felt his cheek throb in incredible pain. He had been getting hit a lot their lately it seems. He was surprised that his brother actually hit him; his own brother!

"So what you're turning against me to?" he asked getting up.

"Dang it Takeru!" His brother said pounding his fist on the table, "Forget that dam oath! At the rate you were going you were going to collapse! You've been trying to care for her so much you have been neglecting yourself!"

His words rang hot, Takeru not flinching. "That's a lot coming from you," he said grabbing a chair and with rising intonation smashing it against his brother swinging it against his side. "You don't even know what I go through!" he exclaimed, Yamato wincing holding his side.

"I know enough to know you can't protect anyone responsibly if you're hurting. And if you're hurting Takeru why do you insist on protecting her?!" He yelled throwing another punch, Takeru landing on all fours on his back.

He slammed the ground with his fist and got up, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"What's wrong Bro? Are you going to be honest for once in your life or are you going to continue this charade until the day you die?" Yamato challenged.

Takeru breathed heavily, hell bent on sending Yamato flying. But he stopped trying to catch himself. It was not like him to lash out in anger very often.

"Fine Yamato," he said taking his hat and setting it on the table. "The truth is your music is terrible. Your losing fans, and we are all sick of the drama," he said seriously. "But as for me," he said terrified of the own words coming from his mouth, "Hikari has become the single most important person in my life. Even more than you, more than Mom, more than Patamon. I fail so many times at being the man I want to be, but I am torn apart by my past unable to move forward," he swallowed. "But being with her gives me hope that the future will be better."

"Bro..." Yamato said with a cold face, as if really trying to listen to him.

Takeru felt cornered as if he had no choice, but to reveal to him the details of his life; The details he had been keeping quiet for years. Not even Hikari knew. He hesitated as he told him.

"Do you know Mom drinks? As each day passes she sees me less and less. Sometimes she will not come home for days and I don't know if she's even alive. She never texts me back. Not since the second separation."

Takeru held himself back and took a slight breath. "The people I care about are all falling apart around me," he said. "The only future I have to look forward to is emptiness. I only hope that all of you can rebuild yourselves up without me ruining your lives."

With that Takeru walked by his brother done talking with him.

His brother grabbed his arm stopping him. "Takeru," he said his voice calm, but serious, "You can't take responsibility for other people's choices. If you do, you will never be fully able to take care of your own. You will always be half in and half out never fully committed. That is no way to live your life," he said.

Takeru felt Yamato let go of his arm. "Taichi would probably kill me for telling you this, but Hikari fell to the darkness again because Taichi drove her away from you. Ophanimon returned and nearly died to protect Hikari like you. She is just like her brother. They are both unstable. Taichi is too headstrong, but Hikari is just the opposite. And you're like Hikari to that way. Two unstable people like you and her are only killing yourselves," he said.

Takeru closed his eyes. Lowering his head he felt Yamato come back to him and put a hand over him lightly. "Hey, let's get out of here and get some fresh air. You may be my knuckle-headed brother, but I want to get you up to speed on what's been going on."

Takeru felt a bit lighter, picking up Patamon and heading out together with his brother...whom he now had rekindled some kind of respect for even if he did disagree with him.

* * *

Fiermon sat enthroned on his castle at the very top of the digital world his chin resting on his hand. He had refashioned it into an image he found pleasing, but still Myotismon's castle had it's own unique charm and he just had to put it as his centerpiece.

A digimon approached his throne, an ogremon pledging loyalty with a bow.

"Oh your grace," he said. "I have come by to offer you all the support in the war against Homeostasis," it said. "Let me fight to bring terror to your enemies."

With a waive of his hand, ogremon fell apart into data bits in front him. Fiermon took what pieces he needed from it and absorbed it into his own.

No aides or anyone else were of any help to him. He did not need help from any other digimon for he was all sufficient. He winced, His body suffering greatly due to impurities in his system. Only killing digimon with bits and pieces of his DNA brought him any solace. One day he would complete his form and free himself from the nightmare of existence.

"How long?" he sighed taking a breath. "When will I find my original form? When can I end this madness?"


	7. Murderous Provocation

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the amazing characters or digimon in the story.

On a side note, as you can see by the title things are about to get dramatic. But I assure you, this is just the beginning. You have not seen anything yet. The story will evolve even further into more mature elements, but the transition is natural and never forced. And just like Tri the characters can come off uncaring. Well, at least they will have a shred of compassion this time.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Murderous Provocation

Hikari sat up in bed removing a cool towel from her forehead. Salamon was resting comfortably next to her. She could not have felt more glad she was right there.

Just then her door opened and Taichi peaked his head through.

"Good that your up," he said. "We're all meeting up at Koushiro's to talk about our plan. And...well Takeru will be their as well," he said hesitantly. "But I don't want you talking to him."

Hikari felt like protesting, but Taichi had already shut the door.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes!" He shouted.

Hikari had no time to react yet. A buzzing sound caught her attention as she received a message on her phone.

She looked down excitedly but fearfully. It was from Takeru.

"See you soon." she said reading the words.

She started to slowly put everything in order making her bed, but then glanced down to get another message.

"Let's go out after for some ice cream. My treat."

Hikari literally could feel her heart leaping for joy. It had seemed like ages since she had spoken to him and since Taichi had forbidden her from seeing him. Even though it had only been a day or two. She quickly jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

* * *

Takeru removed the last bandage from his face, his injuries nearly no longer visible on his body from his fight with his brother. He slowly got dressed in his usual outfit, the house empty except for him and Patamon. He could not get Taichi's and Yamato's words out of his head as he put on a medium green shirt and beige shorts, his beige cap facing forward.

He stared at himself in the mirror wondering about the person looking back.

"Yamato and Taichi have both become my enemies," he said staring down at his hand clutching his digivice.

What was once a task given to him by both of the older digidestined when he was a child, and then taken away, was no longer going to be a task. No, he would take this up as his mantle.

"I've got to show her I care," Takeru said looking at his phone.

He recently had sent Hikari an invitation out for some ice cream but received no response. The way he worded it made it seem innocent enough and not like he was asking her out on a date, even though that was his intention.

He did not care if Taichi, Yamato, or even Hikari's mom did not want him to be with her even if it was just as her protector. No, the only person he would listen to when it came to his feelings for her was only Hikari. If she told him to stop pursuing her then he would have no choice.

He recalled the conversation with Taichi before about the six girls he invited to the concert and how heartbroken Hikari had been.

He had not realized she had been hiding it all this time from him. Had he known he would have severed all contact from any other girls just to be with her. No, he had to be confident. He had to win her heart again no matter what it cost him. Even if that meant risking everything and their relationship to tell her how he truly felt and the consequences he would have to face.

Whether for good, or for evil, nothing would stop him.

"Takeru," Patamon said fixing his hat that looked crooked. "Are you ready to go?"

He smiled as he patted Patamon's head. He walked over towards his dresser, put his cell phone in his pocket and went on his way.

"Absolutely," he said, walking with his buddy, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Hikari was still getting her hair right passing by every reflective surface her and Taichi happened to pass by on the way to Koushiro's.

"We're just going to see the others. It's not like you're going out on a date or something," she heard her brother complain.

Hikari could not dare to tell her brother the truth.

Eventually she arrived with her brother at Koushiro's place.

"Glad you could make it," she heard Koushiro welcome them jamming on his computer.

"Have a seat," Mimi said waving at Hikari.

Oddly enough, though Taichi wanted them to be apart the only spots available were right next to Yamato.

Taichi sat next to Yamato almost begrudgingly.

Yamato turned his head as if pretending he was not even there.

Hikari could feel Taichi giving him nervous glances.

Takeru next to her smiled like normal as if he had been waiting for her. At least he looked like he was feeling better.

She smiled back like normal to him, though she knew there was a lot of tension.

_You would have thought nothing was happening between us,_ she thought, but she felt her heart pump twice as fast. Her best friend albeit casually invited her out for ice cream and none of the other digidestined were invited! At least, it wasn't a group message. It looked like it was addressed solely to her. She could only hope that was the case.

"Why are you suddenly so chipper?" Sora asked appearing over her on the couch.

"Oh, I am just glad to be back," she said, Takeru still smiling.

"We were worried about you," he said his voice concerned. "Is your fever gone?"

She felt him place his hand on her forehead, Mimi practically falling on top of Koushiro upon seeing this.

Hikari could not help her face was turning red unable to process Takeru's sudden-how could she put it? Affection or friendship? He had not been this way for quite awhile or hardly at all. Takeru had never been so how could she put it? Direct with her like this before? Before he would have just asked if she had been feeling better.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, looking more serious.

She looked into his determined caring eyes and tried not to get lost in them. He had not missed a beat from watching over her like he always had.

Hikari's mind raced desperately to come up with an excuse.

"I'm fine. It's just a long walk," she replied, Sora looking at her like that was the lamest excuse she could come up with.

"That little louse," Taichi grumbled.

Hikari noticed him leer at Yamato as if telling him to do something.

"All right, all right," Koushiro happily said getting up off the ground. Hikari thought he would be angry, but noticed that Mimi had fallen on him.

"He's trying to conceal how happy he is," she smirked.

Everyone seemed to settle down as Hikari tried to look serious. So many things had been on her mind lately and Takeru was not helping.

She smiled back at him knowing he was doing this on purpose. _A strawberry Chocobomber parfait for sure _she thought, Koushiro starting to speak.

"Just so we are all on the same page," he said, "Homeostasis is the one that asked us to be here." He pulled up an interface on the computer, and the being's voice started to emanate from it.

"Chosen Children, I see you all have finally gathered including Hope. That is good. For in order to defeat Fiermon you must work together."

Hikari noticed Takeru take off his hat focusing on her words.

"Fiermon has the ultimate digital power," she said. "For with the power of the Digital Record by merely touching it, he has the knowledge of all the digital world since it was first born. He knows every battle that you went through. He knows your strengths and weaknesses and will exploit them without mercy."

Is that why Omegamon failed to destroy him?" Taichi asked.

"That is correct," she replied. "As he is right now Fiermon has completely taken over the digital world and is performing a ruthless purge."

"A purge?" Hikari said getting up.

She did not like how this was starting to sound.

"What exactly is he doing?" she asked.

"Killing," Yamato said nearly sulking. "He's killing the other digimon."

Hikari put one hand over her mouth, the other digidestined at a loss for words.

"But...why?" Joe asked.

"Because he is looking for data within the other digimon," Homeostasis said. "I believe he is trying to recreate his original form."

"Oh great," Sora said one hand on her head. "So he's trying to make himself even more powerful? He's already one of the strongest!" she exclaimed.

"He sounds different than the other evil digimon we've faced," Takeru said unusually serious. "Most of them just wanted to rule with an iron fist, but if he kills them all he won't have anyone to rule."

"Yes I agree," Koushiro said. "Their must be a deeper meaning behind it."

"Regardless of what that is," Homeostasis said, "he knows what his weakness is and is doing all in his power to prevent his destruction. And I have a good idea of what that is."

"Then tell us!" Mimi exclaimed.

"It is-"

-All of a sudden Koushiro's computer lit up all in red.

"-Classified," a leering presence said in her place.

Hikari turned towards Takeru, him holding both of her arms as if by instinct to protect her shocked to see Fiermon.

"Homeostasis, what is Fiermon doing here?!" Koushiro asked. "Hey!"

"Koushiro, what's going on?!" Taichi asked. "How could you lose the signal?!"

"It's not my fault, somehow Fiermon broke through my system. I've been hacked!" he exclaimed

Hikari felt like hiding in Takeru's arms even more even thoughshe was nearly in his grasp. How in the world could she find comfort in a time like this?

"Children, calm down," Fiermon said in a civil matter. "I am physically not present with you, so you have nothing to fear...at least for now," he said folding his claws under his chin leering at them.

"We are going to defeat you!" Taichi cried out. "And we'll restore the digital world to what it once was before!"

"How can you restore an illusion?" he questioned. "Programs change, upgrade, and digimon are not exempt from this process. The digital world is the nature of change itself, ever shifting," he explained. "What you seek to protect digidestined is not the digital world, but the memory of those you call friends."

"You...just what is your game?" Yamato asked. "Are you also just trying to spread your influence through darkness?"

Fiermon looked lost in thought.

"What a strange thing to say. What would the point be for me to spread my influence? I need no allies. I need no minions. Anything I do I do of my own hand to ensure my success. I don't leave myself any openings or allow incompetence to allow you digidestined to wriggle on through like the wretches you are."

"Then why are you causing so much suffering?!" Mimi pleaded for answer nearly tearing.

"Because it never ends," he said glaring at them. "And in order for it to end I must exact as much suffering as possible. That's why I have channeled you in to this broadcast."

"What broadcast?" Joe asked tilting his glasses on his face.

"This can't be good," Gomamon murmured.

"Gentlemen and women, welcome to this special broadcast," he smirked.

He backed up and the whole screen illuminated for them to see him.

"I have four special guests with me today," he said. "They are digimon whom you all know really well. They have agreed to be this evenings entertainment."He leered at them coldly. "I am sure you recognize them."

There, stranded up by chains connected to a pillar Hikari recognized four beloved digimon: Leomon, Cyberdramon, Elecmon, and Piximon.

She could hardly believe they were all there.

"Without any further delay let the execution begin," he said.

"No stop!" Mimi screamed.

"Elecmon no!" Takeru cried out.

"Elecmon? Fiermon said. "It seems you've been volunteered!"

"No!" Patamon said practically getting ready to attack.

"Please digidestined protect this place!" Elecmon cried out.

Without any warning Fiermon with a single claw pushed into Elecmon causing him to scream out in agony. Then with a pitiful whimper it disappeared into data bits.

"Fiermon you coward!" Taichi shouted angrily. "How dare you do this to our friends?!"

"What friends?" he said not even turning around piercing through Piximon, Piximon screaming until he was nothing but digital fairy dust.

"Piximon!" Koushiro cried.

"How dare you?!" Sora teared up.

"How could you honestly do this?" Mimi wept. "Our dear friends..."

"Digidestined," Cyberdramon said barely functioning. "I am just a data program. But you must preserve the data file that is our home. You must."

"That's enough out of you!" Fiermon exclaimed lifting up his hand, and Cyberdramon being scattered to the winds.

"Please no!" Hikari cried burying herself in Takeru's arms. "Cyberdramon!"

"That just leaves the last one," he said zooming in the screen. "I'm sure you recognize this one. After all you've seem him die a thousand times already," he chided. "I figured you'd be used to this by now."He grinned maliciously. "As a matter of fact I had him reconstructed just so you could see me kill him!"

"Leomooon!" Taichi cried out.

"If my death will give you the strength to persevere then so be it!" Leomon cried out.

Fiermon turned toward him annoyed. "No despair? A virtuous death? Please, don't let this be so boring!"

He cried out "Winged Fury!" savagely piercing Leomon. Every digimon and partner winced as Leomon was repeatedly stabbed over and over again by Fiermon's wings until they could not bear watching anymore and turned away, his death cries evaporating over the digital world.

"I swear," Taichi said wiping tears from his eyes, "We will destroy you!"

"We'll pay you back for everything you've done!" Yamato also cried, his voice hoarse.

Hikari felt herself weeping along with all the other digidestined.

"That's right, mourn for what you have lost," Fiermon said the chains behind him empty. "This is but a shadow of things to come for you digidestined." He held out one hand and then looked at the other.

"If you seek to fight me with courage, I will show you your cowardice!

If you seek to battle me with friendship, I will consume you with loneliness!

If you desire to come at me with love, I will bring out your hatred!

If you try to outdo me with knowledge, I will reveal you for your foolishness!

If you believe being dependable will help you, I will show you how useless you really are!

If you wholeheartedly think you just need to be sincere, I will bring out the lies that you've scattered around you!

Should you have faith that your hope will win in the end, I will be waiting with despair!

And then before all of this is over should you bask in the light, I shall corrupt you with darkness!"

Hikari felt all eyes leering over in fear at Fiermon.

"I know you Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari," he said. "Rest assured one day you will be permanently deleted. I will be waiting in the wings ready to strike you and your digimon down," he said, the broadcast deleting.

Hikari stood there shocked by what happened and the direct threat Fiermon gave them. They had never been threatened by name before. It felt so personal as if the demonic digimon wanted to end their lives with his own hands.

Tailmon jumped into Hikari's arms as if consoling her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," she said nudging her fur against her chest. "Nothing will stop me from wiping that smug look off of his face."

"Tailmon," Hikari smiled. She felt like laughing; her cuddly digimon cheering her up. It seemed all of the digimon were cheering up their partners even though they were all terribly sad.

"We can't let him get to us," she heard her brother encourage everyone. "He may know our crests, our names, and our fears, but he does not know the bonds we have with our digimon!" Taichi explained. "He will go down just like the others!"

"I want to do some research on this Fiermon," Koushiro said scanning through his computer. "First time I've ever been called dumb," he said. "You know I can't let that slide."

"And I'm more than just an honest pretty face!" Mimi added. "Isn't that right Koushiro?"

"Well, um, yeah," he said his face turning red.

"Mimi is a pretty face and a trendy dresser," Palmon complimented. "She's like a flower."

Hikari smiled as Mimi cuddled with Palmon.

"Takeru, it's going to be ok," she heard his partner Patamon say. "He can be as melodramatic as he likes. He still can't get to our spirit."

She felt Takeru's smile as he rubbed his head. He did not say anything

.

"Well, what's the plan now?" she heard Sora ask optimistically. "The only thing that I 'hate' is him," she said. "Maybe I can bring some sandwiches tomorrow? Are we meeting up again?"

All the digimon went crazy over the food.

"I think it's a good idea," Yamato agreed. "I think he's going to try to drive us apart. Like he's going to try to target us one by one."

"That being said," Taichi added approaching Yamato, "I thought I told your brother to stay away from my sister. Seems he's ignoring me and I don't like it."

"Join the club," Yamato said rolling his eyes. "I tell him she's an unstable mess and is no good for him, but does he listen to me? Nope!" he exclaimed.

Hikari felt embarrassed that Yamato said that about her, but she did not resist that observation. In fact, her and Takeru were both kind of like that.

"Well," Takeru said, Patamon resting on his shoulder like a parrot, his voice hanging heavy as if upset and drained by the loss of his friends, "I'm heading out now. Thanks for including me this time," he said walking away. Hikari felt slightly offended he left her so suddenly, but as he left he seemed to point at his phone.

Hikari put her phone in per pocket and looked at Tailmon who was also smiling. She started heading out with Tailmon.

"And where are you going?" Taichi asked.

"Oh just going out to do some shopping," she smiled, realizing it seemed kind of heartless to say that after four of her digital friends were deleted moments ago.

"Hikari," Tailmon said holding her hand. "I want to go out for some ice cream."

She put one finger to her lips as they headed out.


	8. Parfaits, Ice cream and Confessions

disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, but if I did I would probably animate the story I am writing now.

At the end of the day Digimon is for kids primarily but Digimon Tri opened the door for other audiences. Not like another similar show with a perpetual ten year old even after twenty years. What digimon lacked for quantity it made up for quality. What this other show did accomplished the opposite. 150 has become over 800. But I could tell you even if I had been brainwashed the baby forms all the way to mega for the digimon, the digidestined's names, and their crests and relationships.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Parfaits, Ice Cream, and...

"Let's see..." Takeru pondered. "...Hyper Chocolate Strawberry Tropical Bomber," he said paying for some ice cream and a parfait and sitting down at a table. He knew this one was Hikari's favorite. He placed hers next to his plain vanilla ice cream with wafers around the rim. Their difference in taste was like night and day.

He stared at them trying to block out the image of his friends having been slain by that monster Fiermon. Takeru imagined what would have happened if Fiermon got ahold of Hikari and shattered her to digital dust. The thought was unpleasant, but he would not let that happen. At the thought of Hikari he looked up glad to see her.

He turned seeing her approach him and smiled as she sat down at the table. "

Sorry I'm late," she said straightening her hair a bit. "Were you waiting long for me?"

Takeru merely smiled as if to say, I've been waiting so long the ice creams melted. He handed Hikari her favorite parfait.

She said nothing and grabbed it, enjoying a tasty bite, but her mood seemed kind of down after what happened.

Takeru seemed pleased despite the circumstances of what they just went through.

"I want some to!" Tailmon said crawling out from underneath the table.

"Save some for me!" Patamon added.

Hikari and Takeru smirked letting Tailmon and Patamon take their ice creams and go retreat underneath the table.

Takeru felt a bit apprehensive now that he was finally alone with her. "H-Hikari, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Takeru said his smile fading.

She grabbed her forearm a bit nervously.

"I heard about what happened," he said intently. "With Ophanimon, and how you fell to darkness again even for a brief moment. Was that really because I was not there?"

Hikari folded her hands on her chest as if searching for the reason herself.

"I...don't know Takeru," she sighed. "All I remember was being angry ever since I went to the digital world."

"You were angry?" he said. "That's not like you," he smirked.

"Every girl get's angry," Hikari pouted, her cheeks turning slightly red.

He could not help but adore her. "What were you angry about?" he asked tapping his finger anxiously.

She turned away from him hesitating to answer, Takeru noticing how tense she looked, waiting for her words. She let out a sigh and he knew she was finally ready to tell him.

"Everyone went along with my brother when he said to leave you behind. And then our brothers not wanting us to be together...it really hurt inside," she said putting a hand on her chest. "Takeru I don't care if you did it just because our brother's made you promise to, I just..."

She seemed lost in thought looking down.

"Come on," he said leaning over and touching her hand.

She stared at him, her eyes watery and unstable still searching for the reason.

He found himself grabbing her hand earnestly waiting for an answer.

Her body started shaking and he let go realizing he had been a bit too aggressive.

"I'm sorry Hikari," he said realizing had put her in a bad spot. He did not mean to come on so strongly for an answer, but, he himself did not know how he should respond to her. The air felt more depressing and Hikari looked even more so even though he asked her out. He had to do something, anything to get her to smile and to tell her how he felt. Takeru stared at the window outside fumbling around for a solution. He knew he had to cheer her up.

"Did I tell you," he said coming to realize he had not thought of an answer, but was still speaking nearly afraid of each word he was saying, "I went out on a date with a girl?"

She turned toward him surprised, and, maybe, a little bit afraid? He could not tell.

"Hmm," she said wiping a tear from her eyes inquisitively. "I never knew you were interested in girls before Takeru, aside from the one you took to the concert, " she smirked.

"I only invited them," he quipped. She sure was quick to bring that up.

Hikari seemed relieved the tension was off of her.

"Tell me, what's she like?" she asked curiously. "Is she pretty?"

Takeru smiled hiding his secret.

"Indescribably Beautiful."

"Oh, she's that pretty," she said almost taken aback. "You must have some pretty high standards Takeru," she said almost as if she was envious.

"Not really," he replied plainly. "I've actually known her for years."

She looked at him as if she was starting to get jealous.

"How come you never introduced her to me?" she said her voice down, but anxious. " I...I would definitely want to approve of her you know?"

He covered his eyes with his forearm and smiled unable to stop himself adoreher, for loving even the little ways she expressed herself.

"That's not possible," he said. "If she knew I was telling you this I don't know how she would react."

Her voice sounded puzzled. "But don't you know her really well?"

"I know her better than she knows herself."

"What's she like?" Hikari asked.

Takeru sighed. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. Was he really toying with her? To protect his heart? Her brother Taichi had been right. He could not believe he was doing this to her.

"Hikari, she's...incredibly kind. And gentle," he said each word more painful than the last. "She can be a bit shy, but always does her best for everyone else but herself."

"She sounds like a really sweet person," she said, Takeru almost hearing a break in her smile.

He felt hot stinging tears falling down his face.

"Takeru? Your crying," she said grabbing his hands. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her as if all his defenses had finally gone down, like he was just that protective little boy again watching out for his best friend that meant so much more.

"Sorry," he said wiping his face with his arm.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked starting to tear up herself. "This isn't the Takeru I've come to know all these years."

He searched frantically through his memories trying to find anything that he could use to convey his feelings. It was no use. All he could think about was the fact if he did not let her know he would have lost this one and only chance. He realized with all of his defenses down he had only one option left.

"Her favorite parfait is the hyper tropical chocolate strawberry bomber," he said, unable to believe he had said that.

Her mind seemed to freeze to Takeru as if she was contemplating everything.

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this," he said still tearing wondering if it had been enough. "But you'll have to forgive me Hikari. I'm...not strong enough when it comes to this kind of stuff."

He got up, giving up. How else could he tell her? Her brother and mother hated him. And he would probably never be able to see her again one on one after this. He knew he was blowing his only chance. But to tell Hikari that he liked her, no, that he actually loved her, he did not know how else he could put it into words.

"I'll...see you at school tomorrow," he said painfully. "I know I can't see you anymore outside of school and as a digidestined, but as long as I can still see you, to be near you, even if it's just for a moment, then that will be enough," he said starting to walk away feeling dejected.

Takeru stared at his shadow as he walked out of the ice cream shop. Happy kids, parents, and some couples seemed to remind him of a past and a future he would never have. He vaguely recalled his own family and him and his brother doing something similar a long time ago, and, for an instant he saw him and Hikari as if parents looking back as if they had a child. No, that kind of future was no longer possible. Resigned he kept walking away.

He suddenly heard a pitter patter or fluttering of wings behind him; he did not know which. Suddenly he felt a warm soothing comforting presence wrap around him.

"Patamon," he said smiling sadly. His friend always had been there for him.

"Takeru? What is it?" Patamon wondered fluttering over him, Takeru surprised.

He stared down to see two slender hands wrapped around his waist.

"Hi...kari?" he wondered, the hands trembling and shaking. He did not know whether he was happy or scared he was only dreaming.

"It's all right. You don't have to say anything else," Hikari's voice said, barely cracking.

Takeru swallowed his frustration, his pain, tears still seeping out. He started shaking, Hikari supporting him in his pain of possibly losing her.

"How long?" she asked barely audible, but he could hear her clearly as if it was the longing of her own heart.

"As long as I can remember," he said, her hands shaking even more, his tears stopping.

"Please don't go like that," she said her voice soothing his soul," her arms holding tightly as if for dear life. "Not again. Not ever."

Takeru smiled remembering the last time she thought she would ever see him when she had been taken by the Dark Ocean.

"Why, you'd miss me Hikari?" he smirked lightly.

He could literally hear her nodding her head, her grip tightening.

"I didn't understand at first," she said, "Who you were to me either. We've been together so long I did not know how to feel or how to explain what I was feeling."

He felt her frame start to quiver around him, her voice struggling, as if Hikari was doing her best to not break down into tears.

"But that day when you risked your life for me I knew that I cared about you so much I would also have gladly given my life for yours to. I realized I couldn't live with myself if you died...To not have you by my side...Not even for one day."

Her hands would not stop shaking as if she was afraid to lose him to.

He turned around and just stared at her face, her amber eyes tearing, fearful, reflecting his own soulful desire as if she herself also desired him. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, but was so afraid of it. Those lips looked so inviting.

"Hi...kari..." he said affectionately bending down his face towards hers. He reached out his hand to the side of her hair and gently slid it down her cheek. He found her reaching her soft lips out toward his and lock in a gentle embrace with him.

_This must be what heaven is lik_e, Takeru thought releasing his lips and staring at her eyes closely, seeing not only himself and her, but a future together.

Hikari turned away from him immediately her face running red. "D-does that answer your question?" she asked tapping the ends of her index fingers against each other.

"Y-yeah," Takeru answered so relieved he could finally let it out no longer having to bear the anxiety.

They just stared at each other and laughed nervously like close friends but adoring each other. He had no idea where to go from there or even cared. All he could do was savor each moment he could spend with her.

"So now what?" she asked, awkwardly looking at him, covering her blush, and looking away.

Takeru was at a loss for words.

"I'm just so happy," he said barely audible.

Who cared right now about what his brother thought, her brother thought or about their moms and what they were thinking? Hikari actually returned his kiss and his feelings. Maybe, just maybe she had liked him just as long as he had her. Why did it take him so long to realize it?

"I finally know how you feel about me," she said smiling. "I always wanted to know about you Takeru ever since you came back into my life. How you felt? What was going on underneath that hat of yours?" she said enamored by him. "I could always tell so much about you, except about how you felt about me. I just knew from that moment our lips touched you were what my heart had been desiring most," she said tenderly. She put one hand on his face and positively beamed. "You had me wondering for a long time."

"I'm just a hard book to read," Takeru found himself smirking back.

"Maybe hard-headed," she said hitting his head lightly with her palm, the two of them laughing.

Amidst his joy with her at that moment he noticed Hikari tense up like a startled house cat.

"Takeru? This might be bad?" she said turning towards the window.

He looked and saw Mimi throttling Koushiro who was holding a dozen shopping bags staring at them. Poor Koushiro looked sick; shopping bags strewn all around him. He then saw that Mimi looked at them. She grinned and held out her phone, Takeru's face pressing nearly into the glass.

_Oh no,_ he thought.

She had snapped a picture of the two of them in their embrace kissing.

Takeru and Hikari smiled at each other; Takeru knowing their would be trouble. He could literally hear Mimi texting their brothers the message.


	9. The Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters.

Aside from this, I always wondered how a confession scene would play out between Takeru and Hikari. I knew it would never be direct, and, I believe that it had to do justice to both their characters and their entire journey till this point. Yes, Takeru is still a bit of a coward, but we love him anyway. And Hikari is always so neutral with her emotions. Something had to give. Eventually we all find the parfait of our heart. Digimon can keep that quote to.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Contract

Hikari came back home that night in a bit of a happy daze. She kept reflecting on her date with Takeru. The wanting hopeful look in his eyes for her. The indirect confession of his, the sadness that had taken over him, and, the fact as he started walking away from her she realized she could not live without him. She loved him just as much as he heard loved her. Then their passionate kiss and the feeling of her lips on his. It made her feel a bit warm. But even so, she was so happy she nearly forgot to take Tailmon home with her.

"You're awfully chipper," Tailmon said stretching on the bed. "And you did not have that much of your parfait."

"Oh that's all right," Hikari said humming to herself. "You can have all my parfaits from now on."

"Really?!" she said, her fur standing on end. "Wait, wait, wait, no something's up. Tell me what happened."

Hikari smirked slightly. "Ok."

Tailmon's face lit up in shock. "He kissed you? That things human do in romance flicks?" she asked.

Hikari nodded.

"Seriously, like the ones in the movie theater? That kind?!"

"Well, nothing as intense as that," she said her face turning red, "But yes, we did."

"Oh Hikari," Tailmon said shaking her head. "Your brother is going to kill him."

"Well," she replied, "That is if his brother does not kill him first so no one has a chance to tell my brother," she sighed.

"Oh, wait," Hikari said checking her phone. "Just great," she smiled showing Mimi having sent her a message saying 'It's about time!' with their picture.

"No Hikari," Tailmon snickered. "Taichi is really going to kill him. Hope that was not your last goodbye kiss," she teased.

"Don't even joke about that!" Hikari said scrunching up her ear, Tailmon laughing from the ticklish touch.

"Maybe you should go somewhere else until this dies down," Tailmon suggested. "Trust me, your brother and Mom are not going to be happy."

"Yes," Hikari said. "Sounds like a good idea. But with who?"

She received another text this time from Sora. It said 'I am so proud of you!'

"Digital devices to the rescue," Hikari quipped starting to text her back.

* * *

Takeru laid down on his bed, his forearm over his eyes thinking about Hikari earlier. Her gentle face. Her smooth lips and then that kiss he wanted to give her for so long. He stretched out his hand towards the light above him lighting the room. He could not wait to see her again.

All of a sudden Yamato appeared in the doorway.

"You finally did it," he smirked approaching Takeru. "Who would have thought my kid brother could pull himself together like that? I am just in shock."

"Are you still against me seeing her?" Takeru said staring up at the ceiling placing his hands behind his head.

"Your business is your own," he said. "She's a sweet girl, but she is still unstable. I thought you were more responsible than that Takeru," he said sounding disappointed.

He smiled. "I'm not the same Takeru I once was," he said. "I'm not afraid anymore. No matter what happens I know that Hikari loves me," he smirked.

"Well," Yamato said, "You'll have to prove it to Taichi that you equally love her. I would not want to be in your shoes bro."

"Or her mom," Takeru sighed. "She's against me to."

"Ouch!" Yamato said bringing his hat down over his head. "You've really put Hikari in a bad position. She's going to have to choose between her family or you. Can you live with yourself having to make her go through that? She's not going to handle it well."

"Maybe Taichi will come around," Takeru grinned.

All of a sudden the door to his room opened.

"I sincerely doubt about that!" Taichi yelled appearing, cracking his fists.

Takeru immediately sat up surprised to see him so soon. He thought it would have been at least another day before they talked things over. He turned towards Yamato for an explanation, but the way Yamato looked at him coldly it was as if he had to take responsibility for his selfishness.

Yamato stared at Takeru shaking his head.

"You made this choice," he said firmly. "So now you have to see it through and be fully committed to it. If you truly care about Hikari you will. I warned you," He said glancing at Taichi and leaving the room.

Takeru stared into Taichi's eyes, boiling with unusual rage. Even if Taichi had been mad at him for what he did there was no way he was acting like himself. Something seemed off.

"After everything I said," Taichi said through gritted teeth, "You still ignored me. I told you I never wanted you to be near her again!" he shouted.

Takeru stared at Hikari's brother. Taichi held out a picture of the phone sent from Mimi towards his face. It said 'Your sister's growing up.'

"It just pisses me off you did this behind my back! You and your brother are exactly the same!"

Takeru could not take much more of this. He was tired of constantly being criticized like he was some corrupted knight that stole the pure, virtuous Hikari away.

"I never meant to fall in love with Hikari being her protector," he confessed, "But I can't lie that I feel that way about her. And she feels that way about me. I don't understand why you can't just be happy for her."

Taichi stared at Takeru and to Takeru's surprise slammed his fist against his face into his bed. The pain shot up straight to his cheek. His strength surprised him.

"Because I can't stand you! You're just going to hurt her again! And again! And again!" he roared.

Takeru looked up at him weakly completely shocked Taichi could display this much anger at him. "But what about Hikari?" he asked wincing, holding in the pain. "You can't talk to me like I haven't known her all these years. I know her heart. And I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose," he said gritting his fist. "Even if you are her brother you can't stop me from seeing her. I won't let anything get anything in the way of our relationship. Can't you understand that?" he said trying to reason with him.

"Taichi!" he cried out trying to get his attention.

Somehow he had been so fixated Takeru could not get through to him. He felt Taichi's hand push him onto his bed knocking his hat off of his head. He struggled to believe Taichi could harbor such rage. His imposing posture stood over him as if he would never get up again. There was such malice and even tearful emotions all over his face.

Takeru tried desperately calling out his name, one more time, but to no avail. He watched in horror as his murderous stare made his blood grow cold., a familiar shiver running up and down his spine.

"I will never EVER let you see Hikari again!" He screamed in a fit of rage grabbing onto a CD player sitting overhead Takeru on his dresser and slamming it down on his head.

"This can't be...happening," Takeru stammered too late as he was powerless to stop the weight from crashing down onto him, his hands falling limp.

* * *

Hikari looked around Sora's room admiring it. On one wall she saw a picture of Yamato in his band with Yamato's signature on it. In the center of the room she saw a canvas of flowers and a few flower pots. Hikari knew Sora had recently taken in interest in flower arrangement, but did not know she had been taking it to seriously. Despite the room looking like a miniature art studio though Hikari felt welcomed.

"I don't think I've ever been to your place before Sora," Hikari said unpacking a backpack full of clothes and personal items.

"Your always welcome!" Piyomon said. "Except when Yamato comes ov-"

"-Okay Piyomon!" Sora said interrupting her smiling. "Why don't you and Tailmon go grab a snack while me and Hikari talk?"

"Any catnip?" Tailmon asked, Hikari watching them walk away.

"Nope! Plenty of birdseed though."

Hikari smiled grateful for their friendship and hospitality.

"Well?" Sora said coming over to her helping her unpack her stuff. "Tell me how it happened."

Hikari felt her face flush red. "Do I have to?"

"If you want to stay," Sora said obviously with the upper hand.

Hikari smiled as she unpacked her things.

"I guess you could say it all started out with him giving me his sweater," she said taking it out and holding it to her chest. "Then from there, he got hurt, I got a fever, Taichi and Yamato both got mad, and somehow Takeru texted me before we had the big meeting that he was treating me to ice cream. When I arrived things seemed normal enough. He asked me how my fever was and from there I don't know he seemed so indirect about everything. I knew he was worried about me but then after I told him how frustrated I was at my brother."

She paused, reflecting on his next words. "He was so...shy," she said adoring the memory.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"He told me that he was going out on a date with a girl. I honestly did not know how to react. I was happy for him, but also incredibly sad at the same time. I could not explain it. So when I kept asking him questions it dawned on me after he said randomly her favorite parfait is hyper chocolate strawberry bomber," she said getting into the details of his questions.

"So let me get this straight," Sora said intrigued. "If I have this right he called you indescribably beautiful, gentle and kind and he knew you better than you knew yourself."

Hikari felt her face redden. "No one has ever called me that before. I've been told I look pretty, but it just makes my heart swoon a bit."

"Well don't daydream now! Continue!" she said as if she was watching a really good movie.

Hikari put down the sweater and kept taking some of her clothes out. "He looked incredibly sad and got up to leave because he knew it would be the last time he could get away with seeing me outside of normal social activities because of our brothers and my mom. So when he told me this was the best he could do I knew then what he meant. It's not like he could just tell me 'I like you.' To him it meant so much more."

Sora clapped her hands together delighted. "That's exactly what I meant. Childish fancy blossoms into tender romance. "

Hikari nodded her head agreeing with her. "When Takeru was about to leave for good I had to make a decision. My mind wanted to stay safe to just rationalize everything would be ok and that I would see him in class tomorrow, but..." she said feeling her heart beat, "...My heart would not accept that. I ran over to him and caught him from behind. It was difficult also confessing in my own way. We never even said the words 'I like you or I love you," she said smiling shyly. "But when he bent down towards me that way, it just felt like I was meant to be with him and I wanted him to be with me."

She saw Sora swoon next to her. "That's a beautiful story," she said. "So after that you came here so Taichi and your mom can cool their heads right? I don't see what they have against Takeru."

"I don't think my brother's rage is so much against Takeru. I just think...he's a very bitter person right now. He doesn't let things go easily."

Just then their was a knock on the door.

"Strange, I was not expecting any company," Sora said getting up. "You better go in the other room."

Someone knocked harder on the door as Hikari scampered into the other room peeking her head from behind the corner.

It was her brother who looked exasperated and remorseful.

"Sora...he said looking at her in the face and then turning away. "I've done a very bad thing. Takeru he's...in the hospital...it's really bad..."

Upon hearing those words Hikari collapsed on the ground and buried her face in her eyes. "W-what did you do Taichi?" she asked tearing. "What did you do to him?!"

"All I can say right now is you better head to the hospital Hikari. I...I don't deserve to even be able to be near you or Sora right now," she heard him say as if he sulking. "I don't know what came over me."

Hikari felt a cold slap as Sora hit her hard. The pain shot up her face stopping her tears.

"If you have the energy to cry you have the energy to go to him. Let's Hurry!" she exclaimed.

"Piyomon it's an emergency!" Sora said opening her window letting her fly outside.

Hikari watched in a red light as Piyomon digivolved into Birdramon.

"Hurry to the hospital!" she commanded as Hikari and Sora got on. They vanished in a streak of red light burning across the night sky.

* * *

It had been a good hour since Hikari arrived to the hospital. The doctors were in the emergency room with Takeru, Sora was in communication with Yamato who would undoubtedly be there any minute, and Taichi was nowhere to be found.

Hikari felt sick to her stomach, each minute feeling like a needle stabbing into her stomach. It was the worst feeling in the world.

All of a sudden one of the doctors' came out and put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. He merely shook his head. "I am sorry. The blunt force trauma to his head is severe. He has a 50/50 chance of surviving if his swelling goes down. Otherwise it will interfere with his nervous system and he won't last."

Hikari felt the floor underneath her give way and she collapsed on the floor. She barely heard the words 'Hikari 'by Sora and Mimi who had just arrived as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hikari felt vaguely aware of herself as she felt surrounded by a vast darkness. The air felt moist, her body cool to the touch. It was almost ethereal.

"Hikari..." she heard a voice whisper to her.

She turned around, but no one was there. She realized she wasn't anywhere. She was in the darkness, sitting quietly, lost in her heart.

"...Hikari..." the voice called out again.

"Whose there?" she asked looking around her.

"...The light," the voice replied as a light slowly seeped in to the periphery of her vision.

"I know you," Hikari said recognizing the voice. "You're Homeostasis, the one that's been using me."

"In the past I have used others," the voice said approaching her getting louder, "but none have resonated with me the way you have. You are quite powerful in your own right."

She looked on at the being of light that vaguely resembled her as if she was lost.

"You're eyes tell me you want something," she said as if it could look into her soul. "I see," she said like she was reading the hurt on Hikari's face. "Hope is about to die. And with that hope the one for whom you hold affection."

Hikari felt her legs give out underneath her as she fell on the ground again. Desperately she tried to crawl over to the being and grab what looked like a blinding silhouette of a beings' shawl around her leg. She did not know why, but she felt as if somehow Homeostasis could help.

"What would you have me do?" she asked. "My power can only affect the digital ones," she said, "But you and him are flesh and blood outright. I am no doctor."

Hikari could literally feel tears flood the ground around her. She wanted to scream out, but her voice escaped. Being this close to Homeostasis like this was like being possessed by her. Wherever she was right now being this close to her she could only listen, but no one could hear her voice.

"It is a shame," Homeostasis said looking at her. She walked over in the darkness and made it light up around a figure lying in bed, barely breathing.

Hikari saw her look over the equipment realizing she was by Takeru's bedside.

"Should this equipment have been more effective it could have saved him. It's effectiveness is behind about 7 years too late. The child of Hope is going to die tomorrow at this rate," she observed detached.

The tears would not stop flowing from Hikari's eyes. How could this happen? They had just confessed to each other and now...she was about to lose her hope. She mouthed the words 'Takeru' painfully. She could not bear the thought of losing him.

"There is but one choice of action," Homeostasis said circling around her curiously. "I have a means to save him, but at great cost to the both of you."

Hikari shot up wrapping her arms around her leg crying her eyes out like waterfalls. She would do anything if it would save his life no matter the sacrifice.

"I see then," she said walking over to Takeru as if she could read her mind. She grabbed the palm of his hand and with a piercing ray made a mark.

Hikari noticed him wince in incredible pain, but then slept peacefully.

"It is your turn," she said approaching Hikari, who braced herself for who knows what. She felt a sharp light burn that sliced through the palm of her hand carving it in a unique marking.

"It is done," Homeostasis said. "With this contract complete between the three of us the digital power is yours to defeat any darkness," she declared. "You are now bound to one another forever. Breath for Breath. Life for life. And now you are my eternal vessel whenever I desire it. It is the price for this sin because of your selfishness."

Hikari looked at Homeostasis bewildered and mystified.

"It is the destiny of hope and light to be bound forever," she said. "They go hand in hand completing each other," she concluded dispelling all of the darkness around her.

"Go now. Because you have this power the darkness will come at you like never before," she warned. "Should you fall he will fall. Should he perish so you will perish. Your lives are in each other's hands," she said vanishing along with the darkness.


	10. Courage to Survive

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the digidestined or or digimon or anyone else in the show, but if Fiermon was in the show he would be my favorite villain. Hero concepts get so boring when the villain is there just so the hero can have an enemy.

On a side note before anyone decides to lynch me for Taichi's aggressiveness especially concerning poor Takeru, though Taichi has grown up and matured a lot I believe his past haunts him to a point one can regress from growth, but just the same, everyone can crack when they are under pressure and do horrible things; Especially the leader of the digidestined. Flaws are an opportunity for character. Character is an opportunity to cheer for the protagonist. And we, whether we like it or not as the audience can't help but participate shouting out at them between the lines.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Courage to Survive

Somewhere in the digital world Taichi found himself completely lost. He wandered through the woods, pain and bitterness pouring out from his heart. As he felt the pricks in his chest he reflected still not believing what had happened to him before. He stared at his hands seeing blood on them and Takeru laying their still like he could never get up again. Taichi never used to have this kind of rage before, but his anger got the better of him and now Takeru...he did not know what would happen to him.

"Why did I do it?" he screamed. "I just...I didn't want to lose again! Not to Yamato or those of his blood!" he yelled out.

Over the years looking back on everything whenever it seemed like things were going his way, Yamato interfered. Whether it was back in the days of his childhood or being one of the role models for the younger generation. Yamato had just a way about him of outshining him. Yet, even still he did not hate Yamato for that, but actually held with great respect. Even as he fought and argued him with all the way till now somehow Yamato just sharpened him, made him really want to believe every word he's said and his choice of actions. Of course, that all changed after they had pummeled each other into the ground and caused the whole group to separate.

During that time and after he noticed a change between Yamato and the girl he secretly harbored affection for. They seemed closer even though Yamato still kept his distance. Taichi could not quite put his finger on exactly what happened, but then as he grew older she seemed to distance herself from him. About asking questions. About asking what the right thing to do was. She just grew apart from him and little by little gave Yamato all that attention. By the time Taichi had realized it the seeds were already rooted. Sora had become fully committed to Yamato and he knew he had no chance anymore. He, Taichi Yagami, the wielder of the Crest of Courage and the Leader of the Digidestined...had lost.

Taichi hated to admit it, but he was a sore loser. Whether it was playing soccer or playing with the affections of a girl he had to win. And now that Sora was no longer in reach his respect for Yamato slowly twisted into a jealous resentment for him. Time had passed, and little by little he felt like he was starting to heal and move on from losing Sora. He realized that Yamato actually listened to her and encouraged her to go down her own path, Yamato waiting for her in thew ings if she needed to ask anything. He gave her the affection and trust he himself was uncapable of giving her. Deep down, he hated to admt it, but he never once had considered his feelings, only his own feelings in comparison to her. He never really understood her on her terms, but only on his. It took awhile, but he managed to swallow his pride and accept their relationship, even if he hated the constant reminder of his own failures. That feeling burrowed deeper and deeper until he could not feel anything anymore, but just keep them at a cold distance. It might have seemed harsh, but he could not allow his immature self to ruin what remained of the friendships he had with them and he vowed to never let it happen again. But just when his strategy had finally started to work an even greater threat emerged.

This time, in the shadow of his rival, his sadistic little brother let himself be known with his sights set on his sweet little sister Hikari. He did not notice at first because he himself had charged Takeru with taking care of her. But just like with Yamato and Sora, over time this had somehow escaped him and he had missed a deepening friendship and love between them replace a caring brother sister bond he had with her. His sweet caring doting little sister who scolded him for not waking up, but smiled so warmly and innocently as an angel had been ensnared in the clutches of Yamato's brother.

He could only imagine the sneers of contempt on their faces as if to condemn him of his faults and his mistakes. He could not blame this on anyone but himself, especially losing his sister like that. No, he could not lose his sister, even if she had already given herselfto the corrupted darkly Takeru who only toyed and played with her heart, he would not abandon Hikari to a miserable life with Takeru. He knew one day he would break her heart leaving Hikari broken in pieces. He had to save her, not matter what it may cost him. The ache in his chest twisted deeper in his heart as he fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"What have I done?" He lamented, sinking his hands into the soft soil grasping it in his clenched fists. He could see the misery on Hikari's face and the terror on Hikari's face as he smashed the stereo on top of his head. Taichi wanted to go home in a safe place more than anything, but it was likely Hikari would ever speak to him again. Now because of this he knew he could never return could never return home again.

He eventually wandered out to a cliff side from a clearing in the trees. The area seemed quiet, not a digimon in sight. He stared looking down at the rocks below. "If I wasn't so aggressive..." he said, "...If I was not such a hothead to everyone when I don't get my way no one would have ever felt like I was pulling them with me or bossing them around. No one would have ever thought that way about me."

He covered his eyes and kept walking till he was near the cliff's edge. _Maybe I should just do them a favor and leave forever,_ he thought. _Everyone would be so much happier that way._

* * *

Takeru's eyes focused on the slowly clearing world around him. The darkness blurred his vision, but as the light separated the darkness his vision became clear. He breathed in, albeit painfully, but at least he knew he was alive. He felt a terrible pain spread across his face like he had been smashed in the face with a baseball bat. The swelling felt like it was receding on his face, and aside from the terror he felt when Taichi had nearly killed him, he felt peaceful. Takeru wondered why he felt that way, until he saw Hikari, her arms folded resting her head on his legs. He smiled down at her and rubbed her head.

As he did, he felt a sharp incredible pain as he looked at his hand. There were scars and a strange mark all over it. "What is this?" he wondered aloud. He had a feeling Hikari might have had something to do with it, but for now he knew that he should let her rest. He leaned back in bed and thought about what happened. He had never imagined Taichi could have come at him like that and nearly kill him. It would have devastated Hikari forever and the other digidestined would never have forgiven him.

"Takeru," Hikari's voice whispered, her hand reaching out towards his. He stared down astonished she had a similar marking burned on her hand.

"Just what happened?" he wondered staring up at the ceiling.

"Takeru!" a chubby pillow with wings yelled jumping into his arms.

"Patamon!" he exclaimed hugging him. "I missed you buddy!"

"I got really scared Takeru when you told me to leave you alone at home after you got back from the ice cream shop. I never thought you would ever end up here unless a digimon got to you. You just wanted some time to yourself huh?"

Takeru pondered Patamon's words. _Why does that seem so familiar?_ he thought. He remembered the anger in Taichi's eyes and the cryptic words of Fiermon.

"I have a feeling he had something to do with this," he said looking down at Hikari.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good morning." Again, her hair was perfect. Tailmon was curled up next to her yawning sleepily.

"Watch over her for me," he said caressing Hikari's hair.

He knew that in a way he had deserved the ire of her brother's rage by not respecting him. Somehow darkness had gotten to her brother and their was no way he could let him suffer, just as he had seen Hikari suffer and struggle with depression for quite awhile now. And it was not as if Taichi had been completely in the wrong. He was just being her protective older brother. It was his own selfishness to want to be with Hikari that caused him to lash out like that. He remembered so clearly the hurt and confusion on Taichi's face before Taichi struck him.

"I'm going now. I'm not coming back without your brother. He is really hurting to Hikari," he said exiting the room.

Yamato was there waiting for him, cans of coffee scattered around him. "Guess you didn't die," he said scrunching up an empty can in his hand.

"Nope," he Takeru replied looking at his hand and th4e bizarre markings on them.

"Your girl collapsed while you were gone from worry," Yamato said. "But don't worry. Me and Sora helped her and the nurse rested her up for the night."

Takeru grabbed a can of coffee next to Yamato and sat down. "Hey, do you think Taichi would really have done this?" he asked drinking some coffee stimulating his nerves.

"That hothead can do anything," Yamato almost grimaced looking at him. "It's a good thing, but also a bad thing."

"I don't think he was himself," Takeru said. "I think something might have happened to him."

"Yeah, he lost his mind," Yamato said punching his fist. "That jerk's probably off sulking somewhere just for nearly killing you. I've done that lots of times," he smirked.

Takeru sighed enjoying himself. "But of course you didn't have the strength to finish me off," he laughed.

"What was that Takeru?!" he said throwing an empty can at him.

Takeru avoided the can thrown at him and turned to Yamato seriously.

"Mind letting your little brother drag you into more trouble?"

He grinned. "Nah. I can walk on my own thanks."

Takeru felt like his brother seemed more like a true friend rather than a distant relative. At least Yamato was not like their Dad always so distant from him and her mom and rarely ever talked about him according to Yamato. He took out his cell phone and started texting the others about Taichi.

His brother took out his phone and Takeru knew he must have gotten his message.

His eyes seemed incredulous. "What do you mean by this?" he asked. "Putting me in a spot bro, saying I know where Taichi is."

Takeru could only smile innocently. "If you don't know where he is bro, then no one has a chance of finding him."

* * *

Taichi stared down in the abyss as if he was already in it, his body lifelessly down there. Even if he died it would not make up for the grief he had caused his sister. Just ever since he heard his sister cry her eyes out and then the sweater everything Takeru had done had annoyed him. And then when he went behind is back to see his sister it was too much. He closed his eyes trying to shut off his frustration.

He felt a leering presence stare up at him from a jagged spire below.

"Denizen of light," it said, "What value is their in your life? If you do not have the courage to go on, then at least show your resolve by taking responsibility for it. Indeed, it is the only way to restore your courage."

Taichi swore he saw Fiermon slowly rising, the jagged spire he was standing on making him grow higher till he was at his level.

"How did it feel?" Fiermon smirked. "Did the darkness overflowing in your heart feel satisfying to scream out? You feared losing your loved one and in turn her and all of the digidestined have deserted you," he mused.

Taichi covered his hand with his heart disgusted with himself. "Something did not feel right," he confessed. "I knew I was mad at Takeru, but I would never hurt him like that. I just...wasn't myself," he said staring down into the abyss.

Fiermon frowned staring at him as if he could see through him. "Your kind blames the darkness when they can't take responsibility for their own choices. It is a strawman, a lie, so you don't have to feel as responsible for the consequences," he explained.

"Did you not see your crest nearly shattered when you first saw the Digital Record? The weight of your responsibility and taking on the others put the most pressure on your shoulders. The stress weakened you over time. That is why you wanted your strength again, but the things that made you strong were being taken away. Your rival, and now, your rival's brother had stolen your love interest and your sister. In your attempt to regain your courage you destroyed it," he said showing Taichi's crest in his hand, breaking and shattering to pieces.

Taichi felt so lost, so deserving of punishment, he merely took it in stride. "How do you know that?" he asked still not quite sure about the digimon. Even if he had the Digital Record, their was no way he knew all that.

Fiermon looked at his hand as if looking into himself. "What do you think the Digital Record is? I knew you ever since you came to this world and every time you've left it. Did you not think I would infer your jealousy over Yamato and Sora, and, especially Takeru and Hikari your sister? Eventually you would lash out. That's why I did not pursue you when Homeostasis opened that gate to leave it's domain. You would break yourself with your own hands."

Taichi looked up at him absorbing everything he was telling him. He listened to each word, realizing that Fiermon sounded almost human though that was impossible.

"Tell me something," he said sheepishly, "you know about Skullgreymon to don't you? And all the battles we fought facing the dark masters?"

Fiermon nodded his head.

"Skullgremon dark digivolved and Agumon regained himself. But the dark masters were destroyed. And apocalymon was destroyed," he said. "But you say the darkness is a lie. So what about those evil digimon was a lie?! They almost killed us! Piedmon nearly had us all into keychains!"

Fiermon frowned looking at Taichi as if he understood nothing. "What you call evil is really the virus. But, it's the meaning of the virus that caused these digimon to exist in the first place."

Taichi still did not quite get it. "What do you mean by meaning of the virus? They are evil. They threatened the digital world so Homeostasis sent us on a wild goose chase to destroy them."

He felt cold as Fiermon looked at him directly in the eyes.

"You fail to understand. Tell me, when an arsonist burns down a building and the fire kills someone do you put out the flame or take care of the arsonist?"

"You take care of the flame first so it does not spread out of control," he responded. "Then after once things are under control you go after the arsonist."

Fiermon clapped his hands once. "Good," he replied. "But if you get used to putting out fires, the arsonist is never caught. In the meanwhile the average person will blame the fire and not the arsonist because they do not understand a fire as anything other than fire. The fire is a symbol of it's creator's madness and murderous intent, so it is with the dark digimon."

Taichi could barely grasp Fiermon's logic. "So because they are programs they are not to blame," he said aloud, wondering about all of their battles. "They are a symptom!" he said looking at him seriously.

Fiermon pointed down the cliff. "So glad you could come to that revelation before your demise. But now it is time you repent of your murder. You can't hide behind the excuse of darkness. You can't run from the lies you are facing. Cast yourself down to show you've taken responsibility," he commanded as if he knew Taichi's faults even more than himself.

Taichi hesitated staring down, wondering if he would feel any pain once he hit the ground. Fiermon seemed impatient for him to act and it seemed suspicious.

"Simply fall onto these jagged spires and it will all be over," he gestured with his hands as if he was a servant opening a door for him, his voice spreading through his every thought. "You won't have to bear the burden of leading the others. Or living your life every day seeing the bashed inhead of your sister's hope causing her grief. Take responsibility Taichi," he suggested. "Only then can your friends move on."

Taichi observed the dark being grab a piece of spire it was resting on and transformed it into a sharp dagger.

"This one's for you," Fiermon said. "It will take all the courage you can muster to end your life, but you have already forfeited that privilege haven't you?"

Taichi could see it so clearly when he crushed Takeru's head with the CD player. _I...killed him_? he thought. _Of course I did. I was so angry I did not know my own strength._

He stared at the being frustrated with himself.

"Here," Fiermon said tossing him the spire. "Show them your repentance."

Taichi caught it and made the tip prick his finger making it bleed. It was pretty sharp. He stared at it fascinated. "This is the right choice, right?" he said feeling the edge.

He put his hand to his chest and swallowed hard. "Take courage!" he said to himself holding it up near his heart. "If I just do this," he said panting."If I just kill myself-"

"-It will all be over," Fiermon interjected.

Taichi gritted his teeth, frustrated, and thought of his sister. She would be crying tears of sadness over losing Takeru, but what about him?

_Would you cry for your stupid brother, Hikari?_ He wondered.

He closed his eyes ready to commit himself. He could sense Fiermon anticipating his death bringing him pause, the being's nostril's snorting hot fuming air, a low growl emanating from his throat as if impatient for him to end his life. Maybe that's what the being had wanted all along. Maybe he was being deceived!

"Forget it!" Taichi said breaking the spire jagged edge on the ground. "I won't go through with it."

Fiermon snickered. "See? You've proven my point! Now do you see it?" he grinned. "The coward you really are?! You hypocrite!"

Taichi gritted his fist, but admitted that Fiermon had a point. "You know what? You're right. I am a hypocrite," he admitted, "And weak. But you know I always believed in doing the right thing. Even if I failed the first time. Or the second time. If I realized my mistake I would go back and do what's right."

"But you can't go back," Fiermon intervened hovering mid air. "It's too late. He's already dead. Saying your sorry won't change a thing."

Taichi gripped his fist towards his chest even tighter. "I realize that. But I also realized no matter how sorry I am, if I end my life I would be running away. Hikari would still be sad. Takeru's parents and the digimon and our friends would mourn. And I will probably be going to jail after this," he said facing his future. "But I must live with the pain of all the others I've hurt. That is the least I can do for Takeru's memory."

He met Fiermon's gaze and he was surprised that he started clapping.

"Very good. I was only testing you Taichi. You passed," Fiermon said folding his wings. "Congratulations. You are indeed worthy of your crest," he said, Taichi feeling the orangish symbol brimming over his heart. "Perhaps it will be you that permanently deletes me."

Taichi stared at Fiermon as if it had aspects of humanity about him. "Just what is it you want?" he asked.

Fiermon stared at him with brazen eyes. "To fulfill my ultimate desire.

A voice called out to Taichi, Taichi turning his head almost instantly seeing what looked like his yellow orange dinosaur friend running his way.

"Taichi!" the familiar face said running up to him, a digimon sniffing the ground all the way to him and jumping in his arms.

"Agumon!" he exclaimed joyfully hugging his dinosaur.

"Don't believe him you idiot!" a familiar voice said following behind him, Gabumon right at his heels. "My brother's alive! He's coming forward!" Yamato added, him seeing the others running towards him, including Takeru.

He could hardly believe it. He swore he thought he had killed him but thankfully he was ok.

"Yamato how did you find me?" he asked. "I never told anyone where I went."

Yamato brushed off his complement like it was nothing. "I didn't. But I remembered if anyone knew how to find you, it would be this guy," he said patting Agumon's head. "As soon as I realized that I let all the others know and they came running!"

"Taichi always smells like yummy Japanese food!" he exclaimed. "Speaking of which what did you have for lunch today? It was Yakisoba wasn't it?!" he accused. "No fair I wanted to have some!"

"You can when we get back," Taichi exclaimed. "A huge bowl full!"

Hikari and Takeru approached him, a large hole forming in Taichi's stomach. _Oh great,_ he thought._ I'm glad he is better, but now what's going to happen?_

"Big brother Taichi," he said approaching him, Yamato fuming with laughter.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed. _What in the world is this punk trying to pull?_

"Thanks for letting me date your sister," he smiled. "Don't worry I will take care of her."

Taichi felt his blood pressure rising.

"I wonder if now I'll be able to meet your Mom Hikari," he pondered, Taichi looking down on her confused face, Hikari smiling nervously.

He felt the veins in his arms bulge, and he gripped his fist as if he wanted to hurt Takeru. But then he breathed a sigh of relief.

He smiled back just relieved to know the others did not hate him, especially his sister. That idiot Takeru looked like he was enjoying the whole thing as if he did not have a care in the world. He wasn't even mad at him.

"Did I finally knock some sense into you?" he smirked. "If you make my sister unhappy I will put you down for the count next time," he laughed. "And I still haven't approved of you yet Takeru. No brother ever wants to make his sister sad if her love interest sacrifices himself."

Takeru's smile vanished for a second as he seemed like he was staring down at his hand into himself.

"You're a good older brother Nichan."

Taichi glared at everyone having a laugh at his expense even Hikari.

He then heard a large growling sound as he turned around, Fiermon tapping his finger scratching it against his chest, his arms folded. "I was so close," he said making a fist as if squeezing it in frustration. "You've digidestined heard the saying a chain is only as strong as the weakest link. But, if you break the strongest chain you take out the will to even resist," he said grimacing. "I thought if I had convinced you Taichi to end your life the others would despair. Then should they still have resisted me I would have used their negative emotions to crush them with their own dark mega digimon. It would have been perfect," he sighed.

Taichi looked at Fiermon amazed by him and his cunningness. No digimon had ever planned their defeat so methodically as Fiermon. He stared back at the others, the ones who smiled at him as if telling him they forgave him, even that empty smiled Takeru. He found himself smiling back. "Thanks for coming guys," he said. "Sorry for being such a pain. I was about to go cliff diving when you stopped me!"

Yamato smirked grinning like he was about to one up him. "Wow that would dramatic," he said about ready to get him. "That would-be-"

-"Quite a cliff hanger!" Takeru interjected, Yamato's face tensed up with frustration at his little brother.

Everyone would not stop laughing at Yamato berating his little brother for stealing his pun, whose mischievous innocent face would not break even if it ended up killing him.

Taichi turned, the face of Fiermon brimming with frustration and anger.

"So this is the power of you ridiculous humans!" he exclaimed. "The audacity! Here you are face to face with the most powerful digimon in the world and here you are laughing and enjoying yourselves! You confound even the knowledge of the Digital Record!"

Taichi smirked smiling at his friends feeling his courage build him back up and the others trusting him. "It's not head knowledge you freak, it's heart knowledge. Something you don't have!" he said taking out his digivice. "This time you're through!"

"Let me at 'em!" roared his best friend transforming all the way into Wargreymon.

"You won't steal all the glory Taichi!" he heard Yamato yell. "Wolf him down Gabumon!"

"I was just getting famished!" he yelled out as in a blue light he transformed into Metal Garurumon.

Fiermon smirked. "Two megas, against me? Interesting. Will this be a rematch?"

"No way!" Taichi said one fist in the air.

"Omegamon is way stronger!" Yamato called out as well.

With that in blue and orange lights the two mega digimon merged into Omegamon.

"Don't forget us to!" Sora called out. "Piyomon time to spread the love!"

"Gomamon, take care of this in a hurry. I have to finish my homework tonight," Joe said, Taichi watching him tilt his glasses on his face.

"And now you Tentomon!" Koushiro called out. "Time to hit him with some knowledge!"

In brilliant flashes of green, red, blue, and purple all the digimon reached their mega forms.

Fiermon started laughing out loud as if entertained by them.

"So you all think you are so tough because of how many mega digimon you have? You think numbers will defeat me? Have you learned nothing from your previous battles?" he inquired. "Don't you understand at all how you defeated some of your mightiest foes?!"he said as if they truly did not understand their own power.

"Shut up!" Taichi yelled sick of the digimon always taunting them. "You're finished Fiermon!"

"Everyone attack!" Yamato called out.

With that he witnessed all the digimon release their strongest attack at him, Fiermon cutting down some attacks, breaking apart Vikemon's ice with his bare hand in a fist, his claws tearing apart others, him clashing with the supreme cannon of Omegamon.

He stood their, battered, his wings crumbling apart from his protection.

Taichi stared up satisfied. "We got him on the ropes!" he yelled. "All right guys let's finish him off!"

With that Omegamon extended his blade. "Transcending sword!" he roared out, in a brilliant fury stabbing through Fiermon.

Fiermon shrieked out in pain, the sword sticking out of him.

"It's over!" Mimi said joyfully.

"Somethings wrong!" Takeru said, Taichi seeing Fiermon grinning.

"He's not dissolving!" Hikari yelled.

"What is going on?!" Mimi screamed.

"The end," Fiermon grinned, grabbing onto the sword and tearing it out of Omegamon. "The end of everything!"

In fierce some brilliant dark blasts all the digimon and Digidestined were flung around like rag dolls scattered to the winds.

* * *

Takeru could barely feel his back, pain shooting up from his spine. He focused his eyes opening them barely, focusing in to see Patamon lying next to him as well shivering from the cold. "Patamon," he whispered out, his voice hurting. He could literally feel the wind rip against him.

"T-takeru," he heard Hikari's voice call out, laying on the ground, her voice barely audible.

He forgot about his pain and limped over to her collapsing near her. "Hikari," he coughed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he heard her reply weakly. "Just so tired."

Takeru grabbed her hand, starting to shiver from the cold and lifted her up into his embrace.

"What was that?" he heard her say, her body relaxing from being comforted by him. "What happened?"

"He transformed," Tailmon whispered trying to get enough grip on the ground to stand up on her own two feet. "He took Omegamon's sword and used it to somehow transform!"

"But how?" Hikari asked.

Sitting up against a tree he saw Koushiro, digging into his computer. "I-I think I've got it," he also coughed, putting his hands over his eyes furrowing his brow. "That was what he was after. He set all this up just so he could obtain that power."

"W-what power dear?" Mimi said collapsing against him, her chest falling against his shoulder.

"He took the sword because the sword had traces of other digimon defeated by it. Specifically Diaboromon. He wanted a piece of his digital make up. That's when he transformed, but to who knows what!" he exclaimed.

"Brother!" he heard Hikari yell as she hobbled over to her brother holding onto Koromon.

Takeru felt her tears as they poured down her face over her brother. He was out cold.

He went over to his brother Yamato who was also passed out one hand on Tsunomon's horn.

"Oh brother," he said smiling, his brother not moving. "Come on, you have to scold me or something. Tell me I am annoying you," he said his hand shaking. "Yamato..."

"I don't think they are dead," Patamon said. "They probably won't be up for awhile though."

Takeru took confidence in his friend's judgment. He turned toward Hikari, her face marred in ash, staring down at her brother as if fearful of the unknown. He walked over to Hikari briskly and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's ok," he said looking down at Taichi and Koromon. "Don't worry. They will be ok."

He turned and stared around at all the other digidestined and their digimon. Joe had cracks on his glasses and was working on making sure Sora was ok. Mimi did her best to stay conscious leaning on Koushiro for support.

"Looks like me and you are the only ones left Hikari," he whispered. "They've always watched over us. Now it's our turn to be there for them," he said squeezing her stomach a little tighter.

"Mhm," she replied softly grabbing onto his hands.

He stared out at the expanse of the digital world, silent and empty robbed of all digimon but the digidestined and Fiermon. Then he looked down at Yamato and Taichi once more. They always had given their all. Now it was up to the two of them to take care of everyone else. This...was their battle now.


	11. Face to Face with Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters or digimon's and any created digimon are offered on the altar of Takari Canonization. Just kidding.

On a separate note Takeru's and Hikari's colors are green and hers pink. For some reason I got a similar vibe from the Legend of Zelda between Link and Zelda. If you swapped out Takeru with Link and Link with Takeru there would not be much of a difference, and, if you did the same with Zelda and Hikari they may look different, but would have the same vibe about them. Then we would have the Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Hope. So does this mean Patamon would digivolve with the crest of courage? Maybe he would become Eponamon. It's an entertaining notion.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Face to Face with Fear

Takeru glared around the battlefield, the demonic digimon hovering somewhere in the atmosphere probably just waiting to swoop down on them. The other Digidestined were all spread out and injured fallen in battle. Koromon had collapsed on Taichi's belly and Taichi was practically dazed.

"T-taichi," Koromon murmured bending down, the pinkish head and ears of Koromon perking up slightly. "I'm hungry."

A smirk crossed over Taichi's mouth.

"You're hopeless."

He then noticed his brother Yamato shudder getting up himself and turn around seeing Takeru holding Hikari.

"This has got to be a nightmare," he said closing his eyes. "My brother with the sister of Taichi? No, it can't be a dream. You could not make this up! he said smacking his face, his hands over his eyes and forehead.

"Well at least they're both lively," Takeru laughed, Hikari also giggling to herself. The others seemed to be stirring with life, some recovering from that incredible blast of winds from Fiermon.

The skies started to cast down a somber shadow as if throwing water on the light hearted mood he was feeling.

"Does death seem that funny to you?!" a voice boomed out separating from the digital heavens above, a dark imposing form landing down in front of them.

The skies turned dark, thunder roaring with it as it descended. The being looked ferocious and deadly, much more than even Fiermon.

"What digimon is that?!" Mimi yelled out.

"I don't know I have never seen anything like it!" Koushiro shouted pounding onto his laptop.

"I can save you some time," the being said holding up his hand, a dark wind cast out shattering the computer into digital bits. "My name is Freitmon!" the being exclaimed spreading two gigantic sharp demonic wings. It's torso had increased in size. The four wings of protection it had were gone as if it did not need to have the defense anymore. It held out it's two arms, bloody claws at the end of them. It's pale ghastly head seemed even more intimidating than it was before. A ghastly coffin attached to his back like a shield; spikes driving into his skin, a demonic grin on the coffin's face.

Takeru swallowed, never having seen anything so hideous in his life. Devimon and Malomyotismon were kittens compared to him!

"You are correct Koushiro regarding my plan," Freitmon said. "With that blade that has defeated so many Digimon I was able to fill in the gaps of my code to reach my omnipotent form; The form that will ensure my total destruction, or my immortality," he stated eyeing Takeru and Hikari. "I knew eventually Omegamon would attack giving me what I needed. In the meantime while I waited to get the last of my digital code I slaughtered every Digimon I could lay my hands on and took their data. Had it not been for Homeostasis and the Digital Record this would not have been possible," he grinned.

"Is that why the one that called himself 'the herald' stopped attacking us?!" Taichi asked, coming to his feet. "I thought it was strange that instead of finishing us off, the Digimon left us. It could have easily taken all of us out if it wanted to."

Freitmon nodded his head. "Perceptive. True, I could have had my servant take you out, but if I did I would not have had this chance to recover this form. Now that I have I only have one use left for you. As the chosen children, as the Digidestined I am the greatest threat to the Digital World. It is now your sole mission to end my existence. So destroy me!" he commanded. "Get your vengeance for your friends and restore the Digital World if you can!" he laughed.

Takeru clenched his fist as he walked in front of Hikari gritting his teeth. "You think you're so high and mighty because you cowardly stole the data from our friends and the other Digimon," he grinned. "But really Freitmon you are a coward!"

Takeru felt all eyes fall on him including Hikari's, but he did not care if he was in the spotlight or not.

"H-hey," Yamato said holding out both hands as if he was about to restrain Takeru, "I don't think we should be antagonizing the mega level Digimon," he cautioned. "Our backs are kind of against the wall here."

Freitmon stared at Takeru as if he would run him through. "Calling me a coward Takeru Takaishi is the worst thing you could have done. But alas, you've caused me to be upset," he said one hand over his chest. "In doing so I will have to punish you by taking that very quality you and Hikari both possess and throw them into the depths of darkness and despair."

The being hovered over towards Takeru and he put an arm up to protect Hikari like always. He had never felt so threatened by a digital being before, but their was no way he would allow him to get to Hikari." He let down his guard slightly as Freitmon held out his hands as if not knowing whether to drown him to death or burn him to ashes.

"Tell me Hope and Light," he said shaking his head, "when your fears are realized will you still maintain your luster?"

"Get away from him!" he heard Patamon groan flying in front of him shielding him.

"You won't singe one hair on her head!" Tailmon hissed stretching out her claws ready to scratch his eyes out.

Takeru for a moment forgot about his slight apprehension as their digital pals stood against Freitmon as their last defense. "You're the only ones left!" Takeru said.

"Tailmon it's up to you! Be careful!" Hikari called out also encouraging her.

With that Patamon and Tailmon transformed in yellow and pink lights into Angemon and Angewoman. They rushed at Freitmon unleashing Celestial Arrows and Hand of Fate attacks, Freitmon taking the attacks head on, the powers absorbed into his coffin.

"I see," he said, with one slap of his hand batting Angemon down like a fly. "Your life is centered around protecting Takeru. If he dies all your hope dies. And should that happen you know what will happen to you."

Takeru stared up confused. Again this Digimon spoke in a manner none of the other evil Digimon had before. "What do you mean?" he asked wondering if he would regret asking. "What would happen to him?"

"You fiend!" Angemoun spout out coughing. "Don't tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Takeru said feeling his arms and shoulders tense up. Since when did Patamon his best buddy start to keep secrets? He had known him ever since he was a kid and he never thought he would keep anything from him, but, that made it all the more important to know. "What is it that the two of you are hiding from me?!" he shouted.

Angewoman also seemed to sigh heavily. "Hikari," she said, "The Digidestined are used by Homeostasis to keep the worlds in balance, but...I don't have the heart to tell you what would happen if anything happened to any of you, and that goes for all the Digidestined," she said shaking her fist turning her head away.

"Angewoman," Hikari said concerned sighing out. "It's ok. I trust you," she said looking up not so cheerfully. He then turned back towards Freitmon, Hikari's hands holding his shoulders.

"Takeru," Hikari said as if holding him in place without any force, "Please don't be angry with him. It's not his fault that Freitmon is toying with him. He's just trying to get to you."

'But I have to know Hikari," he said stepping closer to Freitmon. "I have to know. What would happen?"

"Takeru!" Angemon cried out. "Please stop!"

Now Takeru had to know. Patamon was supposed to be his best friend. Why was he keeping secrets from him?

"Angemon tell me!" he shouted.

"Then I shall tell you," Freitmon said going down towards Angemon and grabbing his head, Angemon scratching furiously at him to get him to release him. "With hope gone, he will undergo a terrible transformation into an unholy being; A creature you are all too familiar with: Devimon!"

Takeru felt his soul thud into his chest as he collapse to his knees, Hikari holding him steadily preventing him from face planting into the ground. The whole atmosphere around him seemed to shift. "Devimon?" He could hardly believe it. Takeru remembered Patamon saving his life being the bravest little guy he had ever seen and had protected him and the others. He shuddered unable to believe that the holy angel digimon could become a fierce demon. "How is that possible?"

Freitmon stared at him indifferently as if reading him a death sentence. ''It's because once a Digidestined has lost their lives the partner Digimon then in it's distraught state becomes the very antithesis of what it once was. Hope gives way to despair," he said throwing Angemon into a tree knocking quite a few down. "Shall I then end his life Angemon to fulfill this prophecy?"

"I won't let you!" Angemon roared coming at him brilliantly digivolving again into Magna Angemon. With that Takeru witnessed flashes of magenta as he attempted to cut down Freitmon. The blades clashed with the nightmarish red claws of Freitmon who seemed to be completely in control of the battle.

"And what about your partner? What is his greatest fear?" Freitmon taunted.

With that, he unleashed a powerful attack, calling out 'Terror Drain', as a translucent vector came out and picked Takeru up, his body immediately starting to shiver as he was lifted from the ground. He felt as if icy fingers were running through his mind tormenting him with everything he was afraid of.

"Takeru!" Hikari shrieked. "Let go of him!" Hikari exclaimed grabbing the vector and trying to free Takeru from it.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled grabbing onto it. It felt like he was having a cold migraine as corrupted vectors rummaged their way through his mind. "Get out!" he yelled as the vector went away and he collapsed on the ground.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewoman's voice rang out as it dissolved into the coffin though Takeru knew it had been too late. It probably would not have done any damage anyway.

It seemed Freitmon had completely nullified the attack, the attack screaming into the demented coffin on his back.

"So Takeru you're greatest fear is not being able to protect those you love. But that is a farce," Freitmon said, Takeru bracing himself as a dark wind from his wings knocked him back to the ground.

"It is a mask covering up a very selfish fear. And that is fear to commit, knowing everything around you is falling apart and will not last. Your relationship with your mother, your father, your brother, your casual friends and fans-You mask it all, never fully committed because you don't want to feel the pain of separation," he chuckled. "And you are supposed to be the crest of hope? What is their to hope for when your life has constantly been divided in two?" he asked. "Is that why this girl is still at an arm's length? Your fears are deep Takeru Takaishi," Freitmon leered.

Takeru did his best to stand up unable to feel his own two legs supporting him. He felt Hikari's eyes stare at him concerned, but he could not look at her. Sweat poured down from his pores, Takeru trying to control himself, but he could not stop himself from hyperventilating. Freitmon had been one hundred percent truthful. When he was a child he had always been so positive about everything. He would hope for the future stupidly thinking everything would be all right. Mom and Dad would stay together, the family would not split, and he would remain close with his brother. But that was not the reality. He had become blinded to the family falling apart around him and, being the only one who still believed everything would be fine, felt responsible for the collapse that happened. That was when the world started to ignore him. That was when he started to feel like a burden. Not his speech, or how he acted, but his very existence did not matter.

Over time, as the years passed by, he started to notice the world differently. People seemed to be so happy living their lives. With each passing day he found himself blending in more and more with people. The Digidestined first, then his digimon, and, eventually Hikari. He could always pretend everything was fine and be friends with people, but somehow her amber eyes always saw through him, as if she could see despite all that he did he was not being himself. He had tried to be responsible and light hearted and carefree, but ultimately he shrank back from relationships. Those never seemed to last. But with her it was different. Hikari seemed to accept him at face value and nothing more. He did not feel like he needed to prove himself, though he did earnestly wish to be her friend and to show her he did care. But then after the digital adventure was all over he moved.

When he reached Junior High he had internalized his old self and he created a new image trying his best to forget about the selfish whiny useless child he used to be: The child that was incapable of keeping things together. If he ever came back when it came down to it, His parents, his brothers, Patamon, the others, and Hikari, he would disappoint them all. Remembering the scars of his past hurt him deeply when he realized how it impacted him in the present.

He looked at Freitmon who stared in as if looking into the depths of his soul.

"Oh! So that's what it is!" Fiermon exclaimed hitting his claw in his fist. "You are afraid of not being good enough to deserve a family!"

Takeru breathed out, scarcely able to find breath clenching his fists and teeth. Yes, there it was. The horrifying reality. He felt angry tears pour down his cheeks unable to stop them, unable to prevent Hikari from seeing him the way he was as a child. The image he so carefully had crafted had been destroyed. He covered his eyes embedding his fingers into his forehead and thumbs on his cheeks as his tears poured down. Yes, no matter what he did, no matter what he hoped for, nothing would last forever. Parents would separate. His brother would leave him. Even Patamon had been destroyed. And now with the others seeing how pathetic he looked, they would leave him to. Even Hikari. That was why he kept everyone at a distance. No matter what he did he could not stop being afraid of things falling apart especially the girl he claimed to love more than anything. Eventually he knew she would leave one day to. Whether from Taichi's advise or from her deciding to just walk away like his parents, She would leave.

He felt her arms wrap around him, her body also quivering with him, her tears staining his shirt, as if that was all she could do. Takeru sighed as if he could not escape his dark past. No matter what he did, no matter what he believed, he would always be seen as that useless crying pathetic child. And one day he would lose everything. He truly did not deserve a family...

"Takeru, don't despair!" Magna Angemon cried out. He rushed at Freitmon with his magenta blade, but with a claw Fiermon cleaved his attack in two.

"Would the angel seek to blind the truth?" Freitmon said enraged in an accusatory manner. "Is that not the antithesis of hope? Would you lead Takeru down the wrong path Magna Angemon?!"

In desperation Takeru watched as Magna Angemon unleashed his powerful gate of destiny attack.

"My destiny is yet to be fulfilled!" Freitmon bellowed. "Smothering Coffin!" he cried as four translucent arms came from the coffin and smashed through the gate, destroying it, Magna Angemon sent sprawling to the ground.

"Magna Angemon!" Takeru called out about ready to run to him, but Freitmon's words made his blood run cold.

"Stay right there," Freitmon said in a cruel voice. "This inquiry is not done yet."

In horror he saw Freitmon stare at Hikari as encouraging her to doubt Takeru. "Hikari," he said, "now that you know Takeru's selfishness do you truly think he genuinely cares for you?"

Takeru stared at her, Hikari looking at him strangely.

He turned away disgusted with hmself. Maybe Freitmon was right. Maybe he was just using Hikari because he was afraid of committing to anything. Her and her brother and his mother were the constants in his life, but his brother was not around so much and he did not know when he would see his mother again. Hikari had always been his friend, but she meant so much more to him than that.

"You...can think whatever you want of it," he swallowed. "Maybe I did think that way, but that's not the whole story. You know me better than that Hikari," he confessed. "He may have the Digital Record and he may know my fear, but he does not know my heart."

He placed his hand over his chest. "That is something you know more than anyone else," he said painfully smiling.

"Takeru," her quivering voice said putting her hand on his heart startling him, bringing him peace. "Your heart is beating so calmly now. We all can be selfish sometimes, but that does not mean our feelings are not truthful," she admitted. "You just have to be yourself, no matter how others think of you," she smiled. "Just no more inviting girls to concerts or leading them on with the Mr. Nice Guy thing," she said twisting his arm slightly giving him peace as if playing with him and lightening the mood. "You know, now that we're finally together."

Takeru could not help but adore her in his pain. "Fine, fine," he winced pretending to be hurt by the twisting. "No more party favors for Yamato." She really did have something about her that made all of his fears and anxieties disappear.

"Silence!" Freitmon yelled out ,not to happy with the results, unleashing a flurry of vectors at him and her. The attack landed all around them, but did not strike them.

Takeru shuddered surprised that he had not been killed.

"This is no longer amusing," Freitmon scoffed raising the ground surface they were standing on on so it was just the three of them.

"But will this same power be reciprocated?" he questioned. "It is your turn for the vectors child of light!" he called out as a couple vectors went out towards the two of them.

Takeru watched helplessly as one of the Vectors grabbed Hikari's head, her eyes powerless to resist, Takeru unable to do anything to stop it.


	12. Holy Alignment

Disclaimer: Every chapter I do not own this. I created the fictional story with already created characters and only hope that I did them justice in this portrayal. None of the digimon characters are mine or digimon. They can have Fiermon and Freitmon to. He is the most intelligent villain out of all of them so far.

On a side note here, I strongly believe throughout the whole series Takeru has always had separation anxiety due to his parents divorce at a young age. I believe this is why their is such a drastic change in his personalities from all three ages. In the first season he was a bit whiny and irritating, but in 02 he seems nonchalantly normal with some slight anger issues. Lastly in tri, he seemed more disingenuous and blended in with everyone except Hikari and to an extent Meiko. Only with extreme angst did this shell of his come undone. We never got to feel the impacts of divorce from the show, but just were told it happened and he could freely mention it without any pain like in Tri. This combination with Angemon's sacrifice might have culminated in the Takeru we see in Tri. Though, this might be looking too deeply into it. I do know it is common for kids to blame themselves for divorce and it's not something that ever leaves. This is so common place in our society now it's almost as if the psychological issues regarding divorce are left for the kids to pick up the pieces. They are not really resolved. I know this was a bit long, but I wanted to end this on a poetic note. Divorce/Parent Separation is the impact that shatters the human heart. And, though the child can rebuild their lives repairing their heart piece by piece over time, though they place them back in the image of the heart, the cracks still remain.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Holy Alignment

Takeru froze horrified Hikari was about to go through the same trauma he had just went through by the multiple vectors of Frietmon. He knew he could not let that happen to her especially after all she had already been through.

"Hikari!" Takeru yelled trying to grab onto the vector, but he felt a powerful surge pull him to the ground, another vector preventing him from moving. "Leave her alone!" he shouted struggling to move. "Hikari!"

"Quiet Child of Hope," Freitmon glared, Takeru feeling the vector squeezing him. "The inquiry must be made and not even you shall interfere."

Takeru watched helplessly staring at Hikari having her mind searched, her eyes portraying both helplessness and fear.

"Oho!" Freitmon beamed. "How very, very interesting! Homeostasis, Yggdrasil I see why you both have targeted her so much now. She is indeed the very embodiment of light...but therefore casts the deepest shadow," he said tapped his finger against his chest. "The key to both light and darkness, Hikari Yagami..." he said said letting her go. Takeru, broke away from the vectors and sliding caught her before she hit the ground.

"Takeru," she said weakly limp in his arms.

"It's ok," Hikari he cooed. "I'm here now."

She looked away from him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You're about to find out," she said covering her eyes. Takeru stared at her surprised she was biting her lip.

"Hikari,"he said concerned, turning to see Freitmon responding to his torturous attacks.

He snapped his head forward as Freitmon grinned from cheek to cheek with jagged teeth. "...She gives off false light," he said as if they were mere insects in comparison to him "Her light is all shine no warmth. It's more like the hollow glow of the moon than the piercing rays of the sun. It is a fragile light that has been broken time and time again."

Takeru gripped her tight. "I know you know about her past. And Ophanimon. And her being possessed. Nothing you say could ever make me care any less for her. Do your worst!" he yelled out, calming down when he noticed Hikari look at him strangely.

Freitmon's grin change to a frown. "Will you bear responsibility for your sin or will you yet rely on someone else's hands to sully them further for you Child of Light? It is your burden to tell, but if you insist on denying it, then I will let the truth be known."

Takeru stared as Taichi and the others call out to her confused.

"Hikari, what did you do?" Yamato wondered annoyed.

"Hey, calm down," Taichi said. "My sister has not done anything wrong."

"We should just talk this over first," Sora said wincing recovering from Joe's treatment.

"Easy you need to rest," Joe cautioned rubbing a cotton swab on her cheek.

"I really think we just need to hear her out," Mimi added patting Palmon on the head.

"I'm sure we'll find out you were at no fault at all," Koushiro said jabbering into his cell phone.

"What you're still at it?" Tentomon questioned.

"Never hurts to have a back up program," he said texting like he was a madman.

Takeru looked into Hikari's eyes who could not stare back at him. "I'm with you. Don't hide yourself from me," he said turning her cheek toward him with his hand. "Don't shut me out like before Hikari. Remember the Dark Ocean? I don't ever want to lose you to such a place again."

"You're never going to forgive me Takeru," she sniffed. "I've done something so horrible to you I can't even describe it," she said staring at him afraid.

Takeru felt his veins tighten not out of anger, but out of frustration she felt she could not tell him. "What happened Hikari?"

She fought back her tears and held nothing back from him.

"When you were in the hospital I had an encounter with Homeostasis. She explained to me how with the current technology the hospital had available you would not survive the night. My brother would have become a murderer and you...you would die."

Takeru briefly swallowed. He wondered if Freitmon had never told him if she would have ever told him the truth. But he remembered doing something similar with Patamon's infection. He hid it from the others because he could not bear losing Patamon. In a sense he felt like he deserved to be told like this as penance for his selfish choice. Now he knew how the others felt at that time.

Hikari turned her head away and shut her eyes tight. "I begged Homeostasis to do something for you," she explained, "but she could only help digital beings. The only thing Homeostasis could do was take another's life force and merge it with another. In doing so I have left you with a terrible burden," she coughed, nearly having a fit, her appearance looking sickly from the strain of explaining herself.

She turned over her hand and stared at it. "Look at your hand," she said holding her hand so it would not shake.

Takeru turned it over and inspected it, the same odd marks on it in correspondence with Hikari's right hand.

"You didn't..." he said not able to believe it. "...I'm not...I'm not worth throwing your life away for! " he exclaimed panicking, grabbing onto her arms. "Why did you do it? I'm not..." he put up one arm to his face and left it there.

He couldn't say anything more to her. Why would anyone give their life for him? When he had a hard time being honest and deceiving others and being unable to make decisions? He had no idea so anyone could be so...accepting of him. He did not deserve her kindness or her affection...or a family. He felt terrified to even move let alone look upon her.

"...You don't see yourself as worthy enough to live right?" Hikari interjected his thoughts only resting her hand on his forearm, "Like you don't deserve it? You sacrificed everything for me to protect me because you cherish me. How could you not think I would do the same thing for you?" she said tenderly lowering his arm.

"Look at me please," she said her voice breaking. "Takeru."

Takeru felt his whole body shake as she calmly stared at him. He stared at her, afraid as if he had to shield himself away from her. He could not believe the compassion and love reflecting in her amber eyes for him. No, this wasn't a fleeting happiness. This felt so much stronger than that. When did she first look at him with those kind compassionate eyes that made him want to fight the whole digital world to protect her? He felt the bitterness of his past catch up to him leaving a sour taste in his mouth, but yet, he felt a pleasant sweetness replace it as he found himself smiling, calmer and more cheerful than any other time than he could remember. He felt strength return to him, daring to reach out for her desperately, but unable to say anything, not knowing how to say words of adoration. He had spent his whole life after his childhood creating an image of himself not even knowing if it was real or if he was real. He had just floated through life above it all avoiding attachment to anyone. Now that he thought about it, even though it was just an innocent friendship she had kept him grounded to this life connected to the world around him. And now...

He looked at his hand and reached forward to Hikari's, feeling her soft hands touching his as if he felt a side of Hikari he had never experienced personally before, some part he had never seen. He found himself wrapping his fingers around Hikari's, Hikari a bit shy, but also wrapping around his hand until their right hands were interlaced. He felt his heart pound in his chest, his palm pulsing with Hikari's. He had never felt such closeness to her before. He had never been able to feel like this, but he knew that in this moment, no, not just in this moment, but always, he never wanted to let her go.

"What's wrong Takeru?" she asked tenderly. "Your hand feels so warm," she said squeezing it.

"Nothing's wrong Hikari," he said lowering his head. "I just...wanted to tell you thank you. There's a million things that I wanted to always talk with you about, but, even after all this time I felt intimidated to talk to you about them. It wasn't because I was afraid to talk to you exactly. It's just that I felt I didn't have the right to talk to you about those things. I know it's kind of late to say this," he paused, really thinking about what he would tell her. "I know I've caused you a lot of grief, both you and your brother, but even after all I've put you through you've given me time and time again the Hope I needed to keep living my life, even painfully...because I knew no matter what happened you would be there supporting me, as my friend, and, I hoped one day as something more. I wanted you to look at me like I could be someone you could depend on. And when I found out you cared for me the way I cared for you I was not ready for it. Please, forgive me."

He felt her hands touch his face and stare at him.

"If we both don't regret our choices then what do we have to be sorry for?" she smiled radiating understanding. "I am just so relieved, so happy. I wanted to know just why I cared about you so. Whether the younger Takeru I knew as a sweet little boy, or the young man who rescued me through all the darkness and was always there when I needed him," she said as if reflecting about their past together. "When I stare into those azure calm eyes all of my fears melt away," she smiled blushing slightly.

Takeru tenderly brought his lips close to hers. "Mine to," he smiled, the two of them smiling as they always had, as if they had been secretly hoping one day they could reveal the secrets of their hearts to each other. Takeru knew one day he would have an answer for his burdens, but felt that it was inevitable he would either give up on life or find a new reason to continue on. For Hikari to return his love when he struggled every day to feel anything even close was a miracle he could not put into words.

Like a blazing siren Freitmon's voice shattered their moment together.

"This is inconceivable!" Freitmon shouted. "To bear the darkness of another is completely contradictory to light and hope! The purpose of each is to vanquish the darkness, not sustain it!"

"That's where you're wrong Freitmon!" Takeru observed as Taichi stood up starting his usual digileader monologue. "We can't erase the parts about us we would sooner wish we could forget. That's what makes us who we are! But we as digidestined, no, we as human beings accept each other's faults and bear them, something you could never understand!"

Freitmon stared at them flabbergasted. "If I am wrong, and if truly that is the essence of light to purify evil... if indeed what you say is true then you will survive the darkness, my Deadhand's onslaught!" he shouted as not vectors, but thousands of monstrous demonic hands were unleashed from the coffin ready to tear apart Takeru and Hikari.

"Show me the light!" Freitmon demanded. "Show me what power holy digimon have over darkness! Let me see the truth!"

Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand ignoring the powerful adversary protecting her as only he could. "Hey, you remember before," he said, "When we met each other again in junior high? It had been quite a few years since we last saw each other," he said recalling it. "It was like we picked up where we left off," he smiled lightly.

"Yeah..." Hikari replied. "...But even if you weren't there those years prior the memories of our adventures lingered. I knew you were still that same sweet boy you were before, but had a soft gentle spirit. And you were almost always by my side, like I had a protector watching over me always."

A bright light started to emit between Takeru and Hikari. He felt so light, so calm, so peaceful, his heart soared. He closed his eyes as something started rising from within and around him, but he could not tell. He turned towards the other digidestined, all of them completely enamored by the light.

Freitmon stared on confounded by the light they were emitting. He did not seem afraid of the light, but his concerned eyes portrayed the two of them as a threat.

Takeru stared at Hikari lighting up more brilliantly than ever before. Her gentle stare suddenly left her, the cold unfeeling eyes of Homeostasis having taken her over.

"What is happening?" Takeru asked, Homeostasis oblivious to his fretting.

Homeostasis turned towards him and the others. "It is time," she said. "Holy Alignment."

With that, Magna Angemon and Angewoman lit up into ferocious white lights and seemed to meld together. Takeru blinded, covered his eyes as a powerful being emerged, the two no longer two, but one.

"The Holy Judgment will be rendered," a voice said, both sounding of the former angels. It's face had been completely covered, a mysterious holy armor covering it's body, a sheathe at it's side but on second glance with no blade.

"What digimon is that?!" Sora shrieked.

"It's absolutely terrifying!" Mimi yelped.

"It's not in the database of digimon!" Koushiro added searching furiously. "You stupid cell phone why can't you find it?"

Takeru grabbed Hikari as the angel descended over them unsure whether to welcome it or shield her from it.

All of the dark hands swarmed the being, eight wings in total, four on each side. With the eight perfectly angled wings surrounding it, the being seemed to naturally repel the attack.

"Omnipresent Reckoning," it said calmly as all of the hands that reached out to touch or strike him withered away, obliterated even in darkness.

Takeru had never seen such power or such control before. The way it commanded itself had been like a god descending and decreeing it's will upon the world.

"Freitmon, your fears will be realized," it said. "You caused such devastation and pain you will be obliterated in the sacred light of holiness as punishment."

Freitmon stared back watching as the hands fell like dead worms out of his cofffin. He had nothing inside of it.

"Finally you're here," he said almost as if with delight. "ArchAngemon!"

"ArchAngemon?" Takeru contemplated allowed.

"Yes," Homeostasis said. "Your two crests powers' merged together. You could say it is a digivolution, but not a digivolution. It is a summoning,a calling from the heavens itself. It is the power I gave to the two of you aligning at the cost of your own individual lives," she explained. "ArchAngemon will slay Freitmon and restore order to the digital world."

With that the brilliance of Homeostasis vanished from Hikari's eyes and her gentle eyes quivered and opened.

"Takeru," she said as if she had just taken a turn, waited, and then it was her turn again, "ArchAngemon must have been written somewhere in the Digital Record," Hikari said standing up under her own power. "This digimon must have appeared before."

Takeru found himself smirking slightly. "Wow Hikari, I don't know if this would qualify, but I think our digimon might have DNA digivolved. What does that say about us?" he asked rhetorically.

He saw Hikari's face turn red and almost make a protest, but stopped. "It means some way or another we're partners," she acknowledged, Takeru waiting for her to say those words.

"You're right," he affirmed. He stared over at Freitmon curiously. Something about him seemed off, but he did not know what. It just left him with an uneasy feeling.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to arrive to end this nightmare called existence," Freitmon said with his arms open wide. "Tear apart this infernal existence forever. It is your birth right Angel of the Highest! Very few can accomplish this task."

ArchAngemon cast out a book in front of him and in a mysterious writing he read in a language that no one could understand.

"That's the way," Freitmon said. "If it is truly you, the guardian of the hope and light that will make my end, then gladly reveal to me my folly." Freitmon twitched severely as if it was summoning all of the power it could muster.

"This one attack I have is based off of all the digital record's data," he revealed. "Truly angel digimon have been the undoing of many dark powerful ones. Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon, and your power has been used to defeat others such as Machinedramon as well as many others. Yet I tell you ArchAngemon should you be unable to counter the darkness the light below you shall forever be...extinguished!"


	13. Unsatisfied Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters.

On a side note Archangemon more than likely should have been the result of the digidestined partners Takeru and Hikari. For one a couple moments of friendship chemistry between her and the complaining loudmouth who does not know when to shut up pales in comparison to the lifelong friendship and companionship Takeru and Hikari have been through together. Being a kids show, a young man and a woman though feeling each others hearts has a romantic angle to it, but you can't tell me that Miyako's and Iori's friendship would not make them candidates to as they kind of click together themselves. Iori has a gentle personality, but does not know when to stand up for himself or make decisions and Miyako makes decisions too hastily not really listening to anyone but by face value. There was more than enough content to make them partners.

Two more notes here. Chikouamon (however you spell it, it is a nightmare) is what happens when you force a digivolution. He looks like a leftover digimon idea as a kind of 'ok guys, here are the last two digidestined. We need to make them partners. They have to dna digivolve so I don't care what you have to do.' And that's why we get a giant clay idol teapot winged cherubim. Secondly what went through their heads for Silphymon? Instead of two champions becoming an ultimate, Tailmon easily could have digivolved and dispatched her enemies herself. Sigh, just so much wasted talent.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Unsatisfied Victory

The ground shook severely and the winds twisted around Takeru. They blew over cold and raspy like Freitmon. He held his own, putting his back towards it shielding Hikari from the savagery of them. He planted his foot firmly in the ground and wrapped his arms around Hikari who seemed to be about ready to be swept away by it. The monstrous wind emanated from Freitmon even more causing him to lose his balance. He gritted his teeth trying to stand against his enemy as if that's all he could do.

"I shall tear apart that book and all of you as paper!" Freitmon taunted. "And should the digital world be lost in the process so be it!"

Takeru heard a cracking sound as chunks of his coffin flung into the air.

"This is your death knell Digidestined," Freitmon declared. "It is your funeral song. Weep! Mourn! Despair for your lives lost! For in this hour death will have a visitation." His wings brimmed with strength thrashing wildly as if he could barely contain his own power.

Takeru stared up above him in shock as darkness swarmed all around them, the only light visible upon them being the light of their crests, the marks on their hands and of Archangemon. He hugged Hikari tight. "It won't end this way," he said. "Not like this. It can't end like this! ArchAngemon!" he shouted.

"Don't worry," ArchAngemon said calmly, "Though the darkness is powerful, it only lasts till the dawn." The being continued reading from the book as Freitmon's skin started to crack, darkness seeping out.

"Lo! Toll the bell! Ring it! Shatter this endless cycle! It plays for you now!" Freitmon commanded summoning forth a powerful spell. "Midnight Requiem!"

The ground seemed to shake all around them like a major earthquake as it pounded the air, demonic dark hands surrounding them and savagely came at them ready to tear them apart.

Takeru closed his eyes and shielded Hikari.

_Is this the end?_ he wondered. _No it can't be! I can't let it end this way!_

"Takeru..." Hikari whispered. "...It will be all right. Trust Patamon like you always have. I trust Tailmon. Our digimon have never let us down before," she said, her eyes brimming softly sweet, but safely in her belief. "So don't start to doubt him now."

He thought about it staring down at her, about ready to be torn apart by ferocious winds. "Yeah," he said. "I won't give up hope. No matter how dark it gets I know the morning is on it's way," he said grabbing her hand as they both stood withstanding the wind by holding onto each other's hands.

ArchAngemon kept reading and then stopped, power brimming in it's right hand. Like a rifle shot the darkness picked up speed and seemed to dive right at all of them. With a mighty cry ArchAngemon pulled back it's fist and punched the giant book in front of him. "Penance! It echoed as a holy white light brought up a powerful barrier from the recoil of the darkness attacking them all.

"Curse you holy digimon!" Freitmon growled. "But your defense will not last! It will consume you all!"

With that ArchAngemon stuck it's hand into the book, the book transforming into a burning white hot blade.

Takeru watched awestruck as ArchAngemon wielded it with reverence, the blade brimming completely with light, blinding anything that looked upon it, even causing the darkness to tremble.

"Sword of the Spirit!" it called out almost as if in a prayer in blinding fury it transformed into the blade, and like a fish swimming against the tide of darkness it pushed through the torrent and embedded itself into the digital heart of Freitmon.

"Gaarargh!" Freitmon cried, throbbing uncontrollably in pain.

Hikari buried her face into Takeru's shirt as if unable to bear seeing the final blow. Takeru put one arm over her willing to see the battle through to the end.

"Yes," Freitmon sputtered out, grinning, tears of joy coming down from his face. "It had to be this way," he said, as if concentrating all of his remaining energy. "Now go," he cried raising up his hand to the heavens, a dark ball of chaos being thrown into the sky, a single flash of light entering into it disappearing into the digital heavens.

He stared at Arch Angemon and the other Digidestined and smiled contently. "With this, the nightmare is over. My destiny is accomplished," he said starting to dissolve. "Thank you."

With that the digimon fully disappeared into nothingness, Freitmon's data dissolved fully by the light, The darkness fully dispelled. The battle had finally ended.

* * *

Takeru stared around him at all of the digimon battered and bruised smiling, Archangemon separated reduced to the in training Tokomon and Nyarumon. They both looked exhausted. Slowly, the light seemed to peak through the clouds as if the digital world had let all of the digital beings and the digidestined know they had been victorious and the world would be restored as before.

He caught even Salamon, Tokomon with his toothy crazy grin and the other digimon in their adolescent forms smiling at him and Hikari. He almost felt embarrassed they were staring at him for so long.

"W-what?" he said scratching the back of his head.

Hikari only smiled at him as if she had nothing else to say than what he had already said.

"Don't you what' me," Yamato said running over to him and grabbing him by the back and putting him in a choke hold playfully. "You finally laid it all out in the open. Finally! You were honest with yourself!"

"Brother," he said, trying his best to maintain his demeanor ignoring the pain in his throat. "This probably would hurt someone."

"Hey, you leave him alone!" he heard Hikari call out as if noticing his struggle and coming to his rescue.

"What, you're going to let your girlfriend save you now?" he said, Hikari's face flushing brilliantly red.

"Oh my," Mimi said. "That's quite a statement Hikari!"

She stared at Takeru who could not help but adore her quiet protest. He looked at her as if to say I forgive you while doing his best to avoid disclosing any discomfort he felt.

"Come on leave them alone," Sora said walking over to Hikari and positively beaming.

Takeru noticed Hikari look very uncomfortable and it made him all the more joyful.

He felt Patamon land on his head who must have just digivolved again with a little burst of energy and he bent down smiling at him.

"Did I do good Takeru?"

"Patamon you're the best," he said patting his head, Patamon's wings tingling in delight.

He glanced at Tailmon climbing onto Hikari's shoulder who also must have just digivolved, Hikari scratching her chin making her feel embarrassed. "Good Kitty."

From a distance Taichi walked over to Yamato as if, even in his beat up state he was completely normal going out for a stroll.

"Hey," he said. "Let's go."

With that Takeru felt air enter into his lungs again, watching as Yamato went off with Taichi without hesitation.

"You to Sora," Taichi added grabbing her hand, giving Hikari breathing room.

"What was that about?" Hikari asked as the three of them went off together in the woods.

"Beats me," Takeru replied noticing Hikari was standing incredibly close to him. For once he felt embarrassed, but only because he had completely revealed himself to her and all the other digidestined were there to see it. It was all out in the open now.

They checked over to see Koushiro typing into his phone still as if he was very curious.

"Oh Hikari," Mimi exclaimed going over to her as if she was acting, "In the trauma of the darkness where was my man to tell me everything would be all right? He was nowhere to be found as he spent more time on a stupid digital device than protecting me!" she exclaimed.

Takeru looked at Hikari and smiled nervously, realizing that together they had the same reaction. She must have certainly learned that from him, or did he learn that from her?

"Mimi," that's not entirely true," Koushiro said, showing her a picture of the two of them as the background of his phone.

"Oh, that's suppose to be precious," she said looking flustered," but because it could have been the end of the world I expected a passionate kiss!"

They could not help but smile as Koushiro tried to protest and make a defense of himself as if he was calculating a whole bunch of different impossible equations equaling to 'but there was a chance I could have saved the digital world.'

"The digital world is always in danger, but you're not the only one that can save it," she responded rolling her eyes as if she had heard that excuse a million times. "Come on you have the cutest girl in the world at your side and you make googly eyes at a bunch of ones and zeros! At least Takeru knows how to treat a girl," she said coming over to him and linking his arm with hers. "How about it?" she said coyly. "Want me to show you how a woman should really treat a man?"

Takeru only smiled nervously, a dark incinerating stare burning right beside him at Mimi.

"Oh scary!" she said letting go of Takeru and spinning around until she bent down until her face was next to Koushiro's. "But seriously. You need to kiss me right now."

Koushiro looked into her eyes, Takeru enjoying his beat red face.

Tentomon put an arm on his shoulder. "There comes a time when a man must stop talking of zero's and ones and take action," he said. "Don't let me down my friend."

Takeru could not help but hold back laughter as Koushiro tried to make a kissing face towards her, but failing miserably.

"You see what I have to put up with?" she said gnarling her eyes and forehead. Then she grabbed his lips. "For once, just let your lips do the talking and turn your brain off," she said burying her face into his. It seemed really sweet at first, but then it got kind of intense with slobbers.

Hikari covered her eyes and Takeru watched on interested.

"Takeru," she said pushing him on. "Don't stare."

* * *

Takeru felt Hikari pushing his back for awhile as they left Koushiro and Mimi alone. He had to admit he had never seen a makeout session before, not since he was a little boy and caught one of his mom's steamy romantic specials. It was pretty intense.

Eventually they came across Joe picking up bits of sticks around as if he was making a fire. "It should be night soon," he said, Gomamon putting on the last couple of sticks. "I figured if we are not back tomorrow we should at least get a fire going."

"You're reliable as always," Takeru said always in admiration of his ability to think ahead.

"Well someone has to be," he said. "Koushiro and Mimi are playing with more than zeros and ones and the others ran off into the woods. While I have you here how are your wounds?"

"A little battered," Hikari said, "But I'm fine."

"We'll see about that," Joe said breaking out a can of apple cider vinegar, his eyes brimming in mischievous confidence.

"Joe? Just what is that?" she asked.

"A little lesson in taking care of yourself better," he said taking a pair of chops and dunking a cottonball in it, the cottonball dripping the acidic health hazard. "Now stay still and relax. I'm a doctor!"

"Only in training!" Takeru blurted out as he was attacked by Joe, Hikari screaming out in pain after him.

* * *

Takeru smiled at Hikari (He could not stop smiling that day) as after they were all bandaged up Taichi, Yamato, and Sora all came back as if they had had a lot of fun.

"What's up with you?" he asked Yamato who passed by him as if ignoring him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He saw Taichi do the same to Hikari passing by in very good spirits.

"Brother, are you ok?" Hikari asked.

"Never better. I just never realized how much of a jerk I have been," he said entertained, a goofy grin on his face. "I've messed up quite a lot this time around."

"You always mess up," Yamato grimaced. "You're like a klutz in a room full of dirty dishes. Nothing gets clean. Everything gets worse."

"That's only cause you're in the same room with me!" Taichi countered, all of it so very pleasant to behold for Takeru.

"Now, now boys," Sora said calming them down.

Yamato turned away his face a little red as if embarrassed Sora had to intervene like they were a couple of kids fighting.

"Hikari," she said, "You know your brother here, he actually apologized for not recognizing my emotions and that he was too immature to appreciate them. But you know what? He's actually happy now for Yamato and me. It just took him some time to get used to it."

"I think you mean it took him nearly killing my little brother," Yamato smirked.

"You've almost killed him millions of times. He's still got that bruise on his throat from earlier!"

Takeru looked down at his neck and grinned. "Score one for Taichi."

"At least I didn't slam a stereo on his face!"

That point went to Yamato.

"You all talk about it so casually," Hikari said a little frustrated with the two of them.

Takeru noticed her brother looking over her from a distance and walk closer. Taichi went over to her and grabbed her hand, looking at the scars.

"Yeah it's there all right," he said looking over it. "Oh man, you've really done it now sis."

"W-what are you talking about?" she said slightly apprehensive, Taichi approaching Takeru and looking at his hand to. It felt oddly uncomfortable.

"Yep, it's right there. You've both digivolved."

"Huh?" Takeru said surprised Hikari reacted at the same time.

"To Couplemon!"

They stared at Taichi acting like an idiot on purpose none of it being so serious, but incredibly silly.

Just then Mimi and Koushiro walked over to them, Koushiro looked like he just accomplished something really important, Mimi walking with a little bounce in her step. Their make out session must have been successful.

"Looks like we're all back," Yamato said, Sora hanging off of his shoulder.

"Seems that way," Taichi said looking at them as if he was a little envious of all the couples.

"Why hasn't the digital world started to change back?" Sora asked looking at it. "When we defeated the dark masters and Apocalymon it all changed didn't it?"

"I've been wondering about that to," Koushiro said frustrated with his phone. "I need to go look into this some more since Freitmon broke my computer, but I think it had something having to do with that hole of darkness and the light inside he shot into the air. I wonder what that could be?"

"Yeah," Mimi said resting her arm against a tree. "Something about all of this seems so unfinished. Like we misunderstood something."

"You got that vibe to?" Joe asked. "Freitmon was terrifying, but the way he talked and did things seemed so unlike any evil digimon we have faced before."

"I wonder if something was in that light and it came from the digital world to the real world," Hikari said holding her arm as if something felt uneasy regarding the digimon.

Takeru nodded his head. "At least with Freitmon gone all of the digimon should eventually be reborn. We'll start seeing digi eggs sometime."

He noticed that all of his fellow digidestined seemed tired and wiped out, and, for the most part worse for wear.

"We should call it a day," Taichi said. He walked over to Takeru and put his hand on his shoulder. He said nothing and just walked on by eyes closed.

"Hikari, make sure Takeru gets you home within the hour," he said. "Thanks for protecting her Takeru," he said as he walked away.

With that all the digidestined retired for the day exiting the digital world thanks to a back up digital portal program of Koushiro's. He always seemed to have an escape route ready.

* * *

The sun had started to set as Takeru walked with Hikari, their partner digimon being quiet resting on their shoulders watching them. The others had gone on ahead, the two youngest digidestined enjoying each other's company as they always had. He can't believe they had defeated Freitmon and were actually in a relationship with each other. It felt wonderful, but oddly unfinished. He looked at Hikari who looked in thought to as if she had been thinking the same thing.

"My brother is being awful quiet about us," she said latching onto his arm onto his arm. He looked down kind of surprised.

"I-is this ok?"Hikari asked her face a little red as if nervous about their relationship and doing something wrong.

Takeru smiled and rubbed her head. "I'm not complaining."

They said nothing as they started heading home. Takeru turned his head and noticed Taichi catch up with his brother Yamato and Sora in the distance.

"I'm glad for him," Hikari smiled. "The whole thing with Sora had been eating at him for awhile. It's good he finally found some closure."

Takeru stared at her appreciating her caring for him. "Taichi is very fortunate to have a caring sister like you."

Hikari turned away from him as if embarrassed by his compliment and just kept walking with him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You must be tired," he said as they walked. "It has been a long day."

"Hikari," Tailmon called out jumping off her shoulder and walking alongside her, "I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we walk the rest of the way home?" she asked. "It's not far anyway."

"That's fine," Takeru said, Hikari letting go of his arm and Patamon landing on his shoulder like a parrot again.

"Have a good night," she said about ready to leave.

"Wait," Blurted out Patamon. "What about a good night kiss?"

Takeru felt his face turn red as Patamon said those words.

He could not help himself but smirk as Hikari nearly did a double take.

He walked over to her and put his face down close to hers.

"This is ok to, right?" she asked as if barely able to hold her lips back.

"Of course," Takeru said passionately kissing her. He raised his head almost regrettably breathing in her sweet scent.

"Have a good night," he said separating from her, Hikari's face swooning with adoration of him. With that he headed the other way with Patamon secure with her affection.

"Takeru, I've never seen you so serious before," Patamon said almost admiring him. "You've become quite a cool person haven't you?"

Takeru appreciated the comment and walked with his buddy. "I just think I'm starting to become serious about my life," he said confident about the future. Though the battle had been fierce, he had emerged victorious and with the heart of his beloved. He chatted with his buddy all the way home anxious about the future, his batty eared silhouette of his pal accompanying him and his shadow past the street lights.


	14. Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the Digidestined or any characters in the series.

On a separate note I will more than likely not be seeing Digimon: Kizuna in theaters due to the one day premier of the show being cancelled on the 26th in the United States due to that infernal Corona Virus. Kind of puts things in perspective with how infection spreads when you compare it to digimon Tri and Meicoomon spreading the infection doesn't it? As heart wrenching as it is we live in trying times where isolation keeps us safe, but, with like minds and hearts, and the ability to connect over digital wavelengths we are more than content with our ideas and our pleasant thoughts being transmitted in these digital walls of our sanctuaries.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Resolve

The very next day Takeru woke up as if he himself had accomplished something very important. It felt good to be lazy, much more than usual. Plus it was the weekend. Yamato and Taichi were starting to get along more, Patamon was flying like a bee with energy, and his girlfriend Hikari(he could not believe he just thought that) was almost always at his side.

Just then he received an odd text from Koushiro. It said to meet him at the ice cream shop. It seemed so strange. That was certainly an odd request. That's where he confessed to Hikari in his own way. It seemed like just yesterday the two of them had been childhood acquaintances, then friends, then close friends and now they were in a romantic relationship. He closed his eyes reminiscing the memories that led him to today.

He then threw on some of his normal going out clothes and Patamon landed on his head thumping his wings. "Where we going Takeru?"

"Ice cream buddy. Don't ask me why."

Takeru laughed to himself as Patamon could barely contain his excitement and got stuck coming out of the front door. He was even more excited than Takeru was to see Hikari. Though he was seeing Koushiro he had to admit he had not spent a lot of time with the other digidestined that much in comparison to both Yamato and her. It would be nice to catch up with them some time outside of their normal responsibilities.

* * *

Eventually Takeru arrived, Koushiro in a suit and tie standing with Mimi who only smiled and waved. _It's almost like beauty and the beast_, he laughed to himself approaching them.

"Is anyone else coming?"he asked noticing Koushiro was not on his computer.

"It's weird you're not on a digital device. You must be very proud of him Mimi."

"If only he paid as much attention with his girl as his computer," she fumed. "Then he would see what he is missing."

Takeru felt embarrassed himself seeing Mimi talk that way. She was such a tease to him, Koushiro's face going beat red and collapsing.

"I think my hard drive just crashed," he said as if his head was spinning.

"Koushiro, hang in there!" Tentomon cheered. "Be a man!"

"Anyways let's go get some ice cream," Mimi scoffed rolling her eyes as they all walked inside.

As soon as they walked in Takeru was happily surprised to see Hikari sitting down with her brother eating a parfait, Taichi hesitantly drawing funds out of his wallet.

She caught his eye and waved to him to come over.

Takeru stood up next to her keeping a nervous eye on Taichi whose demeanor seemed nonchalantly threatening to him as if in his body language he was daring him to sit down next to his cute little sister.

"Hey," a familiar voice said going over to Taichi. It was Yamato!

"Where in the world did Yamato come from?" Takeru wondered aloud as the two of them started chatting and talking as if no one else was there.

Sora came from behind the corner and put her arm around each of them. "They're just being protective brothers," she said.

"And your just being like a mother hen," a voice said from behind them sounding like whoever it was had been flipping through a book.

Takeru noticed Hikari lean over the booth and stare over at someone. "Joe!" she exclaimed Takeru hardly able to believe he was there to.

"Wait a second," he said, "Is this all a coincidence?"

"I may be neck deep in homework, but I do enjoy a treat every now and then," he said, Gomamon clapping his hands like a seal as if expecting Joe to relinquish his ice cream to him.

Koushiro sat down next to Mimi at a nearby table holding some napkins and a bottle of water. It was quite amazing to Takeru how well Koushiro matched with Mimi's outgoing personality and provided a good balance for her when she was a little too over the top.

"Say Aah," she said, Koushiro taking a spoon full to the mouth dripping it everywhere. Well, at least now Takeru knew that Koushiro was human and could be shameless sometimes!

Hikari seemed to smile because of this and they just looked at each other as if they were holding back from scoop feeding each other ice cream playfully.

Just then he felt Taichi look at him and Yamato at Hikari as if they were being scanned. It felt a lot better when they were leering and glaring at each other.

"You know Yamato," Taichi said, "We've got to settle this now otherwise I'll be dead from watching out for my sister."

"How about we trade?" Yamato joked. "I'm sure Hikari is not quite the trouble maker like Takeru is."

Takeru smirked as Hikari grinned as if she just one upped him.

"Naw," Taichi replied, "At least it does not get annoying as when your sister does absolutely everything for you making you feel like a kid and less like a brother."

Takeru smiled back at Hikari even more who seemed sort of flabbergasted. "Brother!" she exclaimed. "You never told me that!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you Hikari," he said taking a bite of ice cream and then giving it to Agumon who seemed to splatter it all over his face. "You really should read between the lines some more."

Takeru tapped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Maybe you can start cooking for me sometime. Yamato's no good," he snickered.

The idea seemed to delight Hikari, whose eyes lit up as if she had inspiration to cook. "You should come over for dinner sometime," she said.

Takeru stared up at Sora who seemed to coddle the two of them together a little closer forcing him to sit down which completely threw him off. He actually felt himself blushing as he found they were sitting together finally.

The leering annoyed faces of their brothers seemed to make him nervous. Hikari looked that way to the way she withheld from eating her parfait.

"All right, I've got to put an end to this," Yamato said.

Just then Yamato walked forward and grabbed Hikari by the forearm. "We've got business to settle," he said Takeru in slight shock that his girlfriend had been kidnapped by her brother. She looked back at him as if she had no idea why she was being taken away. Takeru only smiled and held up his cell phone.

"Takeru a word," he heard Taichi come over to him and grab him by the arm leading him away to. "Agumon eat our ice cream with the others," he said Takeru noticing digital eyes sparkle and shine eating the ice cream. He realized Hikari may not be too happy about that, but her sweet should be the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

Takeru felt all eyes leering at him as if he was going to be in a lot of trouble in a joking kind of way. Taichi turned a corner with him and they ended up in the backside of the ice cream place all alone. The air felt more chilled, the atmosphere more tense as Taichi sat down in a chair opposite him facing backwards, his arms crossed, his arms resting on the chair as if studying Takeru.

Takeru said nothing for a few minutes as Taichi kept looking at him. He wondered how long this would take as he sat their smiling as if nothing bothered him.

"That's getting annoying," Taichi said rolling his eyes.

"It's a lot better than awkward conversation," Takeru admitted. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Taichi's eyebrows loosened upon his brow and he closed his eyes. "First I just want to tell you Takeru that I am sorry. For a lot of things. Namely slamming that stereo on your head almost killing you. I can't believe I let my rage get the better of me like that," he said his head down in apology. "The second thing is telling you not to protect Hikari anymore. You mean a lot to my sister, as much as me even though I hate to admit it," he said scratching his cheek.

Takeru nodded his head expecting the other shoe to drop.

"That being said," Taichi continued, "It still does not change the fact you have hurt my sister. So you have a lot to prove. And it still does not not help you're my former rival's brother. But I digress, that's all in the past," he said folding his arms.

Takeru played off Taichi's seriousness taking off his hat and sitting their listening to him.

"Nevertheless my sister deeply cares for you. And if she is happy I guess I can be happy to," he said.

He smirked and stared at Takeru like he still could not believe Hikari chose him.

"You better be grateful to her. There were quite a few other guys I had considered introducing her to, but you came first. They were more athletic than you. Better looking than you. Smarter than you-"

"-And more annoying than you right?" Takeru interrupted him.

"Yeah," he admitted. His eyes darted towards him and he scowled. "Hey!"

Takeru smiled coyly having gotten back at him.

"Well I honestly thought she would pursue a relationship with Daisuke," Taichi admitted as if recalling their adventures in seventh grade, "but when she didn't that kind of threw me off. I realized I did not know her as well as I thought."

"I think you thought that only a guy like you could take care of her properly," Takeru said staring at him this time. "You just wanted to keep her safe and only you could do it. It's hard watching her make her own choices, but," he said raising one knee and putting his arm around it, "I think that is what has made you an awesome brother. Your sister knows that she can go to you for anything even now at her age." He laughed a little nervously.

"What's so funny?" Taichi asked.

"Nothing. It's just I know if Hikari talks to you about us you will give me hell. So if I am not treating her right I expect your correction," he said. "My brother would do the same."

Taichi smirked as if thinking about Yamato. "Just remember Takeru Hikari is very sensitive so if you hurt her be prepared to face the consequences."

Takeru nodded his head.

"And," Taichi said swallowing as if thinking an unpleasant thought. "You better not take advantage of her. We're both guys here. Don't take it too far," he said gritting his teeth as if he was thinking about unpleasant situations.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of us right now, "Takeru said looking at him strangely a little taken aback.

"Oh I'm not," Taichi said making a grimacing face. "I'm just imagining what I will do to you if I catch you or find out."

"Then I'll do my best to keep it a secret," he said, Taichi confounded by him by the look on his face. "But all jokes aside I have cared for Hikari since we were kids. That love and friendship has only grown and matured. Haven't you ever wondered why her and I spend so much time together? Or why we were always together before? It's more than just liking somebody. I...really love her," he said honestly confronting Hikari's brother moving past all the joking and finally getting to the issue.

Taichi's eyes beamed and he smiled. "I'm a little jealous," he said. "If you weren't such a narcissistic joker I might actually believe you."

Takeru smiled as if that was a compliment. He thought about Hikari and her being kidnapped by Yamato. As they continued on a more friendlier note Takeru hoped that she was having a good time, but with his brother he was not so sure. Yamato had a way of just coming off cold.

* * *

Hikari sat still as a corpse in front of Yamato her arms on her knees like she was going to be punished. She looked down not knowing how to even talk to him. He had taken her out back and pushed the back of her head so she would keep moving like she was going to be executed. She rarely if ever spoke with Yamato directly; she was always talking with his brother. Now she finally understood how Takeru felt around Taichi, but Yamato seemed a lot more imposing than him.

His gaze leered at her and then he shook his head. "It's not like I kidnapped you or anything. Just relax," he said in not such a relaxed tone of voice.

It only put her more on edge.

Yamato put his hand on his head. "Ok just forget it," he sighed. "I am going to be honest," he said scooting up to the table. "Takeru is crazy about you, but I don't see why. My fans of my concert have a better personality than you and you are stiff like a board when it comes to other people's emotions. You get emotionally constipated and the whole thing is really ugly when they finally do come out. And the whole thing is not easy to watch. You rely on your brother too much and when he is not there you go straight for Takeru. That brother complex of yours ticks me off Hikari," he growled. "It's like to me Takeru is a substitute for him, but he's not. And not nearly as dependable either," he rolled his eyes.

Hikari winced at each accusation. She felt like she was being interrogated instead of having a nice conversation, though now she could see where Takeru inherited his family's social awkwardness.

She swallowed hard and tried hard to chime in. "I try too hard," she said trying to bring out her voice. "I just want everyone to get along, but I ignored my own heart for so long I did not know what I wanted. It had to take me some time. I was more comfortable that way. I thought if I did that then nobody would get hurt, but I found out the hard way that was not true," she said thinking about her brother and Takeru and all of the pain she had put both of them through.

She felt tears well up in her eyes remembering those trying times as she buried her hands in her face hiding her tears from Yamato. "It's always been like that ever since I was a little girl," she recalled. "When Taichi took me out when I was sick and had to go the hospital and my mom found out and slapped him I did not know what to think anymore. I stayed that way trying to be safe and watching out for everyone's best interests," she said, feeling the tears stop, sitting up straight, regaining her composure. "Everyone's but my own."

Yamato rubbed her head but did not smile at her which seemed to throw off her impression of him.

"You try too hard at the wrong things," he said in a positive tone. "And then Takeru does not try hard enough," he grimaced. "I could see you supporting each other when you were younger and when you separated I thought that was the end of it. But Takeru never forgot about you. When you both reunited he always seemed more excited whenever the two of you were together."

Hikari smiled for once in Yamato's presence. "He hid it really well," she said. "Except when he got really mad Takeru was always cool as a a cucumber."

Yamato also smiled confidently about his brother. "It's a big change from when he was a kid," he said. "Ever since the divorce Takeru was always a loud whiny brat," he said as if he wanted to knock some common sense into Takeru, "but over time he learned how to handle it -and not in the best way either," he said staring at Hikari as if she did not know the worst about him.

"I think I know what you mean," she said recalling his bizarre behavior. "All I can think about are all the girls he has been around but I can't tell if he was ever flirting with them or not. It was really hard to watch," she said a little nervously.

Yamato slammed his hands on the table startling her. "And that's exactly the point!" he exclaimed worked up and frustrated. He stared at her directly in the eyes kind of like how Takeru did when he was serious. "Hikari, can you honestly say you can put up with his horrible personality and behavior?"

Hikari felt as if Takeru was right their next to him smiling so demurely as if nothing ever bothered him. She thought of the two of them having a conversation and then joking with each other and no one actually understood why they were smiling.

She looked at Yamato seriously. "I can."

His hand vaulted his upper body over the table looking down at her as if trying to be imposing. "How long?" he said an iciness in his eyes challenging her.

Hikari thought about it for a moment. She recalled their past, their present and what their future would look like together. She felt her checks redden which seemed to throw Yamato off. Yes, that joking, cocky, but sweet and protective little boy who always had been watching over, and had now grown into the man of whom she had great affection for...

"Probably forever," she said softly knowing that she never wanted to ever be separate from him. Never again.

As if impacting him Yamato's fierce expression softened and then he eventually smiled. "Well," he said slapping the table and standing up, "then I am sure if you can't, then no one can."

Hikari felt like she could breathe again when he turned around. He held out his hand so she could pass him by and leave the room. She cautiously accepted the invitation.

"By the way," he said,"I have no problem anymore with the two of you dating, but..."

She felt him whisper into her ear, "...No DNA digivolving."

Hikari wondered about it not knowing what he meant, but knowing it must have had something to do with their relationship. She felt her face redden though she did not know why.

Just then as she was about to walk out Sora entered the room as if she had been guarding the room the whole time.

"Hikari hi," she said smiling warmly.

"Sora," she said shyly approaching her.

She felt Sora's eyes look at Yamato as if something was wrong.

"You tell her," he said as if trying to get a bad image out of his mind walking away as if to give them space.

"Tell me what?" Sora said, Hikari curious she did not know either. But then again she did just step in the room.

Hikari did not know why, but she lifted up her hand and whispered to her:

"About what DNA digivolving is."

"Oh that!" she said smiling. "Don't you know? Yamato and Taichi have DNA digivolved!"

Hikari felt her mind explode with unpleasant images. Something about that just seemed entirely wrong.

Yamato stared at her as if he had just pulled the pin out of a grenade and was expecting to die.

"Oh and Daisuke and Ken have DNA digivolved as well!"

Hikari put her hands over her mouth horrified trying not to think of the two boys as liking each other that way or being caught in a pseudo romantic scene together.

"I just knew something was up with those two," Yamato said shaking his head.

"Oh, and I almost forgot Takeru and Iori DNA digivolved as well!"

Hikari cringed and stared at Yamato who was cringing even more than before. He started droning on and on about how he could not believe his brother was a pedophile. He then went to a vending machine directly across from him and chugged a soda drinking it fiercely.

She started shaking Sora begging to tell her that it was not true.

"Hmm?" What's not true?" she said staring at her innocently."You know what I mean? Don't you remember? You and Miyako DNA digivolving?"

Hikari felt her face go beat red doing her best not to think of her and Miyako having a romantic scene with each other or worse. She heard a fizzing sound and saw Yamato gushing out soda from his mouth as if horrified thinking about her.

He sputtered and coughed and covered his hand to his face. "Oh Taichi I'm sorry. I never knew your sister was unchaste."

She frustratedly and frantically grabbed Sora by the shoulders. "Stop lying!" she said. "I never have ever done such a thing!" she said as if she had to prove herself to restore her honor.

Sora looked down at her as if she was precious. "Oh Hikari," she sighed as if wanting to clear up the tense atmosphere. "I meant their digimon."

Hikari felt herself collapse on her knees breathing heavily, Yamato having face planted on the ground the severity of the accusations too much for even him to handle.

Sora extender her hand out to her and Hikari grabbed it being lifted back up on her feet. "What did you think I meant?" she asked curiously.

Hikari twiddled her thumbs not quite sure what exactly they meant, but thinking it was still very indecent or erotic.

Yamato put his hand on his head as if he had just developed a horrible migraine. "DNA digivolving between adults," he groaned.

Hikari noticed Sora's face go red and perk up. "Oh that," she laughed a little nervously. "By the way," she said to Yamato "am I still coming over to your place this weekend?" she asked. "You know for DNA digivolving?"

Hikari witnessed Yamato's face redden up. "All right Sora you made your point!" he said before she could go into any more details. He closed his eyes as if embarrassed.

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Stop it," he said pouting slightly turning his eyes.

Sora put her hand on his cheek and Hikari watched as Yamato kissed her back, the passion between them starting to vibrate everything around them.

"That's our code word," Sora said, Hikari noticing Sora's shoulder strap had started to slide off her arm. She seemed to notice it and put it back up. "You know...DNA digivolving."

Hikari felt her face flare up as it had never flared up before. She put her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes not trying to think about Yamato and Sora having an intimate moment like that. Then again, Takeru also had Yamato's good looks, but less chiseled and more gentle. She found her mind wandering back to the bathhouse when she had stepped on a bath bucket and slid across the men's bathing room. Takeru had caught her from taking a nasty spill and probably saved her from traumatizing herself for life by seeing a bunch of naked men.

Hikari felt herself swoon thinking about how heroic and gentlemanly he was for doing so...and then noticing his semi-tone body down to his abs and his compassionate azure eyes she could not get enough of...and him pressing his hands on her legs as if he would wrap her up in a passionate embrace and-

"-Hikari?" Sora said waving her hand in front of her. "Hellooo?"

Hikari snapped out of it embarrassed she was reliving that fantasy-err memory about Takeru.

"Daydreaming about Takeru are we?" she giggled. "I used to do the same with Yamato," she said. "The blue eyes, the fierce expression battling any foe in order to protect his love," she said fantasizing about him probably.

"I'm right here," he said shaking his head as if he was not able to understand girls.

Sora beamed staring at him and Hikari. "See what I mean? she said. "They are both ice cold lone wolfers at heart, but they just need a gentle woman's touch to thaw them out," she said putting her hand on Hikari's' heart. Hikari felt her touch hearing her heart pulse against it as if Sora was encouraging her relationship.

Hikari felt herself smile shyly. "Mhmmm," she agreed, Sora wrapping her up in a hug after.

"Seriously?" Yamato said. He started laughing to himself like he was a madman.

Hikari glanced over his way slightly on edge.

"Don't worry about him," Sora comforted. "He gets like that every now and then. Are you ready to go back?"

Hikari nodded anxious to get out of there. Though in a way, she was grateful to Yamato for laying it straight with her and Sora's gentle guidance. And now, thanks to the two of them she did not feel safe having her digimon DNA digivolve. It brought up too many questionable and unsettling images. She felt their influence guide her out of the room hoping that the inquisition was finally over. Knowing her brother and Takeru's brother though she knew this was only wishful thinking.


	15. The Moment of Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, characters, Digivolutions, or sub characters. But I can sure imagine what I would do with it if I did.

On this side note I leave it with an open ended query. The Digital Record: Realized begs the question what happens if someone opens a door they've always wanted to open? Does it lead them to happiness? Does it lead them to answers they've wanted to hear, or do they end up paying the consequences whether good or bad? When their feelings are realized, their desires are realized, and the truth is realized, one will come to realize that when it comes to some of the choices they have made they may only be able to understand them at a shallow level, but may not be able to understand the depth of the impact those choices have had on their loved ones, their friends, and themselves.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Moment of Realization

Hikari returned to her table expecting to enjoy her ice cream and see Takeru, but neither of them were there. She sat down, Yamato and Sora also sitting down opposite from her. As if on cue Taichi appeared, Takeru on his heels. Takeru smiled and sat down next to her, both of them seeming anxious the way Takeru grabbed her hand immediately.

Hikari felt her chest pound rapidly thinking about the two of them and how their brothers would be able to move forward with it. Tailmon and Patamon waved at them underneath the table as if encouraging the two of them bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey," Takeru whispered, tapping her hand with his fingers. "Look."

She turned and saw Yamato and Taichi stare at each other for the longest time. She did not know what they were looking at it, but it seemed similar to how Takeru knew how she felt just by the look on her face.

For what seemed like an eternity finally Sora intervened. "Are you done yet?" she said bringing the two of their heads together not to gently. It did not seem to hurt them, but just startled them.

"Looks like we have to make a decision," Taichi said as if staring into Yamato's soul.

"True," Yamato said, "Though neither of us will like it." Yamato closed his eyes and scooted away from him while Taichi seemed to address the two of them.

"If we are going to allow this," he said, "I want to establish some ground rules. For one, no being out past 9 pm. No going into each other's bedrooms. You must keep up on your studies and get good grades and aside from a hug and a kiss on the cheek I won't allow for anything more physical." he said folding his arms. "Can you agree to those terms?"

Hikari shyly looked at Takeru who smiled so innocently as if either the rules did not apply to him or he agreed to all of them wholeheartedly.

"Oh come ON Taichi," Mimi's voice said jumping in on the conversation. "Your sister is a young woman right now. You need to let her make her own decisions!"

"That's right," Koushiro added eating some ice cream with Tentomon. "You have to allow for them to have breathing room. Otherwise how can their relationship grow? It's not like Hikari has never met Takeru before. Sometimes it's good just to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I can't say I agree to that," Joe said savoring his still. "The youth these days are wayward and do not follow traditional terms of affection. Most youth these days abhor any kind of parental authority, especially when it comes to dating."

"Joe, you sound like an old man," Gomamon teased.

"You can't control someone else's relationship though!" Sora chimed in. "You have to let it nurture and grow! A relationship is not so clear-cut as far as where the emotions take you!" she said. "You have to be true to your heart!"

Taichi grimaced. "I know it's not my responsibility to watch over her as much but if I don't I am worried Takeru will take advantage of her!" he said. "You and I and everyone else knows he has a terrible personality!"

"It's no more terrible than yours!" Yamato said irritated. "You have to feel like you control and lead everyone otherwise you are a bad person!"

"At least I'm more hands on then you will be with anything except for Sora!" he retorted.

Sora looked at him and smiled nervously as if Taichi had one upped him.

"Taichi," Sora said a little irritated, "Let's not talk about relationships like that until your seriously into one. Then you'll understand."

Hikari noticed Takeru was impressed by Sora. She was also so surprised at the depth this conversation was having and all the digidestined were so passionate about it!

"Anyways," Mimi said taking a mouthful of Koushiro's ice cream much to his delight, "I have been waiting for this since they were little kids. Don't rain on their parade!" she snapped frustrated.

"What?" Since they were kids?" Koushiro gasped completely taken aback.

"That's insane!" Taichi shouted.

"I too shipped the both of them when they were kids. Even more so when they were in junior high," Sora admitted. "I think a lot of people did. I just noticed a lot more so recently when Meiko was with us. You can't deny their chemistry," she said as if speaking for most of the group.

"This is just ridiculous," Yamato scoffed. "Though Sora, if you have a good feeling about this relationship then I will support it," he said. "You have good instincts about these things."

All the other digidestined seemed to agree.

"Well, what say you Taichi?" Mimi asked expectedly.

His arms crossed as if thinking something unpleasant and closed his eyes. "I think," he said, "We should hear from Takeru on this one. Tell us Takeru in twenty-five words or less why you think we should allow you to date her and why you wouldn't betray my trust."

Hikari glanced at him almost expectedly. Whenever he had a chance for a monologue somehow the conversation became almost unbearable for a few people and she loved it when he teased her or anyone else when he had that opportunity.

She watched him cough into his fist and wink at her slightly. He smiled demurely as if he had the perfect idea in mind. His eyes lit up emphatically as his lips proclaimed his message:

"I think it would be wonderful if me and Hikari dating would heal the tragic wounds of our brothers! They would be best friends!" he dramatically exclaimed smiling like he had won first place in a contest and was having an interview, broadcasting his face to the world.

Both of their brothers stared at him dumbfounded, Takeru looking like he was really enjoying himself.

Hikari in a way felt proud of him for making the air around them less tense. She watched in the background as Mimi cracked up pounding a fist on the table, Koushiro holding himself back from chuckling, but miserably failing. Joe tried to keep his composure and ended up laughing in a book and Sora laughed while caring for both Yamato and Taichi both of their heads lowered, their energy depleted.

Hikari bit her tongue and then went forward and held Takeru's arm with both of hers and stood their with him. He looked at her a little thrown off, but Hikari smiled like he did. "If you are hoping Takeru and I will change because of this then I am sorry to disappoint you but that will not happen. Me and Takeru did not get together to prove ourselves to either of you or change who we are."

Takeru nodded. "I think it's best and easier for you if you expect nothing from us. That way you won't be disappointed!" he said cheerfully.

Hikari observed nervously as both of them started to go forward little by little hands about ready to strangle him.

She smiled towards him and slapped him lightly on the face. "Takeru," she said looking down a little embarrassed for having slapped him, "I know you. You're just trying to cheer us up in your own way," she said. "We've all been through a lot these past days few days."

He closed his eyes and smiled. Then he opened them very serious and looked at both Yamato and Taichi. "Taichi, if you'll entrust her to me I swear I will never leave her side. I will watch over her and protect her, but I will not be so overprotective of her she does not enjoy her life. You've seen me take care of her and risk my life for her. What more do I have to do to earn your respect? I can't do it as well as you can, but I am not you!" he exclaimed as if suddenly taken aback by how loud he had just yelled that last sentence.

Hikari stared at him a little taken aback herself by his sudden forwardness and seriousness about her, but it seemed sweet. "That's enough," she said holding his hand. "No more. After all what you said before, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you're serious," she said squeezing it. "And you know what? I am to," she smiled fondly of him.

She stared at Yamato and Taichi who both seemed to loosen up. They looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"For once I see your resolve," Yamato said. "No heroics, just being real. Being people. I was worried Takeru would get multiple girlfriends and juggle you with them and Taichi would have to kill you for it," he said. "Takeru, I never expected you to fall this hard for her," he added as if he finally started to understand what she meant to him.

Taichi looked at their hands and put his hand on his head. "I'm not going to pretend I like this," he said, "But I will feel safer knowing it's you Takeru. I may not trust you fully, but I do trust Hikari!"

His eyes lowered as if he was releasing something very close to his heart. He looked up at her and slightly smiled. "If this is what your heart wants Hikari who am I to say no?"

Hikari felt like tearing up as if her brother was letting her go. "Brother!" she said hugging him, She felt tears well up in her eyes as she cried loving her brother, but also hating him at the same time because she knew she had to let him go. They had been through so much together and he always watched out for her since they were kids. It almost felt like a goodbye to their relationship.

"Now, now Hikari," he said as if trying to calm her down. "It's not like your being given away to be married or something," he said his hands gently holding her. "But I will be starting college soon so I need you to keep it together. Takeru is not my replacement, but though I can't trust him you know him better than I do. "

Hikari said nothing and let the tears flow. She turned her head sideways and saw Takeru be punched in the arm by Yamato. They were talking as if his brother was kind of frustrated for him, but happy for him. Takeru glanced at her the way he had always done, but it seemed a lot more tender this time. She returned his tender smile and let go of Taichi lowering her head as she did so.

"Hey," Taichi said grinning. "You know what this means don't you? We are going to have to have him over for dinner some time and meet mom again."

Hikari remembered how Taichi had set a rift between them, but she wondered if he could patch things up. She sighed wondering how that would go.

"Don't worry I'll smooth things over," he winked confidently. "In the meantime now that we are all here let's celebrate our victory over Freitmon!" he exclaimed.

With that everyone ordered more ice cream talking with their digimon and laughing among friends. The digimon had an ice cream eating contest and aside from seven brain freezes, Agumon of course won, saying afterward he wasn't full yet.

Patamon and Tailmon were more energetic than usual hyper from eating, but Hikari felt all the more peaceful knowing all would be well. Freitmon was no more. Takeru had committed to dating her. Taichi had given her his vote of confidence. Everything seemed like it would be wonderful from there. And now-

"-Not so fast," a familiar voice said making her feel light as if it was lightly pushing her out of the way.

"Who?" Hikari wondered as if she was fading away and was powerless to stop it. As she felt herself slipping away she realized it could only be Homeostasis.

"Be still my oracle," Homeostasis said. "As per our agreement I am taking over your body now. It is mine," she said somberly. "The contract is in full effect."

Hikari felt as if she would scream, but cried out, her soul dissolving, screaming into nothingness.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any digital monsters or characters.

A final quick side note to this story: Once you go down the rabbit hole you are never the same if you make it back up again.

* * *

EPILOGUE

The energetic laughing atmosphere seemed to be haunted by the echo of it's own laughter. Takeru could hardly believe that Hikari was being possessed so soon by Homeostasis. No, that wasn't it. In fact, he could see all of the other digidestined, but it was as if they could not see him. He had no idea what was going on. He wondered if this was the work of a digimon, but it did not seem likely.

"Hello!" he shouted looking at all of them, but a few looked down at him while others looked at Hikari as if they could not hear him.

"What happened to him?" Sora said concerned.

"I don't know," his brother fretted, "but I think it has something to do with Hikari being possessed. I don't know how to reach him!"

"Child of Hope," he heard Homeostasis's voice say within his own mind. He turned around and saw Homeostasis in Hikari's form.

He did not know how to react since it had all happened so fast. "What is it that you want?" he asked. "We defeated Freitmon and the Digital World should be at peace. Why are you here?"

The being approached him, her presence unnerving to Takeru.

"The Digital World cannot be restored without all of Freitmon's data. Though you defeated him, you did not secure all of it. That remaining data is now in your world. Without that last important heart of information to all of him all of your work will become undone," she said with a breath of finality as if her word was law.

Takeru stared at Hikari, terrified for and of her the way her terrifying yellow eyes and bright appearance felt as if they dominated his whole being. She seemed to have more and more control over Hikari as if the two of them were in battle of dominance over her body and yet Homeostasis had been the victor. He swallowed heavily, foreboding words piercing into his soul, the future he thought had been so clear seemed now doubtfully possible.

"Now then, Child of Hope," Homeostasis said, "The darkness is strong when the light is bright. It is deep, it is vast, and as I possess her more and more the Child of Light will be able to be here less and less. If my presence becomes too much for her, over time her presence will be eliminated and this will be my body forever."

"But why?" Takeru asked confounded by this revelation. "What did she do to you for you to do that to her?"

The being stared at Hikari's hand as if they were her very own.

"She may have resisted me before," Homeostasis explained, "but when she begged me to help her save your life that mark on her hand became a promise of eternal submission to my will as is the mark on yours. As consequence of that choice although you are not possessed you will reveal the promises of the past, the records of the Digital Record that I have borne for so long. From henceforth my will is now your will. You will seek the missing elements to the Digital Record and claim it in my name," she commanded.

Takeru tried his best to comprehend what Homeostasis declared, but her words and intensity were too much.

"You seem confused," Homeostasis said approaching him. "This will convey to you everything. When we touch you will have access to this data." Her hands stretched out to him as if pulling him towards her. "It will implant itself in your mind. As the guardian to the digidestined of light you too must bear this burden."

"What are you-" Takeru had no idea how to react as shockingly Homeostasis closed her eyes and planted Hikari's lips on his. The lips felt cold and unresponsive, but they pulsed with life. He pushed her back taken aback by the kiss, but then flashes of light dashed around his retina. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes as if it would stop the images from assaulting him.

"What is this?" he said screaming as they kept attacking him.

"The past realized internally," Homeostasis gravely replied.

"What did you do?" he weakly asked looking at her completely vulnerable. Her shadow enveloped him, Takeru not knowing whether to fear her or push her away from him, but it was useless no matter what he did.

"It's not enough," Homeostasis mused burying her lips down against his again.

The kiss felt like his brain had frozen and dethawed many times to Takeru like snapshots of pictures flashing across his mind, freezing in time after each shutter flash.

"More," Homeostasis said as if she was quenching her thirst on his lips. She dove down and pressed her tongue and lips further into mouth, Takeru helpless to all of the dazzling images crossing the periphery of his mind, sensations and visions too wondrous to behold...

The Digital Record: Realized.


End file.
